


Embracing Destiny

by Babettefanfic51



Series: Now or Never [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Animated), DCU (Movies), Justice League - All Media Types, Justice League - Character - Fandom, Superboy (Comics), Superman Returns (2006), Wonder Woman (Comics), Young Justice
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Character Death, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Father-Son Relationship, Future Fic, Inspired by a Movie, Kidnapping, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Near Death Experience, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Repressed Memories, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 11:02:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 61,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babettefanfic51/pseuds/Babettefanfic51
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lois,  Clark,  Jason, and Conner thought that their family's future was bright, but outside influences could change everything.  Their very lives could depend upon them sticking together as only a family can.  This is a sequel to my earlier story, Now or Never.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: Here are a few things you should know: it's post-SR where Lois, Clark and Jason are a family, but suddenly and quite unexpectedly, Conner came into their lives and everything has changed. Their first Christmas as a 'combined family' will begin the story. I hope you like it. Read on and please leave a comment. Thanks everyone.

[ ](http://s190.photobucket.com/user/babettew54/media/babettew54021/EmbracingDestinyfanficbanner_zpsukq16ork.jpg.html)

Chapter 1: The First Christmas

It was early afternoon on Christmas Eve when the family finally arrived at the ‘Christmas’ cabin. The sun was shining and only a small dusting of snow had fallen the night before, but the forecast called for a minimum of ten inches that night. 

Clark had the brilliant idea that they would spend it in Denver, Colorado. ‘A true Christmas’ was what he called it. Lois tended to call it ‘snow hell’, but she was willing to go along with his plans. It was their ‘first’ Christmas as a family and she wanted everything to be perfect and he did too.

Shivering in her parka, snow boots and gloves, Lois actually thought she could feel the cold clear down to her bones. She’d never been much of a Christmas person, well, ever since her Mom had passed, but for Clark, she was willing to make this trip to see his Father’s cabin. It was beautiful country and the scenery on the drive over had been spectacular. The weather had been mild leading up to Christmas week, but it was now snowing and she was determined that this Christmas would be unforgettable for all of them.

Still shivering, Lois and Martha were already inside the cabin trying to warm up, while Jason and Clark were getting the packages and luggage from the car. Conner had promised to show-up that evening before dinner. Their first year together had been hard for all of them. Conner was inherently a good boy, but his recent brushes at school, his grades taking a hit and being combative with his teachers, hinted at a serious problem. She came out of her thoughts when Martha groaned as she tried to lift her bag.

“Martha, I told you not to lift anything. That’s what the men are for,” Lois scolded her but only a little, as she took a smaller piece of luggage from her.

“I know, but I want to help,” she said then glanced around the old cabin. Sighing, she said, “Jonathan built this place with Clark’s help, of course, many years ago. Clark and I haven’t been here since, well, since he passed.”

Lois also looked around the lovely cabin. It was clean and there wasn’t any dust at all. There were also plenty of logs for the fireplace. “It doesn’t look neglected.”

“No it doesn’t. Clark hired a caretaker to look after it every season,” Martha told her thinking about the past.

The cabin did look very nice, Lois noted. Besides the lovely decorated tree outside the cabin, there was also a smaller tree inside next to the fireplace ready for decorations, but the thing is, they hadn’t brought any.

“Clark?!” Lois hollered but he had just come inside arms loaded down with groceries, luggage and presents. “I’m right here, Lois. What is it?”

“Look!” She said and pointed to the tree. “Now what?!”

“Humm,” he replied then scratched his head. “What’s the problem?”

Lois rolled her eyes. “Decorations?”

“Oh, there should be some around here somewhere, right Mom?” Clark replied.

“Yes, I believe there should be some up in the attic,” Martha told him.

“I’ll go check,” Jason said hoping to help out.

“Thanks, honey,” Martha said and watched him bring down the ladder to the attic.

“Goodness knows what’s up there,” Martha said then went over to help. “Jason, did you find anything?”

“Well, there’s a rocking chair, some boxes labeled newspapers and books. Oh, here we go,” he hollered and brought down a box labeled ‘Xmas ornaments.’

“Perfect!” Martha exclaimed and Jason put the box on the table in front of the fireplace.

“You two decorate the tree, while Clark and I will put everything else set up around here,” Lois instructed as everyone got busy.

~o~o~

A little while later, while Lois and Clark were putting the final preparations for dinner, Clark glanced at his watch. Conner should have arrived by now. It was getting dark and he was beginning to worry. 

Conner was fully powered like Clark, meaning he could fly, run fast, all of it and there was just no stopping him. It was becoming harder and harder to keep him in line. What he needed was focus, something to occupy his mind. He had come up with a possible solution, and he hoped that Conner would grow to like the idea.

Lois saw that look and knew what he was thinking. “He’ll be here, Clark,” Lois assured him.

“It’s our first Christmas together as a family and we told him about our surprise and all his presents.”

“I know, but Conner doesn’t have any memories of what Christmas means, about presents, or any of that.”

“The more reason he’ll come. Stop worrying,” Lois said confident he would show up.

Jason overheard their conversation and he couldn’t help but feel a bit jealous of his brother. Jason was almost eight years old now and very impressionable. Conner was older, wiser, smarter, a bit wild, but he looked up to his brother. He wanted so much to be like him. His jealousy was really uncalled for, but when he looked at him, he saw his Father. 

Conner was the image of his Father … tall, well-built, even his hair was similar. But he, however, resembled his Mom; everyone said so. It’s not that he minded so much, but ever since Conner had come into their lives, everything had shifted. Jason inwardly sighed and realized that he would have to work out those feelings. He should talk to his parents about it, and he would in due time.

A few minutes later, Clark pulled out his cell phone and dialed Conner’s number. “Conner, where are you? We’re waiting here at the cabin.”

“I’m on my way, Dad, I’ll be there in five minutes,” Conner replied trying not to get annoyed. His parents were always after him to do this, and to do that, but inside but he was a rebellious teenager, almost fifteen years old and he had friends and a life outside of his parent’s circle.

Five minutes later, Conner drifted down outside the cabin, peered inside the walls and watched his family for a minute. Shaking his head, that word popped inside his head again. He felt uncomfortable about that word … family … but a part of him, a very large part of him wanted and needed them. He needed them so much that it felt like pain sometimes, but he didn’t know how to show them how he felt. Shaking off the feeling, he stepped into the cabin. “Hi, everyone; sorry, I’m late,” he apologized hoping to smooth things over.

Martha was the first to greet him. “Oh, Conner, there you are. Come here, honey,” Martha said, went to him and gave him a warm hug.

Conner hugged her back and breathed her in. She smelled like cinnamon cookies and love. “Hi, Grandma, it’s good to see you. It’s been a while, hasn’t it?” He asked enjoying their hug.

“Too long, young man,” Martha replied. “Come on in out of the cold.”

“The cold doesn’t bother me, Grandma, you know that,” he said and smiled.

“Hi, Conner,” Jason tentatively greeted his brother. “Where were you?” 

“At the mall with my friends,” he replied being evasive. But he did hold up a shopping bag full of presents then he immediately went over to the tree and began to unload the bag.

Lois and Clark glanced at each other. Lois sighed then. “Don’t we get a hello?” She asked her wayward son and smiled at him and held out her arms.

“Oh, sorry, Mom,” Conner said and went to give her a hug.

“Dad,” Conner said and held out his hand.

“I’m glad you’re finally here son,” Clark said wanting to give him a hug as well, but he didn’t seem to want it.

Conner wanted a hug from his Father, but he too, felt as if he would not want one either.

“Let’s eat everyone, while the food is hot,” Lois announced. 

Everyone sat down at the table, and Lois decided now was as good a time as any to give them their news and then Clark had a few things to say too. She took her husband’s hand, took a deep breath and said, “Clark and I have been planning this for a while, and I found out something just the other day.” She took another breath. “I’m going to have a baby,” she announced to her shocked and happy family.

Martha gasped, so thrilled that she jumped out of her chair ran over to her daughter-in-law and hugged her close. “Oh, honey, when, when are you due?”

“Next summer?” She replied holding her mother-in-law close.

“Is it a boy or a girl?” Jason asked thrilled for his family.

“We won’t know until the baby comes, right Lois?” Clark asked.

“Yes, we decided to wait until the baby comes, but it doesn’t matter, of course,” Lois replied.

Conner tried to tune them out. He wanted nothing to do with ‘the baby.’ The notion was totally foreign to him.

Clark watched his son and it was time to set things right for him and for all of them. Lois also noticed Conner’s reaction then nodded to her husband.

He tapped his glass and got everyone’s attention. “Lois’s news is wonderful and we can’t wait for the new baby to arrive, but between now and then, it’s time for all of us to come together and prepare for that occasion. What I’m trying to say is this …” He turned to his boys. “Conner, Jason, we love you both and we want you to be happy. The way you came to us doesn’t matter, Conner. You are our son in every way and we wish you would believe that. And Jason, we love you just as much equally, and we’ll feel the same way about your little brother or sister when he gets here.” He stopped after his speech and went over to Conner. “Stand up, son,” Clark told him.

Conner was confused. “Dad? What is it?”

He took him by the shoulders the pulled him in for a hug. “I love you son, don’t ever forget that.”

Conner felt his eyes burn and it wasn’t from heat vision. He hugged his Father close. He wanted so badly to say the words but they were stuck in his throat.

Clark helped him out. “I know you love us, Conner. You don’t have to say it.”

“But I want to,” he murmured head down.

Clark raised his chin. “You will, when you’re ready and we’ll be here for you when that time comes,” he told him believing it to be true.

Conner nodded his head and sat down unable to speak.

Clark went over to Jason and kneeled down in front of him. “Is there something you want to say son?”

Jason glanced around the table. His grandma was standing beside his Mom’s chair, her arm around her shoulder. They were both nodding their heads encouraging him to speak. Conner wiped at his eyes and Jason too was feeling a bit tongue-tied and emotional. “Well …” He hesitated.

Clark squeezed his hand. “Go on,” he prompted.

“I hope it’s a boy,” he finally said, thinking he would look up to him the way he looked up to Conner.

Clark read between the lines. “Well, it may be a girl, what then?”

Jason shrugged, and then he began to think about the new baby. It really doesn’t matter, not really. She would look up to me and maybe even more so, and … I remember how sick I used to be. And then he said something way beyond his years. “I hope … I hope she’s healthy and strong. That’s what I want.”

Clark smiled and kissed his forehead. “She will be, Jason; she will be,” he told him. He stood up then but he had one more thing to say. 

He walked over to Conner’s chair again and decided to give him his present now. He squeezed his shoulder. “Conner, I know you’ve felt a bit lost this past year, and feeling like you don’t belong here, but you do. So, I’ve spoken to a few friends of mine, and they are willing to train you for a new ‘young justice’ team we’re putting together. Now it won’t be right away and plans are in the early stages at the moment.” Conner’s eyes lit up like the sun. “But considering your abilities, you would be the stronger of the group, but you would have to work together to solve crimes, and your orders would come directly from the League.” He waited for Conner to speak.

“I … I don’t know what to say,” Conner was truly moved and very happy.

“That’s wonderful news Conner,” Jason chimed in his thoughts. He felt proud of his brother. “You’ll need a costume and everything.”

Lois and Martha both smiled believing their family was finally coming together.

Conner was still in shock. “Yeah, I suppose I will. Will you help me, Jason?” He asked his brother.

“Of course, we’ll find something really cool,” Jason replied, happy that he asked for his help.

Conner turned back to his Father then. “Thank you, Father,” he finally said meaning it.

“You’re welcome son,” Clark told him proudly. “But there’s one more thing. No more acting up at school and you’ll bring up your grades, like I know you can. Understood?”

“Yes, I’ll do better at school, I promise,” Conner replied.

Clark squeezed his shoulder. “Eat up everyone and then we can open the rest of the presents,” he announced and everyone agreed. “Merry Christmas!” He said and held up his glass for a toast.

“Merry Christmas!” It was a true beginning for the family.

~o~o~

Later that night, Lois and Clark’s bedroom:

Lois was in bed waiting for her husband to join her. “You should have told him the rest Clark.”

“I will, once he’s acclimated to the team, and once I take him and Jason to the Fortress, then I’ll tell him.”

“He needs to know about his Luthor genes, Clark,” she whispered hoping Conner wasn’t listening.

“I will tell him Lois, when he’s ready,” Clark told her firmly not wanting to talk about it.

“I know that look Mr. Kent. You’re not fooling me. I remember when we found out about Conner and where he came from. It was an adjustment for you and for me. He needs to know the truth so he can learn to accept it. I’d hate for him to find out from someone else.” Clark didn’t reply so she came over to him and wrapped her arms around him from behind.

“I know you’re right, honey, but he’s still so young. It could affect his feelings towards us and I don’t want that. I just … I’ve grown to love him so much.”

She came around to stand in front of him then touched his cheek. “I have too.”

“He’s a special young man and I want him to remember how much we care for him before … well, before we tell him about Lex.”

“Alright, we’ll wait, but promise me, you’ll tell him soon.”

“I promise,” he murmured then he touched her cheek. She closed her eyes and leaned into his hand. “I love you,” he whispered. Then he kissed her sweetly at first then passion, and words were forgotten, everything else was forgotten. It was just the two of them now in their own private world.

~o~o~

Conner was in the kitchen getting a snack. He hadn’t meant to listen to them, but he heard his name and he couldn’t help it. When he heard the name ‘Luthor,’ he dropped his glass on the floor and it shattered into pieces.

Lois and Clark came out to him and wondered what had happened. “Conner, what happened?” Clark asked, as they both came into the kitchen.

“I’m a klutz; I’ll clean it up. Go back to bed, Dad, Mom,” he told them, but the words were suddenly there and he couldn’t hold it in anymore. He looked up from the floor, his eyes suspiciously blurry, “I love you guys,” he whispered and tried to smile.

Lois and Clark glanced at each other. “We love you too, son,” Clark told him and smiled. 

“Merry Christmas,” Conner said.

TBC!

~o~o~

A/N: Oh, boy, I really did not intend for this story to be so full of angst, but there it is. There will be more to this and you should also know that I’m basing Conner on the comics, not Smallville. Thanks for reading. Reviews are love! :D


	2. A Bright Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this next chapter, Lois and Clark welcome a new member of the family, Jason and Conner learn about their Kryptonian heritage and later Lex Luthor plots as usual. I hope you like it. Read on and please leave a comment.

Chapter 2: A Bright Future

S.T.A.R. Labs, eight months after Christmas:

Clark Kent sat in a hospital chair beside his wife, Lois, now asleep, holding his one-hour old daughter, named Joanne Josephine or 'JoJo,' his eyes bright and his heart overflowing with love. He looked up when a quiet knock came at the door.

It was Conner, Martha, and Jason who quietly came inside hoping for another look at the baby. They had seen her but only from a distance in the nursery. She was perfect weighing in at 8 pounds and 12 ounces, healthy and strong, just as they had hoped.

Clark held up two fingers to his lips to keep them quiet. Both Lois and JoJo were getting some much needed rest.

But then they all gasped as Clark showed them the baby.

"She's beautiful, Clark," Martha whispered, both Conner and Jason agreed.

Martha wanted to hold her and Clark got up and Martha took the baby to another chair holding her close. She cooed and spoke quietly to her not wanting to wake her up. Martha raised her shining eyes to her son. "Is she ok, son, I mean …?" She tentatively asked.

Jason was also wondering the same thing.

"She's perfect. Lois and I worked with the doctors and she's going to be alright, no lingering problems," Clark replied and smiled.

"That's wonderful news, Dad," Jason said.

Clark watched Conner hovering over the baby. "Would you like to hold her?" He asked his oldest son.

"Oh, I don't know …" Conner hesitated even though he wanted to hold her.

Martha stood up then. "Take a seat, that's it. Now hold her head in the crook of your arm and she'll be fine. That's it," she instructed.

Conner was a bit dumbstruck as he stared at this little person, his sister. He knew what he was and where he had come from, that he had Lex Luthor's DNA. He also sensed his father had not wanted to talk in length about it, so he hadn't brought it up. Staring his little sister, he remembered that he was not born this way, but in a lab.

Conner had grown rather rapidly, but that growth had slowed down to a normal human, but he wasn't a human. He was an alien being like his Father, but he was also a human clone too. He stared at the baby and tried to accept what he was but it was hard. He abruptly stood up and took the baby to Jason.

Jason held his sister close, knowing they were the same. JoJo took that moment to open her eyes. "Oh, Dad look, she has our eyes," Jason said not really meaning to exclude Conner, but to Conner's ears, it had meant something else entirely.

"We all have the same eyes, Jason. It's in the genes, as they say," Clark said hoping to appease Conner.

"I didn't mean …" Jason began. "Conner …?" He looked to his brother for understanding.

"It's fine. I'll be back in a minute," Conner said then quietly left the room, his family staring after him.

"Conner, wait," Clark said and went after him.

Lois took that moment to wake up. "Clark?"

"He'll be back in a minute, Mom," Jason said and handed her the baby because she had also awakened. JoJo was hungry, it seemed as she began to whimper and cry. Lois rocked her for a minute and managed to give her a feeding.

Martha came over to the bed. "I'm afraid Conner is still finding his heritage a bit hard to accept, and seeing the baby brought it all back to him."

"Oh, I see," Lois thoughtfully said. "Clark will know what to say to him," she murmured knowing it to be true.

~o~o~

"Conner wait!" Clark called out to him again.

Conner stopped walking and sat down in the visiting area which was pretty deserted, except for a few nurses.

Conner sighed as he watched his father sit beside him. "I know what you're going to say, that it doesn't matter how I came to be, that you love me, and everything will work out," he said but words were not the problem. He was different and what he was and what he felt was hard to explain.

"Conner, I know what you're feeling, I do. You know I was raised to be human being, but when I found out who and what I was it sent me into a tailspin too. I couldn't accept it, not at first."

He looked to his Father then. "How did you accept it?"

"My parents truly loved and wanted me. It didn't matter to them where I had come from or how I came to be their son." He touched his shoulder. "They needed me too."

"But you have a family ... Lois, Jason and now JoJo. You don't need me," Conner said. He stood up and went to stand at the window and looked up at the stars.

Clark sighed and thought about his words. They hadn't planned on finding Conner, but they had. He was as much a part of the family as JoJo was now, but how could he make him understand that fact? He thought back to many of his talks with his Father, and one thing stood out loud and clear. Love had no boundaries or limits.

Clark came over to him and touched his shoulder. He too looked up at the stars. "The universe is a big place, Conner. After I found out what I was, I never imagined that I could be loved and accepted, but I was." He turned him to face him and he couldn't help it as his eyes filled up. "Conner, look at me," he whispered and waited. "We love you, Conner. It doesn't matter to us where you came from. We love you and we need you. Please come back inside."

Connor wanted desperately to believe him. "You really mean that, don't you?"

Clark pulled him to him. "Believe it because it's true, son."

Conner hugged him back. "I believe you … I love you, too, Dad," he whispered and closed his eyes.

They stood that way for a moment. "Come on, Lois is awake and so is the baby."

"Yeah, I heard them too," he said and smiled.

~o~o~

_Nine years later:_

Lois, Clark, Conner, Jason and their daughter JoJo, who was now nine years of age, have moved on with their lives. Clark Kent's identity was still a secret to the outside world. About three years ago, Lois Lane-Kent was awarded another Pulitzer Prize. She would keep this one for her article on the Middle East crisis.

Conner and Jason, with most of their powers fully developed, but had been able to stay in private school and get a good education. Their parents had explained to them in turn about teenage hormones and how their powers could be affected by those changes. Jason had not learned how to fly yet. It was a constant worry for him to accept that it would take time for all his powers to come in.

Their parents were always loving and available for them to talk to them about all of it, and they had no problem discussing it with them … when they were younger. Now, everything was different.

Like most teenagers, Jason certainly was not immune to rebellion. Conner had outgrown his rebellious stage, and now it was happening again. Lois and Clark tried to answer all his questions, but some of them were difficult and painful for him to understand.

Jason had asked his Dad the other day. "Why can't I play soccer with my friends? But I like soccer and playing tennis too. Why not Dad? I can control myself."

JoJo had much the same questions only with different sports. Clark had explained again all the reasons why they couldn't play any sports, and he was truly sorry, but sports were not in their futures. Jason wasn't sure what his future would hold.

Conner had been with the Young Justice team for about three years now and the team was doing very well. In fact, Conner was thinking of getting a place of his own in Metropolis.

Clark and Lois were packing their bags for their much needed one-week vacation away from the kids, away from super-hero duties, and away from the Planet, Clark couldn't help but feel concern for all of them. JoJo and Jason would be in Smallville and Conner would at the house alone. They trusted him and they knew he would be alright by himself.

~o~o~

Jason had grown into a brilliant, obedient and hard-working student and it had paid off in the way his teachers and his family saw him. He had been named valedictorian of his senior class even though he had just turned seventeen, a full year younger than most of his fellow classmates, but they had not held that against him.

Jason was very handsome young man, with a shock of dark hair and deep blue eyes. He was polite and never got into any trouble at school. He was tall for his age, almost reaching six feet in height. His fellow students knew how smart he was, but that was not what impressed them. It was the fact that Jason didn't look down on his fellow students as if he were better than them, in fact he was very humble. Jason was proud but he didn't show it, well except to his parents.

But the one area where he felt deficient and unsure was his desire to take up the superhero mantel of his father, Superman, Kal-El of Krypton, the Man of Steel and many other famous names he had been given over the years. Jason had lost count of the many talks with his parents about that very thing, but he had been patient knowing his parents were right because all his powers had not fully developed, meaning his ability to fly.

To Jason, flying was not that important, but his father saw it as Jason not being ready or he needed more time and to be more patient. Jason saw things differently, because although his ability to fly seemed to elude him, his other powers had his father sit up and take notice. Not only could he hear all of his family's heartbeats, but his eyesight was considered extraordinary. His running speeds around the farm in Smallville had his father blink at the stop watch in his hand and shake his head.

Jason had promised his parents that he would go to college, but he still had not been able to get a promise from them that he could join the Young Justice team as a junior member to go on missions and to take on serious assignments with his brother Conner, but he would not give up his dream. It was in his blood after all.

"Jason, are you ready?" It was Lois calling her son from the front door. "Our flight leaves in two hours. Hurry up, now!"

~o~o~

Conner, on the other hand, had grown into a strong and confident young man. Since finishing school with impressive grades and a new attitude, Conner was a strong and trustworthy superhero. His Father and all the fellow Justice League members told him, and he couldn't help but feel proud, especially when his Father spoke to him, took him aside and told him how proud he was of him and everything that he had accomplished since joining Young Justice.

Conner's abilities also had his Father sit up and take notice. Not only could he fly at speeds that astonished his Father, but he had the ability to not only manipulate objects with his mind but with his hands and body as well, meaning tactile telekinesis.

About a month after their first Christmas, Conner, Jason and his Father had travelled to the Fortress for a history lesson. Conner had not realized the extent of his powers until that visit. There both he and Jason were analyzed by their 'grandfather the AI' or Jor-El and were told of their Kryptonian powers: flight, invulnerability, superhuman speed, superhuman strength, superhuman hearing, x-ray vision, heat vision, telescopic vision and super breath.

Jason listened to Jor-El and tried not to get upset. He had all of those abilities, but flight. It still eluted him. He tried not to be angry at his brother. It wasn't his fault. Flight would come in time; he just needed to be patient.

Conner, Jason and his Father stood at the podium that contained the Father crystal. Clark inserted the crystal and then Jor-El began the story of Clark's arrival there on Earth all those years ago, his abilities and his heritage passed down from Him and his Mother, Lara.

After Jor-El had finished, Clark turned to Conner and told him of how he had come to them that fateful day nearly a year ago.

"I know about Lex Luthor, Dad," Conner announced. "I overheard you and Mom talking last year on Christmas Eve."

"But why didn't you say anything, come to me to talk about it?" Clark was worried that Conner had never said a word.

He shrugged. "I was shocked at first, but I knew you would tell me in time. It doesn't matter to me, Dad." Conner looked up at his Father. "I love you, Mom, Jason and JoJo more than anything in this world."

Jason and Clark were truly moved. Clark squeezed his shoulder. "We know you do, right Jason?" He asked his other son.

"Yeah we know, Conner," Jason told him, also moved.

"Great, now, about my apartment in the city …?" Conner asked hoping to get his Father to agree. He didn't appear to like the idea, at least not since he had first mentioned it several months ago.

Clark hid a chuckle. "Now is not the time to get into that. I wanted to show you both some more crystals containing your heritage," Clark told him hoping to avoid the subject.

Jason knew what his Father was doing. He didn't want Conner to move out either. They would all miss him. He was fun to be around, always joking and laughing, so different from when he had first came to them.

"Alright, Dad, but you promise we'll talk about it later?" Conner was not above begging. Even though he was almost twenty-one, he did need their signatures on the lease.

"Yes, we'll talk about it later," Clark assured him and went about the Kryptonian lessons. The language was not a problem for his two sons. JoJo was still too young to begin her training, but the boys found the language fascinating and unique. Clark could not have been more proud of his children.

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, in upstate New York:_

Lex Luthor was still behind bars locked up in a maximum security prison. Clark had visited him six months after he had been sent to prison and Luthor had given him a warning. Clark had taken heed to the warning and suggested to the warden days later that Lex's guards be on rotation, just in case. Money was a temptation to all men and guards were no different. Lex had been sentenced to twenty-five to forty years in prison for his attempt on Superman's life, his cloning of humans, and countless other crimes and felonies.

Luthor knew their secret that Jason was the offspring of Lois Lane and Superman. He was under constant guard, and he had no visitors or communications with the outside world. He did not know however, that Clark Kent was in fact, Superman.

Lex was also the mastermind behind the cloning of Conner Kent, using his DNA and the DNA of Superman. Luthor's accomplices worked behind the scenes to make sure that Clark Kent was the recipient of the 'clone' Conner and where he had come from and took great pleasure from that knowledge, knowing that Clark Kent was raising 'his' son.

 _This had better work,_ Luthor thought. _I've paid the man a fortune to look the other way. It was time to get out of this hellhole._ His plans were almost complete. Although his guard had been changed up every few years, he had no problem getting information from the outside. He knew where Clark's son was and he also knew how he was going to kidnap him and force him to kill Superman.

Ten years, ten long years, he'd watched and waited for this moment. He didn't take him long to find out that Lois and Clark would be away for a week.

He laughed manically then. After all these years, Superman would die and by his own son's hand.

TBC!

~o~o~

A/N: Yeah, crazy Lex; Lex is crazy. Thanks for reading. Update in about two weeks! Thanks for reading. Reviews are love, guys!


	3. A New Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this next chapter, a friendship begins, Clark has cause for concern, and later, the family’s worst fears are realized. Read on and please leave a comment. Thanks, everyone.

_Chapter 3: A New Friendship_

_Gotham City, Wayne Towers, seventeen years earlier:_

Lois Lane exited a cab outside of Wayne Towers, took a deep breath and thought about heading into an alley to light up a cigarette to calm her nerves. It's not that she really needed it, but she wanted one nonetheless. Taking another deep breath, she headed inside the massive building ready for her interview with the elusive Bruce Wayne.

Perry had gotten the call not two days ago. She remembered Perry coming to her desk and dragging her into his office and handing her the phone. Bruce himself was on the line and seemed pretty insistent that it be her, and that he wanted no one else to do the interview. She had been flabbergasted to say the least. An interview with the man himself, Bruce Wayne, and she still couldn't believe he actually wanted her.

Perry had asked her to bring Kent along, but she thought better of it. Clark Kent was her new partner and she hated to admit it but she liked his flair for writing a story and she was a bit anxious when he was around. She couldn't put her finger on it, but he unnerved her and not in a way she wanted to think about.

Then quite unbidden, her thoughts gravitated to Superman like they usually did at some point during the day and night. The man was so distracting, so gorgeous and so unexpected. He'd saved her life several times now and she had to wonder why he was always around. Shrugging her shoulders and putting Superman and Clark Kent from her mind, she entered the elevator and headed for her interview.

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, at the Daily Planet in Metropolis:_

Clark Kent was beginning to worry. Lois was late, which wasn't exactly anything new, but he had a feeling something was going on. Now he was really worried. Lois had missed the staff meeting. "Perry, do have a minute?"

"Sure, Kent, I have some calls to make," Perry responded as he headed to his office.

"Where's Lois?" Clark asked as he closed the door to Perry's office.

"She's in Gotham City," he replied as he sat down at his desk then he looked at him. "Didn't she tell you?" He shook his head. "I told her to tell you about it. She headed there early this morning for an interview with Bruce Wayne."

"Bruce Wayne? But why would she go there alone? That city is crawling with degenerates and hoodlums." He paused. "Perry, I'm worried."

"Lois can take care of herself," Perry said, distracted by his work.

Clark wasn't so sure about that. "Umm, Perry, I have some errands to run."

"Really?" Perry asked then glanced at him, getting suspicious.

"Yeah, for that … ummm … the Mayor's story you gave me in the staff meeting?"

Perry suspected Kent had a crush on his star reporter. "Sure, Kent, but I want that story first thing in the morning."

"No problem, Chief," Clark told him then he hurried to the rooftop then to Gotham City.

~o~o~

_Back in Gotham, Bruce Wayne's office:_

Ten minutes into their 'exclusive' interview, Lois was beginning to feel as if she might as well be a piece of furniture in Wayne's massive office. He was paying her no mind and he wasn't answering any of her questions. _And what was so interesting out the window? He's been staring at the sky for the past ten minutes as if he were looking for something._

Lois tried again. "Mr. Wayne, you didn't answer my question about the space station. When will it be finished?"

Bruce turned to her as if he just remembered she was in his office and wanted a question answered. "What did you just say?"

Lois had a steel will and it took all of it not to roll her eyes. "The space station …? Are you on schedule?"

"Yes, it's on time. Is there anything else you wanted to ask me?" Bruce asked and then he turned back to the window.

Lois stood up now completely annoyed with him. "Mr. Wayne, why did you ask for me? It's obvious you aren't interested in answering any of my questions."

Bruce suddenly perked up after he had caught a glimpse of a red and blue blur streaking across the sky. "I'm sorry Ms. Lane, but we'll have to reschedule. I have … umm …" He glanced at his desk calendar, "Yes, a meeting I completely forgot about." He smiled that devastating smile then tried to placate her. "I'll call your editor tomorrow. I'm truly sorry."

 _Damn the man,_ Lois thought and after coming all this way, but instead she said, "Of course, Mr. Wayne." Seething inside, she left his office and took the elevator down to the lobby.

~o~o~

Still a bit distracted by her non-interview and muttering to herself, Lois was taken completely by surprise when she spotted her partner. "Clark? What you doing here?" She asked when she approached him.

After entering through the revolving doors, he replied, "Oh, hi, Lois. I asked Perry where you were this morning after the staff meeting and he told me you were here. Why didn't you tell me about Bruce, I mean, Mr. Wayne?"

Lois narrowed her eyes at him. "Bruce? Do you know him?"

"Of course not, Lois," Clark quickly replied, which wasn't a complete lie. He'd spoken to him as Superman over the phone several times. "Come on, I'll hail a cab for you."

"Wait a minute. Clark, it's a two-hour drive. How did you get here so fast?"

He ignored her question and guided her to the corner to hail a cab. Lois narrowed her eyes and wondered about him showing up out of the blue.

Suddenly, a man came up behind them and pointed a gun in Lois's ribs. "Move it, into the alley, and don't say a word," the crook demanded.

Bruce was across the street on the rooftop of a three-story building and he had to wonder where Superman was because he knew he was in the city. He decided to wait and see what happens.

"Clark …?"

"Do as he says, Lois," Clark instructed her then he tried to calm the crook. "You can have our money. Just don't do anything you'll regret."

"I told you not to say anything," the crook snapped at him, getting nervous. "Move it!"

Once they entered the alley, Clark held out his hands in submission, slowly reached inside his jacket, then handed the crook a few dollars and his watch.

"Lois?" Clark looked to her not to do anything crazy. Lois lifted her bag from her shoulder, but then she hesitated.

"Hand it over, lady," the crook demanded, not in the mood. His gun cocked ready to fire.

"I don't think so!" Someone spoke to them from above their heads.

The crook looked up at the sound then Clark caught the crook off-guard, snatched the gun from him and had him in a hand lock behind his back in seconds.

"Good job!" The voice seemed to congratulate him.

Lois and Clark both looked up at the voice of … Batman! Bruce slid down a wire from above and landed without making a sound. "I'll take care of him." He couldn't help but look around and still no Superman and he wondered where he could be, then he stared at Kent and watched as his hair slide down over his forehead and he could see the spit-curl clearly.

"Thank you," Lois said, truly grateful.

"Yes, thank you, Batman," Clark said and pushed his hair out of eyes. He pulled the crook to his feet. He then peered through his mask of Batman and of course, it was Bruce Wayne. He had suspected it for a while now, but now it appeared to be true.

"No problem, just be careful in this city," Bruce said then he took the crook to a waiting police cruiser whom he had summoned after witnessing the crime.

"Wait!" Clark called to him then he turned to Lois. "If you promise to head back to Metropolis and not get into any more trouble, I'll put you in a cab."

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" Lois asked hands on hips.

"No, Lois, but I assumed your interview with Mr. Wayne was over, so there's nothing keeping you here, is there?" Clark asked, wheedling a bit.

"I suppose," she said and glanced at Batman. "Alright, Bruce did promise to call Perry tomorrow and reschedule."

"Oh, no, you never got the interview?" Clark asked surprised about that.

"Yeah, he was too busy staring out the window looking for something … or someone," Lois replied now very suspicious of Mr. Wayne.

"Oh, I see. I'm sorry, Lois," Clark told her meaning it, then he led her to a cab and he watched as she headed to the airport."

"Nice going … Mr. Kent, or should I say … Superman?" Bruce whispered once they were alone. He held out his hand.

Clark smiled and shook his hand. "Mr. Wayne, is it?"

Bruce shook his head, chuckled then he quirked a smile.

~o~o~

_Present day, outside Luthor's prison, a mile away:_

Mercy Graves had arranged everything just as Lex had instructed. The guard would be drugged and Lex would change clothes with him, walk out of the prison without any problems, steal his identification with his photograph inside, and leave the area with her help. They had six hours before the guard would wake up, plenty of time to get to Kansas and put Lex's plans into motion.

She looked up from her cell phone and there coming towards here was Lex looking as if he was out taking a stroll on a Sunday afternoon. She shook her head not quite believing how easy that had been. She started the car.

"That was easy. Where to ...?" Mercy asked, knowing the answer as she watched him climb inside.

He took off the guard's hat, badge and identification. "Smallville," Lex told her and then began to change into more appropriate attire, including a toupee, a suit and a tie.

Soon they arrived at a small airport outside the city then boarded a private plane which would be at their disposal later when they left with their 'special cargo.' They arrived in Smallville a few hours later. They didn't have a lot of time. Soon, it would be all over the news that he had escaped but the Man of Steel would not be anywhere around to stop him.

Luthor then met up with several gentlemen ready to do whatever he told them. The price was definitely right.

~o~o~

_Smallville, Kansas, later that same day:_

Lois and the kids had traveled to Smallville by plane. Clark felt it best to keep up appearances just in case. He would be coming a little later, after he had taken their luggage to their destination, their special spot on Nassau in the Caribbean. It held special memories for them. Lois couldn't wait to get going.

"Now, I want you to listen to your Grandma, do what she says, no matter what understand?" Lois instructed her children.

"Mom, we know that," Jason replied.

"Where is Grandma?" JoJo asked looking around.

"I'm not sure. Maybe she's in town. We are a little early," Lois thoughtfully replied. The front door had been unlocked as usual.

"I'm here!" Martha announced as she got out of her truck arms full of groceries.

"Martha, I'll take those," Lois told her and took the groceries from her and headed to the kitchen.

Martha was happy to hand them over so she could give her grandbabies a proper welcome. She held out her arms. "Come here JoJo, Jason," Martha and took them into her arms.

"Hi, Grandma," JoJo said and hugged her close.

"We missed you," Jason said getting emotional.

"I missed you too, but we have an entire week to catch up," Martha said.

Suddenly, the back door opened and Clark walked inside in his jeans and plaid. "Hey, everyone! Hi, Mom," Clark said and went to give her a kiss on the cheek.

He then picked up JoJo, even though she was getting a bit too old for it, but JoJo wasn't complaining. She kissed her Daddy's cheek and hugged him close. "Can't you stay with us for a few days, Dad?"

"Now, honey, I already explained that your Mom and I are going on a trip, just the two of us," Clark explained to his little girl. Lois and Clark hadn't taken a vacation since JoJo was born.

JoJo pouted. "I wanna come," she told her Father.

"Come on, squirt, let's head out to the barn; Shelby wants to play," Jason told her hoping to cheer her up.

"Ok," she replied. She loved playing with Shelby.

"Your Mom and I will be out in a few minutes to say goodbye," Clark told them but they had already ran outside to the barn.

Lois chuckled at her children. 'You know you can't compete with that old dog," Lois told her husband.

He chuckled. "Yeah, I know. Are you ready to go?" He asked his wife.

"In a minute … could you take the kids bags upstairs? I don't want Martha carrying those," Lois instructed.

"Sure, I'll be right back," Clark replied and headed upstairs.

Lois watched him for a moment then went to her Mother-in-law and they both went to sit on the sofa. "Martha, please don't let the kids run all over the place. They love it here but I want you to keep an eye on them, especially Jason. You know he'll head into town without saying a word and before you know it, hours will go by, and then you'll wonder where he is. He's done it to us a few times and Clark had to go looking for him."

"Lois, I raised Clark. I know he can get carried away with his powers. He could be half way across the state without realizing it. I know what to expect. Don't worry," Martha patted her hand. "Besides, Ben is just up the road, and he … ummm, he'll be coming by later for dinner." She ducked her head feeling embarrassed.

"Oh, Ben, you say? Humm, what's up, Martha? Are you too …?" Lois asked knowing the answer. They had been seeing each other for years. It was time to stop all this secrecy.

"Well, we have for a while now," Martha admitted. "I haven't told Clark yet though."

"Told me what?" Clark asked coming down the stairs and into the living room.

"Ben and your Mom," Lois answered before Martha could speak.

"Oh, I know about him," Clark replied unconcerned.

"You do?" Martha asked, surprised.

"Of course, Ben called me and we talked. He truly cares for you, Mom. Put him out of his misery and marry the man," Clark told her only half-joking.

"Well, he hasn't asked me yet, Clark," Martha said feeling as if Clark had let the cat out of the bag.

"Oops!" Clark whispered. "Sorry. Ok, it's time to go. Lois?"

Lois shook her head at her distracted husband. "Sorry about that, Martha." She kissed her goodbye.

Soon they said their tearful goodbyes to the kids and then they were off into the sky.

~o~o~

A few hours later, Ben arrived for dinner and found the house quiet and no one was around. _That's odd,_ he thought. "Martha!" He called and headed upstairs. He sniffed and came back down. The potatoes were burning. He turned off the stove.

He knew then that something was terribly wrong. Martha would never leave the stove unattended, especially with children in the house. He headed back up the stairs again, looked inside all the bedrooms, but then he heard a muffled sound. "Martha!" He followed the sound and found her inside her closet tied up with a rag around her mouth and another one inside.

"Martha, oh, my God!" He exclaimed and helped her release the binds and pulled the rag from her mouth.

"Ben, thank God you got here. The kids, they took the kids!" Martha exclaimed and then she whimpered getting upset.

Ben helped her up and took her to her bed. "Calm down, that's it; take a deep breath. Now and tell me what happened. How long ago was this?"

"Not long, I think." She glanced at the clock. "Maybe an hour or two; I can't be sure. I have to call Clark right now!" She exclaimed and picked up the bedside phone. "Clark, Clark, please pick up," she mumbled into the phone.

"Isn't he picking up?" Ben asked worried they wouldn't be able to reach him.

"No, he's not picking up. Maybe it's because they're overseas, I don't know."

"Should we call the police? I mean, they are special. What can we tell them?" Ben asked her unsure of what to say.

"I know; I'll call Conner," Martha said, then dialed his number and reached him on the first ring. "Conner, thank God. You have to come to Smallville right away. The kids were kidnapped. They … they're gone," Martha told him barely holding it together.

"What? I'll be right there," he told her. As soon as he hung up, he jumped into the sky. He then thought of Young Justice and what they could do to help, but then he thought about Lex and the secret. He'd never told them about that. It wasn't that he didn't trust them, but they would look at him differently if they knew. He wanted to keep that secret as long as possible. He decided to call the League instead.

As Conner was flying to Smallville, he couldn't help but think about Lex and their connection. All these years, he had pushed him from his mind, but now he had a bad feeling that he was responsible for this somehow. He couldn't let him hurt his family.

Conner would gladly give his life for them, but he hoped it wouldn't come to that.

~o~o~

_Meanwhile on Nassau island:_

After checking into their hotel room, Lois and Clark's devices were beeping non-stop. There were messages from Martha and Ben, which caused Lois's heart to pound with dread.

"Clark, something's wrong," Lois told her husband. "Look, messages from Martha and Ben."

Lois put the call on speaker then played the messages. They stared at each other, not saying a word. He picked up their luggage, which were two small bags. They hadn't planned on using much clothing except for a swimsuit and trunks and a few outfits for dinner.

Clark twirled into this suit and they were in the sky in moments. Lois called Martha and told her that they were on their way, to call the police and tell them exactly what they needed to hear. Martha understood.

As soon she hung up with Martha, her phone rang again and it was Conner.

"Mom, Dad, I'm here at the house in Smallville."

"Conner, what happened? Where are my children?" Lois asked trying to keep her composure.

"We'll find them. But, I just heard over the news that Lex Luthor escaped from prison earlier today."

Lois's eyes grew huge and then she gasped.

"What, what is it?" Clark nearly screamed at her.

"Lex has escaped."

Clark flew even faster if that were possible.

TBC!

~o~o~

A/N: Damn, Luthor's hide! I'll be cursing for a while guys. Man, I hate him. Update in about a week. I'm further along with the story, so weekly updates for a few chapters going forward. Stay tuned for the next few exciting chapters. Thanks for reading. Reviews are love.


	4. Heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this next chapter, Conner was a hero, but it wasn’t always that way, and later, a desperate man sacrifices everything for those he loves. Read on and please leave a comment.

_Chapter 4: Heroes_

_Five years earlier, the Hall of Justice in Metropolis:_

Kon-El, aka Superboy, Kid Flash, Aqualad, Speedy, and Robin, a newly formed teen superhero team known as Young Justice, were assembled at the Hall of Justice for their first assignment.

Batman, Superman, J'onn Jones, Green Arrow and Aquaman stood at the entrance and watched the new team get acquainted with their new surroundings. The heroes were still unsure as to how this was going to work, but once they explained that they would be junior members, Speedy wanted no part of it. He left in a huff.

"Now is the time. Anyone else care to leave?" Superman asked the remaining members. Silence followed.

Superboy, however, had spoken to his Father at length about who the leader would be, but he wasn't sure how the rest of the team was going to take the news that he was the leader of this group.

Superman came forward. "I know that each of you probably think that you should be the leader, but when you're out in the field, you are all equal. You must work together and in a few months, a vote will decide who will lead."

"But …?" Superboy began, but was interrupted.

Robin also spoke up. "I have the most experience."

"Did you not hear what I said?" Superman asked.

"We heard you," Robin muttered.

Superboy was silent. He felt betrayed by the one person he could trust.

Superman walked over to him as he caught his look. "Is there something you'd like to say Superboy?"

"No sir," Conner replied.

"You're dismissed," Superman told the group.

They all left the Hall of Justice each muttering to themselves.

~o~o~

Once the group had left the Hall, Batman had a question. "What was that all about?"

"I think I may have some idea," Superman replied.

"Please fill us in," Green Arrow wanted to know why the dissension among the group.

"Let's go back inside." Superman went inside the Hall and then told them about his recent conversations with Superboy.

"I see. It's just a misunderstanding?" Green Arrow thoughtfully asked.

"Yes, I'll clear it all up soon. Don't worry. I have faith this group will work out. They only need time to work on a few missions together, to get to know each other better, and then once a leader is chosen, they'll click ... just like we did."

"I agree," Batman said and had to chuckle remembering how quickly they had gotten along.

"So do I," J'onn also agreed smiling.

Green Arrow wasn't so sure about that. It took them months to get along, to accept their differences and work together, and they weren't even teenagers!

~o~o~

_An hour later, Young Justice's secret headquarters in Hawaii:_

Conner was furious with his Father for putting the entire group in this position. He tried to think of his reasons for setting up the group like this, but all he could remember were his words to him, "Because of your powers, you would be the stronger of the group." But the more he thought about those words, it didn't specifically mean he would be the leader. He felt like an idiot for misinterpreting his Father's words.

Suddenly, an alarm went off and monitors came alive with all manner of emergencies. The League was busy with a serious problem overseas, so Young Justice was called into action in multiple locations all over the country.

After that first assignment, the League kept close tabs of the progress of thieir missions, taking note of the team's actions away from the other and as a group. It was clear that Superboy was the strongest of the group, but his actions were erratic and unreliable. It was also clear that he was still growing into his powers. The League decided that the time would come when they would inevitably have to work together as a whole.

That would be their true test.

~o~o~

A few months later, on a mission to investigate mysterious explosions in and around Metropolis, it was becoming more apparent to the League that Superboy was definitely growing stronger and more self-assured. Conner also realized something during his brief encounter with his Father, that they were both a bit unsure as it was their first time working on the same assignment, but he had taught him that action not reaction was called for to defeat their enemy. He was learning a lot and with his Father's help and Conner hoped to learn even more in the future.

The time had finally come when a leader would be decided, and Superboy it turns out, was not that person, but it wasn't until after Ms. Martian had joined their team that Conner began to enjoy the group and he was a lot more agreeable to training and fitting into this new team.

~o~o~

_Present day, the Kent Farm:_

Conner had managed to calm his grandmother down long enough to find out what had happened. Apparently, a few armed men had entered the house while the kids were still in the barn. They had tied her up and that was all she knew. The amount of time between the men arriving at the front door, Ben finding her and his arrival was now several hours later. An 'Amber' Alert was also sent out once the police had been informed.

Conner had immediately taken to the skies to find some clue as to where they could have taken his siblings. He flew all over Smallville, even to as far as the neighboring towns, but he couldn't find anything. His hearing was also keen to all conversations, as he listened carefully for ten minutes or so, but then he thought he heard something. He tuned out as much as he could, and then he heard a woman's voice and she was shouting at someone.

"Both of them, but why?" The woman's voice shouted.

"Don't ask questions, just shut up and drive," a man's voice responded.

It must be them, Conner thought, so he followed the sound, hoping they would speak again and sure enough, they did.

"Lex, you know Superman will kill you for this," the woman said.

"I don't think so," the man told his companion.

Conner had heard enough. He followed the voices to an abandoned airstrip with a small plane on the outskirts of the city. Luthor must be losing his grip on reality if he thought they couldn't find them here only a few hours away from Smallville. He shook his head and waited to hear where they were taking Jason and JoJo.

Suddenly, he heard his Father's voice in his communicator. "Conner, where are you? Lois and I are here at the ranch."

"I found them Father. Luthor has them at an airstrip preparing to leave to who knows where. I thought I'd wait for you, but you have to hurry. I'm about nearly one hundred miles north at an abandoned airstrip."

"I'm on my way," he said. He then told Lois that Conner had found them and that he's waiting for him.

Lois kissed his cheek, her eyes bright. "Just bring them home," she pleaded to him.

~o~o~

_On a small private jet on the outskirts of Smallville:_

Jason and JoJo Kent were huddled together with green kryptonite tied around their throats. It wasn't enough to kill them, just to debilitate them and to keep them weak.

Jason tried to calm his little sister as best he could. "Everything will … be alright. Conner and Dad … will find us."

"I'm … scared," JoJo whimpered then pulled her brother close.

Jason had felt powerless against Luthor and the men who caught them by surprise coming out of the barn. They had both ran as fast as they could but then they both felt the effects of green kryptonite and they had fallen to the ground. Jason had not seen Lex Luthor since that fateful day on the yacht but he would know that face anywhere. The man really was insane if he thought he could get away with this.

Luthor watched the children huddled together. He shook his head truly shocked to realize that Jason and JoJo were both the children of Superman. That could mean only one thing … Clark Kent and Superman were one in the same. It was an unbelievable thought, one that had eluded him for years, but now he knew the connection. Now he understood why Clark Kent had taken Conner into his family so easily without any questions asked.

Smiling to himself, he watched the kids grow weaker, but then he heard a noise outside and that hated voice called to him. "Come out, Luthor, you're surrounded."

"Wait a minute," Luthor said and went to the door of the plane. "It's you!"

"Who were you expecting?" Conner replied.

Luthor then pulled out a gun and pointed it to the kids. "You can take the kids, but I want you. You're the one I want," Luthor told him.

Conner frowned at that statement, eyed the gun and wondered if he could take it from him with his abilities, but his other goons were inside with orders to shoot the kids. He had no choice. "Let them go, and then … I'll go with you," he told him.

Luthor smiled. "Let them go," he told Mercy and his goons.

"But, you can't do that," Mercy was confused by his actions. "What about our plans?"

"I said let them go," he told her firmly.

Mercy sighed, untied the kids, took the green kryptonite from around their throats and then they came out barely able to walk. They held tightly to the other as they alowly exited the plane.

Conner watched his siblings feeling hatred and disgust for Luthor and what he had tried to do. He went to them and held them close. He took them a bit further from the plane, and told them to give their Father a device he handed to Jason and that he would see them soon.

"But Conner, you can't go with him," Jason pleaded to his brother.

"Don't worry; Father will find me," Conner told him believing it with all his heart.

"Let's go!" Luthor hollered.

"Conner!" JoJo whimpered. "Please don't go!"

He touched her cheek. "I'll see you soon ... I promise."

Jason pulled his sister close to his side as she began to cry. Minutes later, the small plane was in the air and gone from their sight.

Seconds later, Superman showed up and saw his children. He landed then pulled them in for a hug. "Are you hurt? Where's Conner?"

Jason pointed to the disappearing plane. "Luthor took him away. He gave himself up to him, Dad … for us."

"Daddy, you have to bring him back," JoJo whimpered.

Clark frowned as he watched the plane as it flew further and further away. _I can't leave the children here all alone._

"Dad, Conner said to give you this," Jason said and handed him a small device.

'It's a tracking device," he said and grinned at Conner's quick thinking or maybe this was his plan all along. "Come on, your Mother is waiting for you," he told them and picked them up and headed back to Smallville.

~o~o~

Back at the farm, Lois had just received word from the League that they would be arriving shortly. Just then she heard a swooshing sound and knew it was her husband.

Lois, Martha and Ben came out of the house and saw Clark and the children. Lois ran to them and hugged them close. "Jason, JoJo, thank goodness, but ... where's Conner?"

"Let's go inside and then I'll explain," Clark told his wife.

"Clark, the League just called. They're on their way," Lois told him.

"Good, we'll need them. Sit down, honey, Mom, Ben," Clark quietly said.

Everyone sat down as Clark paced for a moment. "Conner is with Luthor," he hurriedly told them without preamble.

"Oh, no, what happened?" Martha asked so worried for her grandson.

"Conner went with him … so Luthor would let us go," Jason sadly told them.

"Oh, honey, he did?" Lois murmured and pulled her children close to her side.

"Yes, he did, but Conner left us with a tracking device, Lois. We'll find him in no time," Clark told her feeling proud of his son.

"But what if Luthor finds the device, what then?" Ben asked.

"That's why I have to leave now. I can't wait for the League. Tell them I'll be in touch as soon as I can."

He leaned over and kissed his wife and kids and then he was gone.

~o~o~

_Five minutes later:_

Batman, Wonder Woman and J'onn Jones arrived at the ranch ready to begin their search for the children.

"Where is he?" Bruce asked as he entered the farmhouse, looked around and didn't see Clark.

"Clark is gone. He left a few minutes ago," Lois responded. She was in the kitchen fixing everyone a meal. Martha and the kids were still traumatized.

"Superman, can you hear me?" Bruce asked through his communicator. "He's not answering. Do you have any idea which way he went?"

"Luthor's plane took off about 100 miles north of here," Jason told them then he turned to his Mother. "Mom, can I go with them? I can help … please?" He asked, hoping this was his chance to prove himself.

"Jason, no, I don't think so," Lois responded firmly.

"He may be able to help us, Lois," Wonder Woman said.

"How? How can a teenager help you?" Lois asked.

"Well, he is his father's son. Need I say more?" She asked, knowing she couldn't argue with that statement.

"Well, I don't know," Lois hesitated.

Jason saw it as an opening. "I'll go change. Wait for me." He hurriedly told the League before his mother could think about it further. He turned and sprinted quickly up the stairs, and was back in five seconds clad in his new superhero uniform that Lois had never seen before. He was wearing a blue tee shirt with red and gold 'S' on his chest, black jeans and a black leather jacket. It was almost identical to Conner's first costume.

"Jason?" Lois gasped at her son.

"We have to hurry," Bruce said and headed out.

Jason kissed his Mom's cheek. "I'll be in touch. Don't worry, Mom."

"Do as Batman says and you'll be alright," Lois said and prayed that be the case. She pulled him close for a hug and kissed his cheek.

"Bye, Jason!" JoJo, Martha and Ben hollered after him.

"Bye, JoJo, Grandma, Mr. Ben!" Jason hollered back.

Then he was gone.

~o~o~

_On Luthor's plane, still headed north:_

Luthor couldn't tear his eyes away from the young man staring at him with such hatred. He shook his head and wondered about fate, Superman and his son. "I can't get over how much you look like him, and sound like him too."

"Better him than you," Conner taunted with a smirk.

Luthor chuckled. "I happen to agree with you." He surprised himself with that statement. "So you know?"

"Yes, I know," Conner replied as he stared at him trying to read him.

"I admit my plans have changed now," Luthor began.

"How have your plans changed? I'm Superman's son … not yours," Conner told him firmly.

"You are my son, Conner, just as much, maybe even more so."

"Never," Conner didn't believe that not for a minute.

"Oh, don't let that 'S' on your chest fool you. You are mine and I intend to prove it."

Conner chuckled, but inside he wondered what he could mean by that statement. "Where are we going?"

"We'll be there shortly. Just sit tight," Luthor told him.

A few minutes passed and Conner couldn't hold it in anymore. He needed to understand why Lex was doing this and most of all, why he hated his Father. "I've always wondered. Why do you hate my Father so much? What did he do to you? He would never hurt anyone, not ever."

"I can't believe you would ask me that. I hate him because he is what he is."

"Because he's an alien? Really?" Conner couldn't believe it. _There must be more to it._

"Why do you think I hate him?" Luthor was curious about him and what went through his mind.

Conner thought about it for a moment. "I've had years to think about this and the way I see it ... you're jealous of the things he can do. But if he were an ordinary guy, then maybe I would think you two could be friends maybe ... in another lifetime, of course."

Lex had to chuckle. "Superman and me ... friends? Not in this lifetime or any other. Now that you can believe."

Conner just shook his head at that statement.

TBC!

~o~o~

A/N: Just a little shout out to Smallville there! I hope you enjoyed it. A big chapter coming up! Stay tuned. Update in about a week. Thanks for reading, everyone. Reviews are love!


	5. Targets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this next chapter, Conner and Lex face off, Lex’s plot is revealed, and later, Lois and Clark have some very important decisions to make. Please read and please leave a comment. A heads up! Things are moving along pretty swiftly, so if you don’t pop in now, you’re going to miss a lot!! Thanks and enjoy the ride!

_Chapter 5: Targets_

_High over the skies of western Canada:_

Not far away, Clark was scanning the skies with the tracking device still wondering what Luthor had planned for Conner. He was so worried for his son.

Conner was so special to him. He couldn't explain it. It's not as if he loved him more than his other children, but he was a very powerful young man … more powerful than he could ever be. And Clark was worried that with all that power, he may not be able to control his emotions. He could hurt a lot of people and that was something he never wanted for any of his children. It was a burden, having that kind of power and having to restrain your instincts to protect the ones you love, and he never wanted them to feel what he had felt countless times in the past.

Suddenly, he thought he heard the small plane in the distance. His burst of speed startled even himself.

~o~o~

_An abandoned airstrip, somewhere in Canada:_

The small jet had finally landed and Conner felt so alone. He didn't think he could take what they had planned for him. He suspected Luthor wanted to take his blood and replicate him, make soldiers like him or some other insane plot, but he couldn't allow that to happen.

"Don't come any closer!" Conner told Luthor's goons.

"Take him!" Luthor ordered.

"I mean it; don't come any closer!" Conner yelled at them then he backed his way into a corner. He began to wonder if he could really hurt these people, then he closed his eyes for a brief moment.

"What is he doing? I knew this was a bad idea," Mercy murmured. "At least with the younger ones, we had some control. You don't know what this one is capable of doing, Lex," she continued, hoping they could abort this insane mission before anyone got hurt.

"You should listen to her!" Conner snapped. He didn't know how long he could keep this force field around him, so he inched his way toward the door, hoping to flee, but then he thought he heard a swishing sound. He knew his Father would be upset if anyone got hurt. He knew this without a shadow of a doubt, but he may not have a choice. He hated needles.

Suddenly, Superman appeared before them in the door of the plane, hands on his hips breathing heavily, cape flapping in the wind, then he commanded, "Let him go, Lex."

"Not on your life, Superman. He's mine," Luthor answered his demand then pointed a kryptonite gun at him.

Clark nodded his head at the pitiful man. "He was never 'yours' Lex," Superman told him and then he eyed the gun closely. The bullets were green and he was beginning to feel the effects of the green kryptonite inside the plane. He abruptly stopped moving forward.

Lex smirked feeling in control once again. "Yeah, I see you know what's going on here. I suggest you turn around and leave. Conner is not going with you," Lex told the shocked superhero.

"Father?" Conner whispered as he also saw the green kryptonite inside the gun and his Father could be killed. He couldn't let that happen. He then narrowed his eyes and concentrated on the gun in Luthor's hand.

Lex suddenly felt his hold on the gun start to lessen. "How are you doing that?" Lex murmured to him.

"What? What's going on?" Mercy asked. She watched as the gun slowly moved out of Lex's hand and it inexplicably fell to the floor and then it began to melt into a puddle of metal on the floor.

Clark saw his chance and lunged for Lex and tackled him to the floor.

Conner also saw his chance and tackled the goons and tied them up with rope. He turned his eyes on Mercy, raised his eyebrows with a silent question then she backed up and sat down with the goons. He tied her up as well.

Clark brought a stunned and defeated Lex over to the rest of them and tied him up too.

Both superheroes then exited the small plane when they heard voices and noises outside. It was the League.

Batman, Wonder Woman, J'onn Jonz and Jason, walked up to the twosome and smiled. "I see we're late … again!" He shook his head not surprised by this. "What happened in there?"

Conner spotted his brother and couldn't help but smile. "Jason … you came for me?" He asked his younger brother with a smile and walked over to him.

"Of course, knuckle-head," he replied and then they were holding each other close. "Thanks, Jas," Conner said truly moved.

They both pulled back feeling embarrassed by their show of affection. "Nice costume," Conner said and smiled as he looked him over.

Jason puffed up his chest. "I like it too," he said and smiled back.

Clark just shook his head and smiled at his sons. He turned to Batman and the others. "Luthor underestimated Conner's abilities."

"How so?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Conner's unique ability to move objects with his mind never even occurred to Lex, so when he pointed a gun at me loaded with green bullets," he began. He walked over to Conner and Jason. "He removed the gun from his hand and then it melted, and then we saw our chance. Lex and his accomplices are tied up inside."

"I'll go and get them," Wonder Woman said as she approached the small plane.

J'onn followed her for a moment. "Wait!" He exclaimed. J'onn stopped and then turned back and asked an important question. "Conner, did Lex tell you what his plans were while he was bringing you here?"

"No, he never said a word. I asked him, of course. I suspected some wild scheme of … cloning me … maybe, but I can't be sure."

"We'll get the answers we need," Wonder Woman said, as she removed her golden rope from her waist.

Batman and the others, except Superman, Conner and Jason, followed her inside. J'onn was still worried about Lex and what he could reveal to them. He pulled his friends aside once again before they boarded the plane. They then decided that his lady accomplice and Lex's goons would be removed first and only Lex would be questioned.

Lex watched as the League entered the small plane. He knew who they all were and what they were capable of because he had his sources.

~o~o~

Meanwhile, outside the plane, Superman heard cars approaching. It was the Canadian police. He counted at least five vehicles. They had come prepared. Clark assumed they remembered Luthor's mad plots from years ago when he had come there and caused death and destruction in his wake.

After the head car had stopped, Clark came forward. "Gentleman, please wait here for a moment," he said as he approached them. "My team is inside. Luthor is incapacitated but we need to know why he kidnapped Clark Kent's children and then Superboy. He won't be able to lie his way out of this. Please wait here," he stressed again.

The apparent leader of the police force considered this and decided to wait. "You have two minutes," the policeman replied. Clark thanked him and shook his hand.

~o~o~

After Luthor's accomplices had been removed from the jet, Wonder Woman meanwhile, wrapped her lasso around Lex and asked him a question. "Why did you kidnap Clark Kent's children and what were your plans for them?"

Luthor slowly raised his head and gave her the answer.

Diana had one more question. "Did you tell anyone else your suspicions?"

After Lex answered that question, her first instinct was not to believe him, but then she wanted to strangle the man.

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, back in Smallville:_

Lois Lane-Kent had just gotten the call that Conner had been rescued and that everything was fine. "Oh, that's wonderful. Thank you, Superman," she said hoping no one was listening. "When will they be home?"

"In a few hours," Clark replied. "Goodbye, Mrs. Kent."

"Goodbye, Superman," Lois told him, smiled and hung up.

"Mom?" JoJo wanted to know what was happening.

"Everything is fine, honey. Your Dad, Conner and Jason will be home in a few hours," she announced to the happy group.

JoJo went to her mother and held her close. "I can't wait to see them," she told her.

"Me too, sweetie, me too," Lois said holding her daughter tightly to her.

"What a relief," Martha said and hugged Ben.

"See, I wasn't worried," Ben told her.

Martha pulled back surprised by that statement, but she wouldn't call him on it. "I know you weren't, and thank you for being my rock," she told him, holding him close.

"Anytime, Martha, anytime," Ben told her, then he kissed her forehead.

Lois smiled at them. _It seems Clark was right. We may be planning a wedding soon._ "Hey, you know what? Can you imagine how hungry three superheroes are going to be once they get back?"

"I can just imagine," Martha replied chuckling.

"I want to help," JoJo told her mother.

Lois turned to her daughter, pushed her long dark hair out of her eyes, and she couldn't help but think. _One day you will be out there in the world right beside your Father and brothers helping people, saving people and I couldn't be more proud when and if it happened._

"I know you do," Lois finally replied and smiled at her daughter's sparkling blue eyes.

~o~o~

 _Back in Canada:_

Clark, Conner and Jason decided to ride back to Smallville inside the jet, but it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

"Well, is anyone going to tell me what Lex's plan was for my children?"

"You don't want to know," Wonder Woman responded. She then concentrated on the navigation equipment. "We should be landing in Smallville in an hour."

Agitated, Clark stood up. "Of course, I want to know. My imagination is probably far worse than anything you could tell me," he said raising his voice a bit.

Diana turned her head to J'onn and raised her eyebrows. He got the message.

"Alright, I'll tell you, but please keep in mind that Lex is insane," J'onn began.

"We know that," Clark replied then he turned to his two sons and spoke to them. "He didn't succeed and he won't, not ever."

Jason and Conner nodded and listened to what J'onn had to say.

J'onn stood up and began to pace, because he was getting upset just thinking about Lex's plans. "He wanted the younger children for their blood, but when Conner showed up he saw his chance to hurt all of you, because he knows Clark. He knows you're Superman."

Clark stiffened as he glanced at his sons. "What else did he say?"

He sighed then glanced at Conner. "You were right. He wanted you for your blood as well, but he wanted to build an army of Superman look-alikes to rule the world."

"How did he think he could control super-beings?" Jason asked confused.

"In his mind, they would have his blood as well, and maybe because they didn't have Clark's influence, he could control them somehow," Batman responded.

"He's a lunatic, Father," Conner told him then he stared at him with a fire in his eyes that Clark had never seen before. "I should have destroyed them all when I had the chance," he blurted out without thinking.

Jason gasped as he stared at his brother with something akin to shame.

Clark saw that look and he had to set Conner straight. He went to him, stood him up and clutched him to his chest. "No, Conner, destroying Lex or anyone else would not have changed anything."

He pulled back and stared at his Father. "Of course it would. He'd be dead and the secret along with him."

Clark inwardly sighed and realized that he needed to understand about killing and why it was wrong. They'd had numerous conversations with all his children about this, but Conner more than the others because he was the most powerful of his children.

"Sit down, son," he told him.

Conner was not in the mood. "Please, Dad, not another lecture. I know I'm right about this. Luthor made me. He knew what he was doing from the start. He knew that he was going to prison, and he suspected the truth back then, even though he didn't know it at the time. But now, he knows about us. He knows you're Clark Kent. He could tell the world, then what? That secret could destroy all of us."

Jason was thinking of his Mother and sister. He began to worry then. "He's right, Dad."

Clark listened to them and he knew it was true. There was no guarantee that Luthor would keep his mouth shut and then the secret could be out. But Clark believed that he wouldn't say a word. As long as Luthor was alive, he wouldn't say anything. He had known about Jason all these years and he hadn't told anyone.

"Clark?" Batman wanted to know what he was thinking.

"Did you ask him if he had told anyone else about me, that I'm Clark Kent?"

"No, he hadn't told anyone else."

"That's a relief, I guess," Clark thoughtfully said.

"But we can't trust him, Clark, not for a minute. If he could escape from a maximum security prison twice, who knows what he could do next," Batman told him.

But before he could come up with an answer to that, Wonder Woman spoke up.

"We're here," Wonder Woman announced. "Buckle up, everyone."

Clark turned to his sons. "We'll talk at the house," Clark said and sat down deep in thought as to what this could mean to his family.

~o~o~

_The Kent Farm, a little while later:_

Conner and Jason entered the farm house and were immediately surrounded with hugs and kisses and of course the inevitable questions, but Lois had only one, "Where's your Father?"

Conner and Jason glanced at each other but didn't reply.

Lois got the hint. Something must have happened. "Go upstairs and change and then we'll talk. Go on now," she stated firmly when they just stood there not saying anything.

"Mom, where's Dad?" JoJo asked concerned.

"He'll be here in a little while. Go and finish your dinner," Lois told her curious daughter.

Martha went to her daughter-in-law and put her arm around her, but she didn't say anything.

Lois held up her cell. "Should I call him?"

"Call him, honey. Just let him know you're here when he's ready to talk, and then he'll be home in no time. You'll see."

She squeezed her hand. "Thank you, Martha," Lois murmured truly grateful. Then she went out onto the porch and looked up at the sky. Sighing, she dialed his number. He didn't answer but she left him a message, hoping he was listening. "I know you. I know how your mind works … brooding and being alone … but I'm here waiting for you. We all are. We love you and need you. Please come home." She hung up and waited, then a call came through.

"I'm on my way," Clark told her then the phone went silent. Minutes later, he drifted down from the sky and walked up the stairs to the porch. He didn't say anything but took Lois into his arms. He kissed her and she kissed him back for a moment.

Lois pulled back and touched his cheek. "Everyone is safe. That's all that matters, and whatever is bothering you, we'll work it out."

He nodded, loving her so much in that moment. She took his hand as they entered the house.

TBC!

~o~o~

A/N: Oh, man, the family has some hard thinking to do. Come back in a week to find out what happens next. Thanks for reading. Reviews are love. I would really, really appreciate a note of … good job or update soon … just something to know you're reading. Thanks, everyone!


	6. Homefront

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this next chapter, the family is in crisis. What will they do? You have to read and find out. This is one of my favorite chapters. Read on and please leave a comment. Thank you! :D

_Chapter 6: Homefront_

_The Kent farm, a little while later:_

Once everyone had changed and were downstairs in the living room, dinner would have to wait for a while. Clark paced in front of his beautiful family for a moment, but then he thought it best he just spit it out. “Luthor knows about me. He knows Clark Kent is Superman.”

“But how … when?” Lois asked getting upset but still holding it together.

“It must have happened when JoJo and I were exposed to green kryptonite both here on the farm and on the plane. We both had a reaction to it and he just knew,” Jason responded.

“He told you?” Lois asked her husband.

“No, Lois. Diana used her truth lasso on him and that’s when he told her his plans for our children,” Clark responded and tried not to lose it when he thought about Lex and what he had planned for them.

Lois stiffened at that statement. “What plans? Tell me all of it, Clark. I have a right to know.”

“I’ll tell her, Dad,” Conner said. He took a deep breath, then continued, “I suspected that was the reason he kidnapped JoJo and Jason and I didn’t … I didn’t think they would survive it, so I went with him.”

“Oh, Conner,” Lois cried and went to him and pulled him close in a tight hug.

“I had to Mom, I had to save them,” Conner choked out.

“It’s alright, it’s alright,” Lois murmured and stroked his back.

“There’s more, Lois,” Clark told her.

“Go on; tell me the rest,” Lois demanded trying to be strong, but inside her heart was screaming at the injustice of it all.

“Luthor’s ultimate goal was to clone Conner and build an army of super soldiers. In his mind, with his blood and mine, there would be no stopping him. They would all be under his control … including Conner.”

“I see,” Lois said and sighed. “It’s far worse than what we ever could have imagined.”

“We have to do something. We can’t just sit around and wait for him to tell everyone,” Jason finally spoke up then.

“I don’t think he will say anything,” Lois thoughtfully said.

“But I think he will, Lois. He knows it would hurt me and our family. It’s been his greatest wish, to destroy everything that I’ve worked for and kept from the world … a normal life … meaning you and my children,” Clark told her with deep sorrow.

Silence for a minute or two as everyone digested those words.

“We have to prepare,” Martha spoke up then.

“No, no, we can’t give in to him. I can’t give in,” Lois stated firmly.

“Lois …” Clark began.

“No, Clark. He can’t destroy our family. I won’t let him!” Lois nearly screamed at him.

He went to her and took her into his arms, holding her close. “We’ll do whatever you want us to do, Lois.”

Holding her husband close, Lois was thinking of a way to protect her children somehow, but no answers came to her, short of them having bodyguards, which would be out of the question. They couldn’t live their lives like that, but there must be a way. 

And then the answer came to her. It was so clear and it was something that was inevitable, almost predictable, like the sun coming up at dawn. 

_It really was the only solution, but it would require all of us to succeed._

~o~o~

_The Watchtower headquarters, a few hours later:_

Bruce, Diana and J’onn were sitting at the massive table on the space station and they were all considering Lois’ plan to diminish or even eliminate the Luthor threat.

“That’s some plan, Clark. I can see you’re actually considering it. Do you really think it will work?” Diana asked.

“I think it will. We have no other options,” Clark thoughtfully said. It would be an act of desperation but they were all determined to keep the secret from the outside world.

“Where is Luthor now?” Bruce asked.

“Lex was moved to another prison with far better security, seasoned prison guards and a warden who doesn’t pull any punches. He will be allowed one television for one hour to watch the announcement.”

“And what about the prison guard who helped him to escape?”

“Well, he was drugged, which was confirmed, but he still proclaims his innocence,” Clark responded.

Bruce gave a bark of laughter. “No one believed him of course.”

“Of course not and especially after locating a large deposit in one of his ‘elusive’ bank accounts.”

Diana shook her head, but she had to say it. “I hope you know what you’re doing Clark, and Lois too.”

“It’s the best thing,” Clark said but inside his heart was pounding with dread with what they were about to do.

~o~o~

A few days later, the family was brought on board the station, but not only was Conner there without a mask, but Clark’s two other children were there as well. They were wearing costumes similar to Clark meaning they all had the ‘El’ crest on their shirts. Clark decided that the younger children would wear masks for the time being.

The family was gathered in a private area away from the media to get dressed and to have a few moments to talk. The plan was that Clark would make an announcement to the world in about ten minutes. He would be doing all the talking.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. It was time. 

Before Clark could open the door, Jason had to ask, “Are you sure about this?”

“Yes, Jason. Your mother and I have decided. No one will know that Lois is your mother, but the world will know that I have fathered three children and that I am proud of all of you.”

“We love you, Daddy,” JoJo told him.

“Yeah, we all do.” Conner felt he needed to hear it.

Clark was getting emotional, but he managed to say, “I love you too.” 

Soon they were all ready to be introduced to the world as Superman’s children. Clark stood before them more proud than he could ever remember. “Now, stand over there, that’s it. Hold your heads up, that’s right.” He could see how nervous they were. “A smile wouldn’t hurt,” he told them and smiled. They returned his smiles, although a bit shyly.

“We’re ready for you, Clark,” J’onn told him.

~o~o~

_At another maximum security prison:_

“Move it, Luthor,” the guard told him and poked him in the ribs for good measure.

Lex was brought to a special cell with a small television. The guard turned it on. “Pay attention, Luthor. You might learn something,” the guard actually chuckled at his confused expression.

The television announcer spoke into the camera. "This is Bob Jones of KMTV. We’re coming to you live on the Watchtower space station where in a just a few short minutes, Superman will be making an incredible announcement. We’ve all wondered about this for years and now he will clarify all our questions. Ladies and gentlemen, Superman!"

Clark spoke into the camera.

"Thank you, Bob. I’m here this morning to introduce … my children. Yes, it’s true. I have three children."

He went to stand behind each of them in turn. 

"First, meet Kon-El but everyone calls him Superboy. Ten years ago, a miracle happened and we welcomed him as my son and he has proven to be a trusted superhero and a wonderful young man. 

>>Second, we have Wonderboy, the smartest and brightest kid in his class. I’m so proud to call him my son.

>>Lastly, we have Wondergirl. Still a bit too young, but when she’s ready, she will be a strong addition to the Superman family ready to fight for truth and justice."

Clark went to stand in front of them again and spoke into the camera.

"Now, I know you all have questions about who their mother could be. I can’t tell you, so don’t ask me. Just know that I love her with all my heart and she loves me. She and I made this decision together. The media will speculate about her, who she is, how we met, all of it, but know this … I will not confirm or deny anything.

>>We’ve kept this secret because my children needed to live a normal life for as long as possible while they’re still young, but now … she and I felt it was the right time for everyone to meet them and to know that we’re both very, very proud of them.

>>Thank you for watching everyone."

Clark then turned to his children, held out his arms and they ran to him and held him close. He kissed all their dark heads and smiled at their glowing faces.

The camera slowly moved away from them and then the announcer, who appeared touched by the scene, spoke to the masses. "That was truly amazing. Superman has a family, ladies and gentlemen. Who knew? I think that’s wonderful news. This is Bob Jones of KMTV, Metropolis."

Luthor hadn’t said a word throughout the entire announcement. He was in shock, not knowing what to think or what to believe. 

The guard turned off the television, poked a still stunned Luthor in the ribs and told him to move it. He slowly stood up and was led back to his cell. The door slammed shut, but then he narrowed his eyes and thought, _It’s not over._

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, back at the farm:_

Lois, Martha and Ben Hubbard were all very nervous about the announcement, but they all felt it was the best thing for them considering what the alternative could be. This way, they had some control. If Luthor wanted to sprout off about Lois being the mother, then she would deal with it. I will deny it, of course, but what woman wouldn’t want to be the mother of Superman’s children? Chuckling to herself, she smiled at the television.

“What’s so funny?” Martha asked.

“Oh, it’s nothing. I know this is serious, Martha, and I shouldn’t make light of it, but I was just thinking about all the women in the world who can scratch Superman off their list of eligible men.”

Martha had to smile at that statement. “Oh, Lois, that is true, I guess,” she agreed and glanced back at the television deep in thought. After the announcer had finished, the camera moved over to the family again and they were waving to the camera.

“Well, it’s really over?” Lois asked and smiled at her beautiful family.

Martha took her hand. “Honey, it’s only the beginning.”

Lois stopped smiling, took a shuddering breath, and squeezed Martha’s hand.

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, in a prison thousands of miles away:_

Someone with revenge against the Man of Steel sat on a chair in the inmate’s lounge and watched Superman’s shocking announcement on television with a keen eye and a hardened heart. He, however, was not shocked by the news. It was inevitable that Superman would so completely immerse himself in Earth’s humanity and culture that he would commit himself to one of them in such a way.

After the announcement had ended, he returned to his cell. Walking over to the window and looking up at the sky, he began to think of a plan that would not only convince Kal-El that it was time to turn away from the humans, but to accept his true destiny once and for all. He won’t have a choice.

_Yes, the time had come._

~o~o~

_Later that same evening at the farm:_

Everyone was put down for the night. It had been a long day. Clark had an emergency, Conner was out with his superhero friends, and Lois was in bed, her mind running in circles driving her crazy. Martha’s words rang in her mind … It really wasn’t over. It’s just beginning. 

Lois knew that her dearest and closest friends would know the truth about her, and she could handle them, but it was Lex that had her worried. Wonder Woman had assured her that at the time of Lex’s coerced confession, that she, Batman and J’onn were the only ones on the small plane who had actually heard Lex’s claim that he knew the truth about Clark. She just hoped all of this would die down after a few weeks of speculation about who the mother of Superman’s children could be.

A few minutes later, Clark quietly landed inside their bedroom and saw that Lois was still awake. He smiled after changing and crawled in beside her. She immediately went into his arms, holding him tightly to her.

“I missed you,” she whispered and snuggled closer loving his warmth and his unique scent. Lois suddenly remembered that fateful day when his scent had triggered her memories that he was actually Clark Kent, not just Superman. Smiling at the memory, she pulled him closer.

“I missed you too,” he replied as he held her close then after a minute or two, “Lois?”

“Uh, huh?” She replied unable to get close enough to him.

“It has been over a week,” he whispered as he pulled her closer. His eyes closed, his lips were at her temple then his breathing increased. He knew what was happening and she did too.

“It has?” She whispered, inwardly thrilled by his thinking.

He needed her so badly that he couldn’t wait anymore. He suddenly rolled her to her back. “Don’t tease me, woman, not after this past week.”

“Who’s teasing?” She quipped and smiled provocatively at him.

Then he was kissing her and she returned his kisses with equal intensity. He helped her remove her gown kissing her all the while. He couldn’t help but stare at his beautiful wife. It wasn’t that long ago after JoJo was born that the doctors had pulled him aside and told him that Lois had changed. He hadn’t understood at first but then they had explained that because of his unique ‘aura’ that Lois would not age as a normal human. He digested that information and a part of him was thrilled beyond belief that she would be with him forever or even longer.

He kissed her hard then loving her beyond any rational thought. Lois responded to his kisses without hesitation, blissfully happy to have him with her. He had chosen her among all the women in the universe. _He could have anyone he wanted, but he had chosen me. He loves me._

Clark smiled as if he could read her thoughts. His answer for her was to kiss her senseless and wonder how she could possibly doubt his feelings for her. He just couldn't imagine his life without her and so he kissed her passionately bringing forth moans and sighs and then he clutched her to him tightly. His passion for her overruling all thought. _I have to have her._

And with that thought in mind, Clark kissed her over and over again in deep kisses that had her writhing and thrusting her hips against him. Lois saw and felt his reaction and she moaned getting even more excited, if that were possible. "Oh Clark, please," she begged for it.

He then decided to ease her tension a little as he pulled her tightly to him and Lois's hands were tangled in his hair pulling him closer. Their kisses became even more desperate and she moaned into his mouth. Clark shifted on top of her without breaking their kiss and then he was inside her and they both gasped when he filled her as he cupped the back of her head holding her there as he took her lips in one deep kiss after another and his hips found the rhythm and she followed him stroke for stroke both needing this closeness like never before.

Lois rocked against him, hips undulating more rapidly as she focused on her impending climax. He saw the intensity on her expression, felt her body tense and the contractions beginning from within. "Let it go, that’s it," he whispered against her lips. And then she was moaning, shivering in his arms as she came around him. He covered her mouth with his, swallowing her cries of pleasure as she bucked against him.

Her delighted cries and expression of total relief triggered his climax and he grasped her hips tightly to his, thrusting upward and moaning in pleasure. He collapsed on top of her, his breath coming in short gasps. After a moment, he rolled to his back taking her with him. He pulled her close to his side, kissed her temple, and stroked her hair and arms. Several minutes passed while their breathing returned to normal.

Her senses were filled with him and the depth of her love brought tears to her eyes. She hugged him close. "I love you, Clark."

"I love you too," Clark whispered back holding her close.

Soon Lois was asleep, but Clark couldn’t sleep. He was thinking of the past and how things had come to this. After finally admitting his feelings for her and she for him, their decision to get married, and now this … revealing their children to the world, and the more he thought about it, the more it appeared inevitable that this would happen.

From the moment he had found out he had a son, things were sent on a course that could not be stopped. He knew that now, but what the future held for his family, he had no clue, but whatever happened they would be together.

Lois sighed against his chest and whispered his name. He kissed her temple again and soon, they were both in a lover’s dream world.

~o~o~

The next morning, Martha gasped and put a hand over her mouth after reading the headline on the morning paper. There in large letters across the front page were the words in bold black letters:

**THE MOTHER OF SUPERMAN’S CHILDREN IS… WONDER WOMAN.**

TBC!

~o~o~

A/N: OMG! I could not resist this. I swear, the kids’ names just popped into my head, and then I thought I’d play around with Lois for a bit! *giggles* But putting the kids in the spotlight wasn’t a hard choice. Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are love!


	7. Legacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this next chapter, more secrets are revealed and later, Lois bursts a blood vessel (I’m joking, guys). She does come pretty close, though. Read on and please leave a comment. Thank you! :D

_Chapter 7: Legacy_

_S.T.A.R. Labs, that same morning:_

After reading the morning paper and that shocking headline, Katherine 'Kitty' Hamilton was very worried, and it was clearly written all over her face as she entered her husband's laboratory.

Emil Hamilton, her husband of nearly ten years, would have picked up on this if he hadn't been going over his detailed notes that Superman had given him just yesterday about a certain criminal mastermind who had escaped from prison last week.

"Emil, have you seen this?" Kitty asked without preamble as she barged into his lab.

"Seen what, honey?" He asked, not looking at her.

Kitty rolled her eyes at her distracted husband, but she couldn't help but grin. "This headline …? People are going to think that it's true," she told him, then shoved the paper in this face.

Emil glanced at the headline then went back to his notes. "Oh, that, yes, I saw it online a little while ago. Pay no attention to it."

Kitty sighed, took a deep breath and read the article again out loud _. After much speculation about the mysterious woman who could be the mother of Superman's children, I have it on good authority that Wonder Woman is the prime candidate. Their names say it all._ Can you believe they would actually print something like that?"

Emil finally gave his wife his full attention, but they were not alone.

Dr. Westfield seemed to be listening to them. "Paul, take it break," Emil instructed his long-time assistant.

After Paul had left, he pulled Kitty aside and tried to reassure her. "I can see you're worried, but our 'friends' can handle any situation." He looked at her closely then. "This isn't about them, is it?"

Kitty left his side and went over to the window. "I know he's responsible for that story and what Superman revealed to everyone yesterday. I still can't believe he actually escaped," she whispered, trying not to get upset. Lex had been returned to prison hours later, but she was still very worried. She turned back to her husband. "What if he … finds out the truth?"

Emil went to her then and took her into her arms. "Yes, he was responsible for that story, but he won't find out. Please try not to worry," he whispered to her holding her close.

Kitty pulled back after a moment, her eyes brimming with tears. "I can't help it. He's just so young. If Lex ever found out he had a son, I couldn't stay here. I couldn't!"

He clutched her to him. "I won't let that happen," he whispered fervently then he closed his eyes and stroked her hair. _I won't lose my family._

Out in the corridor, Dr. Westfield hid a smile then narrowed his eyes.

~o~o~

_Back at the Kent Farm:_

Martha had just fed the younger kids a hot breakfast, and they had gone out to the barn to hang out for a while to relax and enjoy being back on the farm again. Conner had flown to Hawaii for a mission. Lois and Clark had just come down the stairs hand in hand smiling at their hidden exchanges.

Martha couldn't help but notice how happy they looked. Sighing, she decided to hide the paper, at least for a little while.

"Morning, Mom," Clark said then he kissed her cheek and went into the kitchen looking for something to eat.

"Where are the kids, Martha?" Lois asked, looking for them.

"They're outside in the barn. They love it out there and … after what happened to them, I thought it was best if they just … you know, be themselves and move on. It will be hard for them to accept what Lex tried to do to them, but they're strong kids … just like you two," she finished with a sigh, but then she became emotional.

Clark glanced at Lois, then went to his Mother and pulled her close to his side. "Mom, is everything alright?"

"Well, no it isn't," she replied and pulled the paper from under the cabinet and showed it to him.

"Oh, no," Clark said and sighed as he read the article.

"What does it say?" Lois asked then came over to him and read the headline. Lois went ballistic. "What the hell is this?!" She yelled then grabbed the paper from him. "Wonder Woman? Damnit! Not her, anyone but her! I can't believe they would print this garbage!"

"Now, Lois, stay calm. No one is going to believe it," he told her but then he winced at her expression.

"Don't you dare tell me to stay calm!" She yelled at him then held up the paper. "I knew this would happen, after you came up with those stupid names. How did you come up with those names anyway? You should have come to me and talked about this first. Why didn't you?" She asked him pointedly, glaring at him, still shaking the paper at him.

"Lois, those names aren't stupid. I really like them and so do the kids," he replied, then shook his head and thought about the names. "I don't know why those names popped into my head. I knew we hadn't talked about it, but I guess at the time, I was thinking how 'wonderful' they are and how much I love them … that's all it was," he told her honestly, trying to explain his feelings.

Lois groaned to herself and threw up her hands. She knew she couldn't argue with him, not after that explanation. Now she felt like a complete fool, but damn if it didn't hurt like hell. She threw the paper on the counter and went outside to clear her head.

Clark followed her outside where he found her on the porch swing.

Martha sighed, picked up the paper then threw it into the garbage.

Once outside, Clark watched her for a moment. She was sitting on the swing, her head on the head rest, eyes closed, but then she wiped at a stray tear before it reached her cheek.

He went over to her, sat down then drew her close within his arms. "Honey, we know the truth and that's all that matters."

She held her husband close. "I know, but why can't I tell everyone that I'm your wife and the mother of your children?" She asked and watched his face for an answer, one that he wasn't going to give her no matter how much she wanted to hear it.

"Lois, we talked about this before," he told her but then her eyes pleaded with him to tell her something different. He pulled her close again, kissed her temple and tried to explain why they couldn't do it. No one could know who she was, no one. "The moment I decided to ask you to marry me, I knew what it would mean to us, to our future. Superman could never marry. Superman could never expose his wife to any of it. We agreed, Lois, from the first, and that hasn't changed. And now, more than ever, the fact that everyone knows I have children and a family, that choice we made to keep our lives a secret still stands." He pulled back and pleaded with his eyes for her to understand. "You know I'm right."

"I hear what you're saying. We wouldn't have a moment's peace," she declared and knew it was true. She pulled him close again, closed her eyes and listened to the noises of the farm. Complete and utter silence, well except for the wind, her kid's voices laughing and playing in the barn, Martha in the kitchen putting dishes away, but she couldn't take this from them. She couldn't do it. They needed this and so did she. Taking a shuddering a breath, she pulled her husband closer.

After a few minutes of silence, Clark whispered, "Lois?"

"Uh, huh?" She asked contentedly.

"I have to go," Clark whispered his reply. Then they both stood up, he stepped out of her arms, then he twirled into the suit and stood there staring at her for a moment. His cape swayed back and forth from his movements.

Lois loved it when he did that. She came closer, took his hand and kissed it reverently. She looked up into his face. "I'll see you later."

He nodded his head, leaned down and kissed her sweet mouth for just a moment, and then he was gone.

Lois watched him fly away until he was out of sight, then she headed to the barn for some much-needed time with her children.

~o~o~

Lois came into the barn and watched her children for a moment. Jason was up in the loft looking up at the sky, probably watching his Father fly away. JoJo was holding Shelby just a bit too tight, she noticed. The old dog was squirming to get away.

Lois walked over to her. "Honey, it's time for Shelby to eat. You can let her go now," she told her daughter.

JoJo opened her eyes at her Mother's voice. "Oh, I'm sorry Mom," she apologized. She then stroked Shelby's soft fur before she could run off.

Lois reached down and took her daughter's hand as they went to sit on a bale of hay. "Come over here sweetie. I know things have been a bit hectic around here since, well, since it happened." She paused. "Honey, we need to talk."

"I don't want to," JoJo replied and tried to pull her hand away.

Jason turned his head at that. He decided to help his little sister. "JoJo, it's ok," he told her quietly and sat down next to her.

JoJo went to her brother holding him close then she started to cry.

"It's alright now. We're home. Please don't cry," Jason whispered then he stroked her hair.

Lois put her hand over her mouth as she watched her children try and come to grips with what had happened to them. She blessed Jason for being there for her and for her daughter. She stroked her daughter's hair hoping to give some comfort.

JoJo pulled back after a minute, wiped at her eyes, then turned to her Mother, "Mom, is the bad man coming back to hurt us?"

She took her daughter's hand. "No, sweetie, he's not coming back."

"Are you sure? I know he hates us."

Lois knew that much was true. "Honey, that man is so consumed by hatred that he doesn't know right from wrong. He needs help honey. I just hope he gets it before it's too late."

JoJo felt sympathy for someone like that. "I hope so."

Lois looked between her son and daughter with new eyes. This experience would make them stronger. "I hope he does too." She touched her cheek wiping her tears away. "Come on back inside. It's almost lunch time, and then we'll pack for our flight back home to Metropolis tonight."

She followed her children inside and watched them sit at the table. Minutes later, they didn't appear to be enjoying their meal.

Martha came over to her. "Are the kids alright?" She was concerned about their lack of appetite.

Lois shook her head, worried about them. "No, Martha, they're not," she sadly replied.

~o~o~

_S.T.A.R. Labs, an hour or so later:_

After making his rounds in Metropolis, Clark headed to S.T.A.R. Labs after receiving a very curious and worrisome text from Emil.

Emil was now alone in his lab after giving Paul the afternoon off. He was now very suspicious of Dr. Westfield. He had come to his lab not long after he had gotten married. That alone hadn't been suspicious, but this morning's incident, where he appeared to be listening to their conversation, he realized that it hadn't been the first time he had done it.

Superman quietly landed inside his office window, where Emil had left it open for him.

"Superman," he greeted him. Emil decided to tease him to lighten the mood a little. "I saw the headline," he said and raised an eyebrow at him.

Clark groaned to himself. "Why did you text me about a staffer here at the office?" He asked in his authoritative 'Superman' voice, not in the mood for his teasing. "Has something happened?"

Emil hid a grin. "No, not really, but I need you to look into something, or someone for me," he told him. He went to his desk then he picked up a piece of paper containing a bio with a photograph and showed it to him. "With your connections at the paper, I'm sure you can find out more about this guy. He's been working for me here at the lab for about nine years. I thought he was completely trustworthy. His credentials were checked out and he's been very helpful with the cloning experiments."

Superman began to worry even more. "Cloning experiments? I thought you had discontinued those years ago."

"I had for a long time and not since Lex's trial, but then the Lab received an anonymous donation and …" He stopped when he saw Superman's glare. "Oh, dear, do you think Lex was behind it?"

"I can't be sure, but we need to know where that money came from and what kinds of strings were attached, if any."

Emil thought about that. "That may be difficult. I've never even been to the administrative offices, but I do have a few names to give you."

Clark then hid a grin. "Give those names to me and Mrs. Lane-Kent will pay them a visit."

Emil didn't hide his grin this time.

~o~o~

_Metropolis Police Station, later that afternoon:_

Mercy Graves had been in trouble before and jail was not foreign to her. Originally the leader of a gang of female thieves, Mercy once daringly swiped Luthor's briefcase from under the billionaire's nose. She had not gotten very far before Luthor's men hunted her down. However, rather than take revenge, Luthor, impressed by her mixture of ruthlessness and street savvy, offered her a job. He took her in, cleaned her up, and made her his right-hand woman, entrusting her with his personal security and also to carry out his dirty work, but that had been years ago, long before he was imprisoned the first time.

Pacing in her cell and remembering the good old days, but they weren't good, not at all. And after her arraignment and a visit with her attorney, it appeared she would be going to prison for a long time. Damn, Lex and his schemes. I'm not taking the fall for this.

After she had been contacted by Dr. Westfield with Lex's crazy plan, Mercy wasn't given a choice, so she had to go along with it. And as usual, Superman had outsmarted them again. Would Lex ever learn? Not likely. She answered her own question.

Suddenly, she was startled by her musings, when the guard announced that she had a visitor. Mercy asked who it was, but the guard wouldn't answer her.

She wasn't surprised when Paul sat down on the other side of the glass partition and picked up the phone. She did the same on her side. "What is it now?"

Paul thought it best that he not mince any words. "Lex has a son, a real son, not a clone," he told her and waited for her reaction.

Mercy's eyes went wide then she gasped. "Are you sure? Who's the mother?"

"I'll keep that a bit of information to myself for now," he said and smiled at her furious expression.

"Look, I'm the one in jail here. I don't have a choice but to turn state's evidence. Lex can't hurt me now. He's back in a jail and from what I've heard in here, he won't be escaping again, not this time."

"I really don't care what you do," Paul told her unconcerned.

"You should be. Everything points to you," she said, glaring at him.

"Me, what did I do? It was you and Lex who kidnapped those kids. I was just doing my job like a good doctor should," he told her smiling which got more glares from her.

"You're not as innocent as you appear, and if I were you, I'd hit the road like yesterday." She stood up then. "Lex may be behind bars, but I wouldn't count him out just yet."

Paul was worried now. "But you just said …?"

"I know what I said, but if I know Lex and I do … you never count him out … never."

"Guard!"

Paul sat there for a few minutes and thought about protecting his own skin. _The only way I can be assured that Lex would always trust me was to get this secret to him somehow, some way._

TBC!

~o~o~

A/N: I'm going to end this chapter here, but I so enjoyed writing Lois and Clark's talk about their privacy and how they should cherish it and never let anyone know who she was to him. Thanks so much for reading, and please comment if you have a moment. I want so much to chat with my readers about how things are going. Reviews are love.


	8. The Kids are Alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this next chapter, Diana reacts to the shocking ‘news,’ Lois and Kitty have a heart to heart, and later, Mercy evaluates her life. Read on and please leave a comment. We're at the midway point in the story.

_Chapter 8: The Kids Are Alright_

_The Kent house, the next day:_

It was early afternoon, a day after Clark had announced to the world that he had a mystery woman in his life, had three children and to top it all off, he was definitely off the preverbal market. That one last detail thrilled Lois to no end, but the fact that he couldn't, no wouldn't tell anyone about her, well, that still did not sit well.

Lois' jealousy of Diana, which had lain dormant since Clark had joined the League years ago, came bubbling to the surface. It had been her idea after all, but she supposed she should have thought it through a bit more.

Lois had no problem with the kids being out in the public's eye. The older kids could handle themselves, but JoJo was a different story. A nine-year old thrown into the spotlight like this could swell her head and cause her to expose her abilities at the worst possible time. They would have to sit her down and talk to her about that. There really hadn't been enough time to do that since the press conference, but keeping their identities a secret for the time being was the right thing to do. Lois had no doubts about that decision.

After spending the week in Smallville, Lois pulled into her driveway expecting to see newspaper reporters with cameras and a microphone shoved in her face, but there was no one there. She had prepared herself for the endless questions about Superman and if the rumors were true about Diana. _I'm still his press agent,_ she thought.

But thinking some more about it, she had to give credit to Clark and his decision not to say anything about Wonder Woman possibly being the mother of his children. She had to chuckle when he had told her what Diana's reaction had been when she had seen the headline. Bruce had told him the story and it went something like this.

~o~o~

_The Watchtower space station:_

Bruce had handed Diana the paper with the straight face. J'onn and Hal, however, were obviously not as strong as Bruce, as they both laughed out loud.

"What the hell was he thinking naming the children like that; I mean come on, of course everyone would draw that conclusion," Wonder Woman stated still unbelieving as she stared at the headline.

"Diana, you know Clark said those names on the spur of the moment. He didn't mean anything by it. We happen to like the names, don't we guys?" Bruce asked his fellow superheroes.

"Of course, the names are great," Hal told her then started chuckling again.

"Ha, ha, laugh if you want, but I don't like it. I can just imagine what Lois must be thinking right now. She already hates me."

"Of course, she doesn't hate you," J'onn told her firmly. "All of this will blow over in a matter of days. You'll see."

She held up the paper, still upset. "I want a retraction. This 'rumor' needs to be stopped and now."

"Now Diana, Clark thinks this is for the best. Anyone with any brain cells won't believe it, and of course, we know the truth. So just forget about it," Bruce suggested. He wouldn't dare demand it of her, but once she calmed down, she would realize it was better this way.

But she hadn't calmed down. "I should speak to Lois about this. I don't want any more bad feelings between us."

Bruce, J'onn and Hal glanced at each other. Bruce went over to her and touched her shoulder. "Diana, I don't think that would solve anything. Lois is going to have to deal with this in her own way. It will take time. Wait a few days for this to blow over and then give her a call."

Diana sighed, hoping all of it would blow over in time. "I suppose you're right." Shaking her head, she read the headline again.

~o~o~

_Present time at the Kent house:_

Once inside the house, Lois was beginning to think things would calm down and they could get back to normal, well normal for them, but no sooner had she dropped her bags, the phone rang. Thinking it may be Clark, she ran into the living room, then she checked the caller ID and it was that rag the _Inquisitor. How dare they call me at home?_ So, she refused to answer it.

Jason had the feeling he knew who was calling. He put down his bags and checked the caller ID. "I guess everyone has the same question. How does Lois Lane feel about Superman and this … other woman?"

Lois sighed. "Well, they can wonder all they want because you're Father and I have a wonderful life together, and I wouldn't trade one minute of it. The papers can speculate all they want. We know the truth."

Jason sensed his mother needed a hug. "Yes we do," he told her then kissed her cheek. "Let's unpack. I'm hungry. What's for dinner?" He asked smiling hoping to cheer up a little.

 _My growing boy,_ Lois thought. "Alright, take the bags upstairs then we'll see what's in the fridge. I'll be up in a little while to help you unpack."

"And Mom, don't let it get to you," Jason told her, his insight into his mother's feelings had Lois shaking her head at him.

Lois sighed and tried to put all of it from her mind, but things are never that easy. The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" JoJo exclaimed and ran to the door.

"Ask who it is first honey," Lois instructed as she followed her to the door.

"Who is it!" JoJo asked through the door.

"It's Aunt Kitty and Sam!" Kitty replied.

"Oh, it's Aunt Kitty and Sam!" JoJo exclaimed then she opened the door.

Lois chuckled at her daughter. Sam and JoJo were best buds and their friendship was sweet. They talked on the phone, went to the same school, even worked on homework assignments together and of course, their parents got along famously.

"Come in, come in!" Lois called to her dearest friend. After Kitty had returned to Metropolis years ago and given her testimony that had gotten Luthor convicted and sent to prison for twenty-five years, Kitty and Emil had fallen in love and gotten married. Seven months later, Sam was born and they were deliriously happy, and Lois and Clark couldn't have been happier for them. Sam was a cute little red-headed child, curious about everything and very inquisitive and bright.

"Welcome home, Lois. I brought you a casserole for the kids. I know how it is once you return from a trip with hardly any food in the house. Am I right?"

Lois chuckled at her friend's foresight. "You know me too well. Thanks, Kitty. JoJo, go get your brother and then you can eat."

"Sam, do you want to come?" JoJo asked her friend.

"Sure," Sam replied and followed her up the stairs.

Kitty watched them for a moment. "How is she?"

Lois glanced at her daughter. "Adjusting, but it's been hard, but in time, she'll be her old self again. Would you like some wine?" Lois sensed Kitty needed to talk.

"After the kids are fed, can we talk alone for a few minutes?" She paused. "It's important."

Lois frowned. "Of course," she replied and wondered what it could be.

After a quick meal and the kids were happily fed and upstairs playing video games, Lois and Kitty sat in the kitchen sipping wine. They talked briefly about the 'other woman' in Superman's life. Lois finally managed to laugh about it after Kitty had given her a perspective about that.

"You know, Lois, when I first came back to Metropolis and I saw you with Clark at the Planet, I never told you this, but not only was I struck by the love that seemed to surround you two, but I suspected who he was underneath the three piece suit and the glasses. At first I thought I had imagined it but after our interview, it all fell into place."

"Really?" Lois asked surprised. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"To be honest, I liked watching you two together. I've never witnessed that kind of love before and I enjoyed it," Kitty admitted feeling a bit silly about it now.

"Kitty, that's so sweet."

"Anyway, when I saw the article, I immediately thought of you and what you were going through, so I had to come and see you."

"Thank you, Kitty, but I get the feeling that's not the only reason you came by," Lois thoughtfully said as she watched her closely.

Kitty took a deep breath and told her dearest friend the truth. "Sam, he's …" She hesitated and stared at her wine deep in thought.

"Go on, what about Sam …?"

Kitty looked into her eyes. "He wasn't premature."

Lois sighed relieved thinking Sam may be sick or something. "I suspected it, but it wasn't any of my business. I put it from my mind." She took her hand. "I could see how much you loved Emil and he loves you. That was all that mattered."

Kitty's eyes watered at those words then she decided to plunge ahead. "Sam is … he's Lex's son."

"Oh, Kitty," Lois whispered and squeezed her hand refusing to pass judgment. "Does Emil know?"

"Yes, I told him when I found out I was pregnant. He was so sweet and understanding." She paused. "It happened on the cruise ship before we docked in Nassau." She paused, thinking about him. "I had hoped …" Kitty couldn't finish. It had been a fantasy.

Lois was confused. "But why are you telling me this now? Has something happened?" Then she thought about it. "Was it Lex's escape? Is that what has you so upset?"

"Yes, I'm afraid he'll find out somehow," she admitted and wiped at her eyes with a tissue Lois had handed to her. "He can't find out … not ever."

Lois frowned again. "But were you going to tell Sam the truth when he's older?"

Kitty answered her honestly. "I really don't know. I can't think that far ahead."

She squeezed her hand again. "If Lex finds out, you may not have a choice." Lois could see she was getting more upset by those words. "Kitty, he's back in prison, with better security this time. He can't hurt you anymore. Don't let him," Lois told her firmly. "You know Clark and I will help you, Emil and Sam. You can count on us," she told her firmly and smiled.

Kitty was so moved. She impulsively stood up and hugged her close. "I knew I could count on you."

Suddenly, the front door opened. It was Clark. 'Lois, I'm home," he announced unnecessarily.

"Clark, we're in the kitchen!" Lois hollered back to her husband.

"Oh, hi, Kitty. Is Sam here?" Clark asked eyeing her closely. "What's happened? I can see you're both upset about something."

Kitty glanced at Lois, sighed and turned to face him. "I should have told you when I found out the truth, but I was too afraid and I was worried how you would feel if you found out."

Clark touched her shoulder. "What is it, Kitty? Maybe we can help."

Lois took her hand to give her some support.

"Sam is … Lex's son," she stated and waited for him to say something.

A moment or two then, "I see," he finally said.

"Please don't hate him. He's just a little boy," Kitty pleaded to him then she covered her eyes and burst into tears.

"Oh, Kitty," Lois murmured, holding her close from behind. "Of course we don't hate Sam. He's a smart, funny and well-adjusted little boy," she told her firmly.

"Yes, he is," Clark agreed. He took her hands in his. "We love Sam."

"You do?" Kitty smiled in spite of her tears.

"Of course, we do," he told her smiling.

Just then, Jason came bounding down the stairs. "Is there any more casserole? I'm still hungry."

It was just what they all needed. Lois, Clark and Kitty all shook their heads and laughed.

~o~o~

After Kitty and Sam had left and the kids were down for the night, Lois and Clark had a chance to talk about the aftermath of his reveal of the children to the world. He had been very quiet after dinner.

"What is it Clark? And don't tell me it's nothing. I can see it in your face."

"It's probably nothing, but Emil told me something earlier today. It appears his long-time assistant may be a Luthor informant."

"Oh, no, so Kitty's worry may not be misplaced after all," Lois thoughtfully said.

"I'm afraid so. This Dr. Westfield apparently has been working behind the scenes helping Lex, scheming and who knows what else he may know or what he's hiding."

"Including the fact that Sam is Luthor's son?"

"I can't believe it!" Jason exclaimed as he entered the living room heading to the kitchen for a snack. "Why didn't you tell us about this?"

"Jason, we just found out ourselves," Clark told him.

"Little Sammy is a Luthor," Jason stated, as he pondered that idea.

"Yes, but it doesn't matter. He's a good boy, smart and very respectful," Clark stated firmly.

"He is that," Lois agreed. "Should we tell JoJo?"

"No, I don't think so. She's too young," Clark replied, adamant she be kept in the dark.

"I agree, Clark, but she needs her father right now," Lois told him, still very worried about their daughter.

"I'll go talk to her," Clark said and headed for the stairs.

"And how are you, Jason?" Lois asked her son, as he appeared to be still pondering Sam's paternity.

"I'm fine, Mom, but … he hasn't changed, has he?"

Lois knew exactly who he was referring to. "No, Jason, he hasn't. He still hates your Father and everything he stands for, and now he's directed that hate towards you and your siblings. I just hope he never finds out about Sam."

Jason tried not to be angry at him. His Father always said that hate can only lead to far worst feelings and he never wanted his children to deal with any of it.

Lois took his hand. "We'll get through this, Jason, we will." She told him as she squeezed his hand. He was too quiet. "What else were you thinking?"

"I was thinking about Conner and how he'll react to all of this … when he finds out that he has another brother who's more deeply tied to Lex than he could ever be."

Lois frowned as she too pondered those words.

~o~o~

_JoJo's bedroom, a few minutes later:_

Clark took a deep breath, knocked on his daughter's door but when she didn't answer, he poked his head inside. "Can I come in, sweetie?"

JoJo sighed, left her window seat and went to sit on the bed. "Sure," she replied, just a bit unenthusiastic.

Clark sat down beside her. Her bed was a twin so he had to sit close to her and of course she gravitated to him. She put her arm around him accepting her Father's comfort.

"I'll listen when you're ready to talk, honey," Clark told her and waited for her to speak.

"Daddy, is it true?" JoJo began.

Clark frowned. "Is what true, sweetie?"

She pulled back and looked up into face. "That some people … hate you for who you are?"

"No, sweetie," Clark told her.

"But, that man on the plane…?"

"He doesn't hate me. He's afraid of the unknown, that's all."

"Afraid? He's afraid of you … of us?"

"Yes, sweetie, it's true. He's afraid of us, who we are and the things we can do. That fear can make people do and say things they don't really mean."

"I don't understand. You … love them … just like us." JoJo was sure of this.

"That's true, sweetie. I do, very much," he told her softly.

JoJo was beginning to understand. "Someday …" She hesitated.

"Someday what, sweetie?" Clark encouraged her to speak.

"Someday, everyone will know that you love them and not to be afraid. Right, Daddy?"

Clark was so moved that he pulled his baby close and kissed her forehead. "Yes, one day they will."

~o~o~

_Later that same evening, the Kent house:_

As Jason lay in bed unable to sleep thinking about Sam and what this could mean, he heard his brother enter the house. He knew it was him. He got out of bed and peeked out into the hall. "Conner, I need to talk to you."

"Now; it's pretty late," he replied, turning to face him.

"It won't take long. It's important."

"Ok," Conner replied as he went into this brother's room and shut the door. "What's got you up so late?"

"I overheard something earlier this evening." He paused then decided to spit it out. "Sam is Luthor's son."

Unbelieving and a bit shocked, Conner sat down on the bed and shook his head. "Is he a clone?"

"No, he's not," Jason replied, then, "He's a human like Mom."

"So that means …?" Conner began.

"Yes, if Luthor finds out, he could come after him."

"And Mom and Dad know about this?"

"Yes, they do."

Luthor had hurt enough people, but not Sam. "We'll have to look out for him and Aunt Kitty too," Conner said, determined to protect them.

Jason nodded and grinned, not surprised that would be his first reaction. "I know we do."

~o~o~

_The next morning, Mercy's cell in county lock-up:_

Mercy sat in her cell reading her plea deal drafted by her attorney to be delivered to the district attorney later that day. It had everything in there she had demanded. If her plans worked, then she could be out of jail in as little as six months. She had to convince the authorities that she had no idea that Lex wanted to kidnap children and run sick experiments on them.

Shockingly, they had believed her. Her stone face had come in handy. But thinking back on it now, they were just happy to extend Lex's sentence. He would never see the light of day again, as his sentence would now be … life in prison without parole.

Once the deal was settled and she did her time, then she would disappear. She just hoped Westfield had listened to her and he had done the same thing.

~o~o~

_Paul's apartment in Metropolis:_

Paul was seriously considering Mercy's idea. Emil was suddenly very suspicious of him. He had become careless and anxious after Lex had been caught and sent back to jail. According to his source at the station, Lex would never be released from prison.

He was out of options now, with no job to go back to once they saw the surveillance video of him stealing his file, and very little money saved, he may not have anything to bargain with, or maybe he did.

Paul was desperate for money. He then called Emil and explained to him what he knew about his son, knew where the boy was and to meet in and not to bring anyone with him. If he did, he would be truly sorry.

~o~o~

_Amber Park Private School:_

The timing had been perfect. Paul had no regrets at what he was about to do. He knew he was about to become the lowest form of human being, but he was desperate. Now, Paul's plan to get his hands on money to leave town, he pulled away from the curb with a terrified little boy in the back seat, he realized he would go to prison for a very long time if he ever got caught.

A few hours earlier, Paul had returned to Metropolis to finish his desperate plan for money. After leaving the prison where Lex would be housed for the rest of his natural life, speaking to an inmate and making sure a few guards were listening, Paul felt his plan would be successful maybe not right away but eventually, Lex would hear the rumor about his son. He had used his credentials as a physician to enter the prison. Inmates loved to talk. They had nothing else better to do.

Paul heard little Samuel Hamilton's whimpers and tears. He was tied up, lying on the floor of Westfield's car with a rag in his mouth. Tears streaked down his cheeks, but he knew his parents would find him. He knew this.

But little did Westfield know that Conner happened to be flying over the school to keep his promise to look out for Sam as well as for JoJo, and he had seen everything, and decided to follow him to see where he would take Sam.

 _When will all of this end?_ Conner thought.

TBC!

~o~o~

A/N: The plot keeps thickening. This story calls for it. There's still a lot more story to tell. The next chapter will answer a lot of questions. So stay tuned. Thanks for reading. Reviews are love.


	9. Deadly Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all been leading up to this next chapter. Nothing will be the same. How's that for an intro? It's also another favorite chapter of mine and it's also the largest. So, here we go! A few points: Lois heads to S.T.A.R. Labs for answers, Emil's family is threatened, and later Clark may have reached his breaking point. Read on and please leave a comment. Thank you! :D

_Chapter 9: Deadly Visitor_

_S.T.A.R. Labs, earlier that same day:_

Lois Lane-Kent had been given a very important assignment and she was definitely up to the challenge. After briefly returning to the office, conducting a bit of research and speaking to a few of her sources, she was ready for her interview with Dr. James Douglas, the Administrator at S.T.A.R. Labs.

Lois had explained to Dr. Douglas over the phone that it was an urgent matter, one that could not be put off under the circumstances. She told him that she had become privy to information that could be harmful to the Lab, especially if it became public knowledge that a certain employee was on Lex Luthor's payroll. Dr. Douglas had been shocked at that rumor and so Lois was given an immediate interview scheduled for later that morning.

She of course had been to the Lab numerous times in the past particularly in recent years after Conner had come to them out of the blue. So, as she stood outside the massive complex ready to go inside, she shook her head remembering that fateful day of meeting Conner and bringing him there to be examined to determine who he was and how he had Superman's powers.

It now appears as if S.T.A.R. Labs could have knowingly or unknowingly enabled Luthor to clone not only himself but also Bizarro, the 'Superman' clone that had lived only a few days and Conner Kent as well. The Lab was a world renowned research organization. Dr. Emil Hamilton had also been there on that fateful day and according to Clark, he and a few others on his staff were the only people in the facility that knew his secret, that he was Superman and that they had children of their own.

After going through several security checkpoints, Lois was lead to the administrative offices on the upper floors of the building where Dr. Douglas greeted her as soon as she was brought to his office.

"Welcome to S.T.A.R. Labs, Mrs. Kent. How nice to finally meet you," he greeted her pleasantly. They shook hands. "Please come this way," Dr. Douglas lead the way to his rather large and beautifully appointed office.

Lois was impressed. He shut the door, offered her some water, showed her to a chair, then he took a seat.

"Thank you, Dr. Douglas. I really appreciate you seeing me on such short notice. As I explained over the phone, the matter is urgent," Lois told him.

"Yes, I agree. As you asked, I had only my trusted research assistant to look into these allegations."

"And, what did he find out?" Lois asked as she pulled out her pad.

"It is true that we received a rather large donation from an anonymous source. The check came to us not long after Superman's unfortunate incident on New Krypton."

Lois perked up. "Yes, it makes perfect sense. What else did he find out?"

He cleared his throat, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. "The money was traced to an off-shore account in the Bahamas."

"Then it's true, the money did come from Luthor," Lois concluded.

"Yes, it's probably true, but we have no way of confirming that fact."

Lois thought about that information. She did have a few people in Nassau that she could contact about that off-shore account. "Were you able to find out anything else about Dr. Westfield?"

"His credentials are impeccable. We could find nothing that would connect him to Luthor. I'm sorry."

"But there must be something, like how long ago was he hired? What were his references? Did someone recommend him to you? There must be something shady in his past, something that may have sent up a red flag?" Lois asked, getting desperate. If this Dr. Westfield had been around all this time, then it was entirely possible that he was in fact on Lex's payroll, and that could mean that he knew Clark's secret and about little Sam as well.

Dr. Douglas sensed her urgency. "Alright, let me go over his file again and his prior work here at the Lab." Then he pulled out Dr. Westfield's file which was in his drawer. "That's odd, I could have sworn …"

"What is it?"

"I checked his file just this morning, but there appears to be something missing. I'm sure of it."

"What is missing exactly?" Lois asked, truly worried now.

Dr. Douglas looked at her then and she could see the regret on his face. "All his work here at the Lab, all of it … is gone."

Lois' heart began to throb. "And the computer files? Are those gone as well?"

A few mouse clicks on his computer, then Dr. Douglas' face fell even further. "I'm afraid so."

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, high over the blue skies of Metropolis:_

It was a beautiful day and Clark was finishing up his rounds about to head to the Planet. It appeared that he and his family were safe from Luthor's threats for now at least, and with a new hope that things would return to normal, they went back to the lives.

Suddenly, he got a call from his wife on his cell. "Lois, what is it?"

"I need to see you as soon as possible. Meet me at our special spot. I'm headed there now. I just left S.T.A.R. Labs and it doesn't look good."

"I'm on my way," he told her then he hung up.

Then Clark got another call. This time it was from Conner.

"Conner, what is it?" Clark asked.

"It's not good, Dad. I'm following a car. Someone just kidnapped Sam from school. JoJo is fine. She got on the school bus."

Clark knew immediately who had done this. "Can you describe the car, the person who took him?"

"Yes, he was tall, thin, dark hair and very distinguished looking. He had on a sport coat. He didn't look threatening at all."

"Conner, keep following the car and as soon as he leaves and he will, because he just set up a meeting with Emil for ransom."

"Alright, I'll collect Sam and call you later."

"Conner … thanks."

"No problem, Dad," Conner replied.

~o~o~

When Clark arrived at the Planet, Lois was pacing and stressing out. He landed behind her not making a sound. "Lois?"

Lois jumped out of her skin. "How many times have I told you not to do that?" She asked and quirked a smile, then she ran to him holding him close.

He could feel her shaking. She was truly worried; he could tell. "Lois, tell me what happened at S.T.A.R. Labs."

But before she could continue, he got another text from Emil. "I have to call him. Hold that thought." He dialed Emil. "Emil, I got your text."

"I just got a call from Paul, Paul Westfield and he has Sam and … he knows about him and I don't know what to do."

"I was just about to call you Emil. Conner was at the school and he was a witness to Paul kidnapping Sam. Don't worry. Conner will collect him shortly, but we will meet with Paul. He won't get away with this. I promise, Emil." Clark listened for a moment. "I'll take care of it. He wants money, of course, he does. He's a coward and a bully." He nodded again, then, "Yes, I'll meet you there. Goodbye, Emil."

"What in the world was that all about?"

"Emil just got a call from Paul Westfield and he has Sam and he wants Emil to meet him." He paused. "He knows about Lex being his father. But we have Superboy to thank because he knows where Sam is and he's getting him now."

"What a relief. Conner is truly amazing. But are you still going to meet with him?"

"Yes, we will. I told Emil that I would take care of him and Sam would be home shortly."

"But Clark, please remember, this guy has worked with Emil for years. He may know your weakness."

Clark thought about that. "Don't worry. I'm going to contact the police and then we'll take this guy down and then it will be over … all of it."

She hugged him close. "I hope so," she told him.

He touched her cheek and then he was gone.

~o~o~

_On the docks on the outskirts of Metropolis:_

Little Sammy Hamilton was shivering and so worried now. His parents won't be able to find him now. His hands were still tied up behind him and his mouth was still gagged so he couldn't scream. He didn't know where he was and he began to lose hope then he decided to pray.

Suddenly, a sound caused him to open his eyes and there standing before him was Conner Kent. Superboy had found him.

"You're alright now. It's ok," Conner whispered to him as he untied him and removed the gag from his mouth.

Sam was so grateful that the flung his arms around him and hugged him tightly around the neck, but the tears he tried to hold back burst forth. "I want to go home."

Conner tried to comfort him by stroking his back. "I'll take you home, don't worry," Conner replied as he picked him up but then he looked around the old warehouse and noticed a few things. "I'm going to put you down for a moment, Sam, ok? We'll leave in a minute. I need to check something out first. Alright?"

Sam didn't want to let go of him, but he did trust him. "Ok," he replied.

After setting Sam down, Conner looked around and spotted a file cabinet. He x-rayed it and there in several files were his name and his Father's name as well. After scanning the files, he decided to take the files to a secure location before the police could collect any of the documents as evidence.

It would not be a good idea if any of those documents became public domain.

~o~o~

_An hour later, somewhere in Suicide Slums:_

After receiving a text from Conner that Sam was alright, Emil was finally able to breathe again. He hurriedly contacted Kitty with the news. But he was starting to worry that Paul had found out that Sam was no longer where he had left him. Paul was late by thirty minutes.

The police were well hidden, but Emil wasn't sure if he should call this off or not. He pulled out his cell to return Paul's call, but then he heard a car pull up. It was him.

Paul got out of his car and approached him. "I hope you came alone."

"I'm alone." Emil played along. "Where's my son?"

"He's safe. Did you bring the money?"

"I can't help you," Emil told him then he eyed him closely. "I know you're on Luthor's payroll, and now that he's in prison again, the money has dried up. Is that it?"

"You can never have enough."

"Well, you won't get a dime from me." He paused and looked up. "Right, Superman?" Emil asked then he smirked at Paul.

"Superman? That wasn't very smart of you," Paul told him, then he pulled out a glowing kryptonite rock. "I know you're friends with him, so I came prepared."

"Drop the rock, you're surrounded. Drop it … NOW!" A policeman yelled at him pointing a gun at his back.

Paul was desperate. It was a set up. He pulled a gun out from his coat pocket but the police saw it then shots were fired.

His weapon was blasted from his hand and he screamed and fell to the ground. Emil picked up the green rock and placed it inside a lead box. He too had come prepared.

Suddenly, Superman quietly dropped down from the sky, took the lead box from Emil, pulled Paul up from the ground and held it up in front of his face. "Did you really think you could get away with this?" He didn't respond. "Where's Sam?"

"You'll never find him," he smirked at him, still under the delusion he could win.

"Take him away," Superman told the police. Paul was led away clutching his bleeding hand.

"Wait!" Superman called to him. He walked over to him and looked him in the eye. "I know what you tried to do."

"I don't know what you mean." Paul couldn't look at him.

"I know you tried to contact Lex and start rumors. It's not going to work." Superman nodded and the police took Paul away.

Emil also thought about Lex and what had happened last week. "What did you mean by that?"

"Paul went to Lex's prison and tried to start a rumor about Sam, but the prison guard on the inside, the same one who keeps Lex in line, contacted me a little while ago. Lex won't find out."

"I really hope so, but what about that woman accomplice who was on the plane in Canada? I read about her."

"Mercy Graves?" He remembered her involvement in all of this. "You may be right. She needs to be silenced as well. I'll find out if Paul visited her in jail and if she knows anything. My contact at the station told me that she has turned state's evidence. And once I confront her as Superman, she may help us."

"Then … Sam's secret will be safe?" Emil asked with hope in his eyes.

Clark squeezed his shoulder. "Yes, his secret will be safe."

"Thank you, Superman," he said truly thankful.

"You're welcome, Emil."

"Going so soon?" Conner yelled from above. He then drifted down from the sky with Sam in his arms.

"Daddy!" Sam yelled to his Father.

"Sammy!" Emil yelled back and then they were in each other's arms holding each other close, both crying, so very happy.

Clark and Conner stood by watching the touching scene.

"I'm proud of you, son."

"Thanks, Dad."

They both smiled as they continued to watch Father and son reunite. The police then escorted Emil and Sam home, then Conner told his Father about what he had found at the warehouse. They decided to meet up later at the house to go over the documents carefully to find any clues about Westfield and Lex's connection.

~o~o~

_A little while later, County lockup:_

Mercy had been told that Superman wanted to talk to her and she knew why … Lex Luthor of course, but Mercy was done with Lex. She made that patently clear to anyone who would listen.

Instead of bringing her to a visitor room with glass panels, she was taken to a special section of jail for 'special visitors.' Even her cuffs were removed. She was led inside a room and the door closed behind her. There standing before her, hands behind his back was Superman.

She'd never seen him up close before. He was a stunning vision to her eyes. What little skin she could see was glowing and very unusual, or was she imagining it?

"Ms. Graves, please take a seat."

Mercy obediently sat down.

Superman got right to the point. "I understand you had a visitor earlier today?"

"Oh, you mean Paul?"

"Yes, Paul."

"I suppose you want to know what he told me."

"Yes, I do. It's very important."

"Why is it important?"

He came closer. "I didn't come here to play word games with you."

"It's going to cost you."

Superman crossed his arms. "What do you want?"

"Well, I made a deal with the D.A. … six months."

"Six months sounds reasonable."

"It's too long."

"I'm sorry, but I can't interfere with the judicial system. I don't have that kind of influence."

"Really?" She was very doubtful about that.

"Yes, really. Once criminals are put in jail, my jurisdiction ends. It's that simple."

Mercy thought he could help her get out of jail, but that appeared not to be the case. "Alright," she started. "Paul told me about Lex having a son, but he didn't tell me who the mother was."

"I see," Clark said and eyed her closely. "You do realize that if that secret were to get out, an innocent child would be irrevocably hurt. His life would never be the same."

She eyed him closely. "Much like your children?"

"Yes, but much worst."

Mercy sighed. "I know."

"Then, are in agreement?"

"Yes, we are."

Clark was very relieved. "Take care, Ms. Graves. Six months really isn't that long." He looked her in the eye then. "This is your chance to begin again, Ms. Graves. Don't throw it away."

She also looked him in the eye. "I won't."

He nodded then turned and knocked on the door. "Guard!"

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, on the outskirts of upstate New York:_

A man stood outside the massive prison walls where he had just served nearly twenty years. All during that time, he had been a model prisoner, given many privileges that a model prisoner was given, like a television, exercise and he was also allowed to be in the yard for several hours a day. But on this day, after the parole board had refused to release him, he knew it was time. He had seen the announcement on television of Superman's three children. Yes, it was time.

Superman had been informed of General Zod's parole hearing and he had shut that down before the hearings had even started. After Lex had escaped this second time, Clark had checked up on Zod and the rest of his cohorts. General Zod should not be set free under any circumstances.

The parole board had listened and General Zod was sent back to his cell. His fellow Kryptonian cohorts, Non and Ursa who were located in separate prisons, however, had not been model prisoners, both combative and uncooperative. They had not been given privileges and were kept isolated from the general population.

But unfortunately, Zod had not been given a physical in well over a year, because if they had taken the time to realize that he had regained his powers, they would not have allowed him to be anywhere near a prison yard.

And so there he stood free to go anywhere he wanted to go, then he looked up at the beautiful blue sky, and then he took off, gone in an instant.

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, back at the Planet:_

Lois had returned to her office, and thought about the past week and everything that had happened to her family. She wasn't surprised by the awkward and pitying looks from her co-workers. Her true friends knew the truth and that was the most important thing to her.

It was truly a miracle that everyone had survived Luthor and his insane obsession with her family, but Clark, along with Conner had thwarted Luthor's threats and now, maybe they could have some peace. Once this Westfield character was taken care of then everything would return to normal. _Normal? My family?_ She shook her head and had to chuckle at that.

Suddenly, there was a knock at her door, and without looking up she invited the person inside, but little did she know that the next several days would turn into a nightmare far worse than she could have ever imagined for her and her family.

"Ms. Lane, it's so nice to finally meet you." The stranger briefly knocked, entered her office and shut the door.

Lois frowned. _No one called me that anymore._ "Do I know you? You look familiar."

~o~o~

Jimmy was passing by Lois's office and noticed the gentleman who had entered a few minutes ago. Frowning at the familiarity of the man, he peered inside the glass panel beside the door and he could not believe his eyes. _Mrs. Kent must know who he is, right? Why would she invite him inside her office?_ Jimmy's mind was going in circles. He didn't know what to do so he headed to Perry's office to tell him what was going on.

He knocked but he was in too much of a hurry to wait for his boss to invite him inside, which would probably get him fired, but he didn't much care at the moment. "Chief, you have to see this … NOW!"

"What is it, Jimmy? I'm busy," Perry was not in the mood for his antics.

Jimmy grabbed his arm. "Please Chief. You have to come with me … NOW!" He tugged on his arm again.

"Alright, alright," he conceded then he followed him to Lois's office, but they were gone.

"Well, what was so important?" Perry asked annoyed.

Jimmy was really upset now. "I have to call CK right away, Chief."

"Why? What in the world is going on?"

Jimmy tried to stay calm as he explained the situation. "I passed by Mrs. Kent's office a few minutes ago, and that man with Superman's powers from years ago, General Zod, he was there, right there in Lois's office. She invited him inside as if he she didn't know him. Something isn't right."

"Are you sure it was him?"

"Of course I'm sure, Chief. He had gray at his temples but it was him." Jimmy then pulled out his cell and called Clark. He answered on the first ring.

Clark was at the police station following up on the Paul Westfield story. "Jimmy, what's wrong?"

"CK, you are not going to believe this, but that lunatic General Zod was just here and believe it or not Lois must have left with him. She must have forgotten what he looked like. I can't imagine why she would leave with him like that. It doesn't make any sense."

"I'll be right there, Jimmy," Clark responded. His heart was pounding with dread. He then mentally kicked himself for not taking her to the Fortress telling her everything about that day instead of skimming the surface. She must be terrified.

Minutes later, he arrived at the Planet. Jimmy and Perry then explained to him everything that they knew, what had happened to Lois, how Zod had just walked in off the street, how Lois had invited him inside not knowing who he was, and minutes later they were gone.

Clark had some idea where he had taken her, and of course, Lois would not have gone with him willingly if she had known who he was, but maybe she did … to protect her family and friends from that maniac. _Who knew what he had planned for her._

He quickly turned and headed for the elevator, "I'll contact Superman!" He yelled for good measure then he was gone. As soon as the elevator doors had closed, he streaked up and up through the elevator shaft, removing his clothes as he went until he reached the sky.

Perry and Jimmy stared at each other, each with the hope he could reach Superman in time.

~o~o~

_High over the skies of the Arctic:_

Clark was in the sky flying to the Fortress, and then he got a call from Lois's phone. "Lois?"

"Hello, Kal-El."

"Don't you dare hurt her!" Clark snapped at him, as a growing fear took root inside his chest.

"Oh, I have no intention of hurting her."

"What do you want?"

"You, Kal-El."

"You got me!" Clark told him then he hung up.

Moments later, he landed inside the Fortress, heart pounding and then he saw her and his heart turned over. Lois was obviously freezing, her lips were blue and her skin was pale. He hurriedly went over to her, took off his cape, and wrapped her up inside and pulled her tightly to him. He then brought her over to the construct and inserted the Father crystal hoping that it would work.

Since regaining the crystals only a few years ago, heat was one of the things he hadn't had the time to repair. It didn't work. He turned to her then with silent apology. She tried to smile at him, but it came out as a grimace. She was shivering and shaking so hard he could hear her teeth chattering. He pulled her close under his chin hoping to give off as much body heat as he could.

Zod watched Kal-El with a thoughtful expression as he tried to save the human not saying a word. He was still astounded how much Kal-El truly cared for these beings. He would never understand it.

"I have to get her out of here! She'll freeze to death!" Clark yelled at him as he pulled her ever closer.

"Tell me, Kal-El, why didn't she remember me?" Zod was still shocked by this.

Clark was silent as a stunning hatred grew inside of him, a hatred he feared he would not be able to control if Lois were hurt or worst. If she didn't make it, he didn't know what he would do.

TBC!

~o~o~

A/N: Oh dear me. General Zod is free to cause all kinds of problems for our family. *hugs Lois to keep her warm* I hope you enjoyed it. Feedback is greatly appreciated. Remember to come back in a week to see how the family will get out of this mess. Thanks for reading. Reviews are love; they really are. *pokes her readers*


	10. In Her Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this next chapter, as Lois's life hangs in the balance, Clark tries to control his anger and rage, but the past several weeks may have taken their toll … on everyone. *hugs Clois* Read on and please leave a comment. Thank you! :D

_Chapter 10: In Her Eyes_

_Meanwhile, at the Daily Planet offices:_

Jason and JoJo Kent had arrived at the Planet ready to wait for their Mother to finish working before they headed home. They headed to their Mom's office but she wasn't there. Jason took JoJo's hand, looked around and spotted Mr. Olsen then went over to him. He waited patiently for him to finish talking to a co-worker then he tapped him on the shoulder.

"Mr. Olsen?" Jason began.

Jimmy nearly jumped out of his skin. "Jason, you startled me … ummm …"

"Where's my Mom?" Jason asked sensing something wasn't right.

Unsure what to say, Jimmy then said, "Come with me Jason." He then escorted them to their Mom's office. "Wait right here, ok?"

"Alright," Jason responded. Frowning at his retreating back, he decided to listen to whatever was going on. He wasn't a kid anymore and if his Mother was in trouble, he needed to know.

He closed his eyes and tuned out as much as he could.

"Jason, what's wrong?" JoJo was beginning to worry.

"Quiet, JoJo, I'm listening. You should too," he instructed her.

"Ok," JoJo closed her eyes in the hope she too could hear something.

Jimmy hurried over to Perry office, knocked then entered. "Chief, Mr. White, the Kent children are here looking for their Mom. What should I tell them?" He immediately received a glare from his boss.

"Jimmy, what did I tell you about barging in here without knocking."

"But Chief … I don't know what to tell them."

"Alright, alright, I'll talk to them." He stood up then. "We certainly can't tell them that their Mother was kidnapped by that Kryptonian lunatic General Zod. They've been through enough as it is."

Jason stiffened at those words as his heart turned to ice. _Oh, no, not Zod,_ he thought. They were going to keep this from them as if they were babies, but they weren't. He turned to JoJo then, took her by the hand, and then he took hold of both her hands hoping to give her some comfort. "JoJo, now listen carefully. I don't want to leave you, but Mom needs us to help her. Dad may not know what's going on. As soon as I leave, I'm going to contact Conner."

"Mom is in trouble? But what should I do?" JoJo asked wanting to help. She hadn't heard everything that had been said.

"Stay here with Mr. Olsen and Mr. White. Promise me you won't leave and do what they tell you, ok?" He paused then he got down on one knee and gave her a hug. "I love you squirt."

"I love you too, Jason," JoJo whimpered.

Jason stood up, turned and opened the door. Jimmy and Mr. White were about to knock. "I heard what you said, so I'm leaving." He didn't wait for them to answer him then, "Watch out for my sister, please."

Then he was gone with Jimmy and Mr. White staring after another Kent and scratching their heads. "He heard us?" They both asked at the same time.

Perry was the first to put it together. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I'm afraid so," Jimmy replied, also putting it together.

Jimmy turned when he felt a tug on his sleeve. It was JoJo. "Mr. Olsen, where's my Mom?"

~o~o~

On the rooftop of Daily Planet building, Jason called Conner after he couldn't reach his Dad. He picked up on the first ring. "Jason, what's up?"

"Meet me on the DP rooftop…NOW, Conner. Mom is missing and I can't reach Dad."

"I'm on my way," Conner replied. One minute later, he was there. During that time, Jason had changed into his superhero costume. Luckily, Conner had been in the city making rounds as his Father had taught him. "Mom is missing? Tell me everything."

"Yes, I overheard Mr. White and Mr. Olsen talking. General Zod has her, but where could he have taken her?" Jason frantically asked.

Conner wasn't sure, but the first place that came to his mind was the Fortress. "Let's go."

Jason held up his arms for his brother to pick him up.

Conner shook his head. "Jason, I can't carry you. It will slow us down."

Jason's heart began to pound with fear or excitement. He wasn't sure. "Conner, I don't know if I can."

"It's time Jason." Conner paused. "If you can't save our Mother, then I don't know what to tell you," Conner stressed hoping Jason could really do it this time then he took off into the sky.

Jason watched his brother fly off to save their Mom. His heart began to pump so hard and then he just knew he had no choice. He then realized it wasn't fear he felt; it was determination. "I'm coming, Mom, I'm coming." He looked at the sky and suddenly remembered what his Father had said to him all those years ago. He asked his Father, "Will I fly one day, Mr. Clark?" His Father had responded, "Maybe one day ..."

Jason then turned and ran to the opposite end of the rooftop. He closed his eyes for a moment, and then he ran toward the ledge, stepped up and raised his arms into the air and then he was flying.

Thrilled as never before, he could see Conner in the distance and he caught up with him quickly surprising himself. Conner could not believe that Jason was right beside him. He smiled then he circled his eyes meaning Jason should put on his mask. Jason smiled back and then they both raced forward knowing that time was of the essence.

Minutes later, not knowing what they would find, they cautiously approached the Fortress and what they saw there would haunt them both for days and weeks afterward.

~o~o~

Clark was shaking he was so angry. Jason wanted to help him but Conner stopped him and he decided they should listen for a minute.

"Please, you have let me take her out of here. She'll die, please!" Clark desperately pleaded to him.

"She stays." Zod ordered, unfeeling and unwavering. He suddenly realized that Kal-El needed to experience the death of someone truly close to him. Once that happened, he would turn from the humans and their influence, and then finally he would be his to control.

Lois was fading fast but she also realized what was happening. She slowly raised her eyes to her love and then she struggled to speak, "I … love … you … remember … that." Then her eyes rolled back into her head. She fainted.

"Lois, Lois …?" He knew that unconsciousness was the first sign of hypothermia and her body was shutting down to protect itself, but she had to wake up. "NOOOOOO, PLEASE WAKE UP!" He clutched her to his chest.

"NOW JASON!" Connor hollered to his brother.

Startled at the cry, Clark looked up and he couldn't believe his eyes. "Jason! Conner!" He was shocked to see them but inwardly thrilled they had come.

Zod was caught off guard by their arrival, and being the coward that he was, he turned and streaked into the sky.

Clark spoke to Conner then, his voice raw with anguish and pain. "Do whatever it takes." He uttered those words in a voice unfamiliar to his sons.

Jason and Conner turned to each other then Conner took off after Zod.

"Help me, Jason. Your mother needs to be warmed up as quickly as possible."

Jason helped his Father as he thought about why he had sent Conner after Zod instead of him, but the more he thought about it, the more it made sense. Conner would do whatever it took to defeat Zod … by whatever means necessary.

They carefully moved Lois to a special chamber and although it wasn't heated, it contained an area that his Father quickly heated with his eyes. The bed had special sheets and blankets that were also heated. He covered her feet and hands with extra heated blankets and kept her covered. Clark and Jason's heat vision were her only warmth.

Jason watched his Father frantically trying to save his Mother, but he had a question for him, "Why didn't you save her before in the outer chamber with your heat vision?"

"Believe me, I wanted to, but it was too dangerous. Zod wanted a fight, but your Mother would have been the loser. She could have been caught in the crossfire which would have been far worst for her." He paused as he looked at his wife's lovely face. "I realized that he did want to kill her, Jason. Your Mother realized it too."

Jason understood now why his Father had sent Conner after him. "You wanted him to die. Is that why you sent Conner after him?"

Clark raised his sad eyes to his son's face. "Yes, for an instant … I did."

"I should go after Conner. He could kill him and I know you don't want that," Jason pleaded to him.

"You're right, I don't want that but Jason, you don't have any experience fighting or working with a team. It's too dangerous. Please, just stay here and help me with your Mother." He then thought about it some more. "I know Conner won't hurt him."

"Are you sure?" Jason really wasn't convinced.

"Yes, I'm sure," Clark replied as he continued to work on his wife.

"Is this going to work? She still looks so pale." Jason was truly worried.

"Yes, it should work. Give her another minute or two," Clark replied as he stroked her arms and legs slowly as to give her body a bit more time to adjust to the heat.

"I still find it hard to believe that Zod still hates you after all this time."

"No, Jason, it wasn't hate that motivated him. He's misguided about why he's here. He needs to understand that this is my home now. Krypton is dead and gone. He can't rule here and neither can I. He needs to accept it."

"But Dad, he's been in jail for almost twenty years. He needs to die for what he tried to do to my Mom." Jason surprised himself with that comment, but he meant every word.

For the first time in his life, Clark was silent unable to refute his son's claim.

Jason stared at his Father understanding his silence.

Suddenly, Lois slowly opened her eyes but only for a moment.

And Clark's smile was blinding.

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, over the skies of Metropolis:_

Conner searched the skies and he spotted Zod up ahead. He appeared to be slowing down. It was clear that Zod was not as powerful as he had led them to believe. He could fly surely, but his other powers may be gone.

But his Father's words to him flowed through his mind over and over, distracting him from what needed to be done … _do whatever it takes. He couldn't have meant 'that' … could he?_ Conner pushed that thought from his mind. It was plain to him that his Father had been distraught and upset. His Father couldn't hurt anyone, and neither could he.

He then activated his communicator and contacted his superhero team and then the League. Minutes later, Megan appeared beside him. They had become close over the past year or so. They challenged each other, they had fun when they were together, and most of all they trusted each other.

He then informed everyone that Zod was headed toward Metropolis, and his powers may not have come back fully, but also for them not to take any chances with him.

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, back at the Fortress:_

Lois briefly returned her husband's smile, and then she closed her eyes again.

"Lois, Lois, wake up," Clark frowned and then he began to worry. Her heart rate was elevated but maybe she just needed to rest for a while.

"Dad, what's wrong? Why won't she wake up?"

"I don't know but she needs to rest. Her body has gone through a tremendous shock."

Clark stood up and looked around the Fortress and then a desperate plan came into his mind. "I have a plan and it just may work. It would save a lot of lives … if it's not too late."

He put has hand to his ear and turned on his communicator. "Conner, listen to me. Don't acknowledge that you can hear me. Just listen. You have to lure Zod back to the Fortress." He paused. "Your Mom … she didn't … she didn't make it."

Jason gasped to himself, not understanding what his Father could possibly mean by lying to Conner like that.

"Conner, did you hear me? Answer yes, and then I can make preparations for Zod's return."

Shocked, Conner listened to his Father, but he did reply, "Yes, I heard you."

~o~o~

_Over the skies of Metropolis:_

Conner sorrowfully turned to Megan with tears in his eyes.

"What happened?" He didn't answer her. "Conner you're scaring me."

He roughly dashed the tears from his cheeks. "My Mom … Zod killed her … she's dead."

Megan couldn't believe it. "Oh no, that's terrible. Your Father must be devastated."

Conner wasn't listening. _Zod will pay for this. Yes, he will pay._

Megan was truly worried. "Conner, what are you going to do?"

Instead of answering her, he took off. Megan tried to follow him by flying as fast as she could.

The League was also in Metropolis and had found Zod in the heart of the city. All too soon the League was battling Zod across an area as crowds of people had come out of their office buildings wondering what was happening. The citizens of Metropolis were unprepared for the carnage that followed.

Explosions of disintegrations of buildings, cars and trucks suddenly began happening all around them. The League was barely able to move out of the way moments before they were destroyed as well.

Batman, Martian Manhunter, Wonder Woman and Green Lantern were no match for Zod with his heat vision and frost breath. Green Lantern found himself protecting his friends from the powerful Kryptonian. It didn't take long before the police and the military had come into the city as well hoping to stop Zod, but they also were no match for Zod's powers.

Young Justice answered Conner's call but they too were also no match for him. Zod had literally gone berserk as he continued to blast Young Justice and innocent civilians with his super breath sending everyone scattering for cover.

Conner's friends had nothing to stop him. Zod knew they would have no choice but to surrender to his power. He continued his rampage by picking up cars, buses, anything he could get his hands on and throwing it at random at the League, civilians, anything on two legs.

Conner realized he was the only one who could stop him. He managed to elude his blasts of heat and flying debris, and using his telekinetic force he raised his hands and knocked him from the sky. Zod was caught off guard by the force of the blast. Conner watched him fall to the ground and then he approached him determined to destroy him. "GET UP!" He shouted at him.

The League watched the scene and they now knew that Superboy could destroy Zod if they didn't stop him. They had also heard the communication from Clark.

"Conner, listen to me," Batman stood over Zod. "Remember, your Father wouldn't want this."

"But he killed her. He needs to die!" Conner shouted, refusing to listen.

Wonder Woman flew up into the sky and pulled him around to face her. "No, Conner, take him to the Fortress and we'll follow you." Conner wasn't listening. "NOW, CONNER!"

Conner took several deep breaths and tried to calm down. He watched the scene and realized too many people were getting hurt, and then his Father's words came to him strong and true as if he were there beside him … lure him back here to the Fortress.

Gaining a bit of peace from his Father's words, he said "You've won, Zod," Conner regretfully told him, feeling sick inside at those words.

Zod was leery of him. "No, I haven't won. Where's Kal-El? Why isn't he here to stop me?"

Conner chose his words carefully. "He's with … Ms. Lane … she's dead."

Zod actually smiled at that. His plan to bring Kal-El over to his side was now an option he could not ignore.

Conner had to rein in his anger. His eyes burned so hot inside his head that he had to close his eyes for a moment. "My Father wants to see you."

"He's still at the Fortress?" Zod was thrilled.

"Yes, he's waiting for you."

The League listened to their conversation and had to wonder what Clark had planned for Zod. He must be so upset and not in his right mind to even think of talking to Zod in that frame of mind.

Conner turned to Megan and she squeezed his shoulder with a look of encouragement. "I'll see you later."

As Conner and Zod both rose up higher into the sky, the League followed them to the Fortress.

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, back at the Fortress:_

"Dad, is this going to work?" Jason was still skeptical about his Father's plan.

"Yes, it will work. Once Zod returns and stands just over there, then Jor-El will take care of him."

"But Mom, she's …"

"She's alright, Jason. Her body temperature is at a point where she's suspended for a short time, but she'll be brought out of it shortly. Her body needs this short period of time." He paused for a moment. "She's going to be alright son, thanks to you." Clark squeezed his shoulder to reassure him.

She had been placed inside a small crystal chamber, covered with heated blankets, but her vitals were normal.

Jason was still worried, but then they both looked up at swooshing sounds coming from within the Fortress. Clark nodded to Jason and he nodded back understanding.

Conner saw his Mother first. Tears sprang into his eyes, as he slowly moved forward. He got down on his knees and touched the chamber. "Mom?" Then he began on cry.

Clark hated to do this to him, but Zod had to believe that it was true … that Lois was dead.

Conner's tears moved both men then Jason came over to him, pulled him close as they both cried for their Mom.

Zod was getting bored with their tears. "Enough of this! Kal-El, are you ready to bow to me as your ruler, to renounce the humans and accept your destiny?"

His sons turned to their Father, wiped at their eyes and waited for his answer.

Clark stood up straighter and faced his hated enemy. "Yes, I'm ready," Kal-El replied, shocking his sons. Jason held Conner still, saying with his eyes to trust their Father.

"Finally!" Zod shouted pleased with his answer. He then turned and casually strolled around the Fortress, analyzing his surroundings and making plans, satisfied at what he could see. "This place will be our home base for now where we will plot our strategy." Pleased with what he saw, he turned to Kal-El. "Your sons and your daughter will play a big part of that strategy. They're very powerful and they will serve us well, Kal-El."

"Go on," Kal-El encouraged him to continue.

"In a few years when your daughter is older, she will be my mate for life. Yes, yes, that's perfect," he continued, getting more and more excited with his plans.

Shocked and unbelieving, Conner and Jason stared at him as if he had truly lost his mind but they managed to hold it together. Jason had to grab Conner's arm again to keep him still. The plan was working but Conner needed to be still.

Zod turned his back then Clark narrowed his eyes at him with such hatred and loathing, he didn't think he could stand to look at him anymore. Just one more step, he thought.

"NOW, FATHER!" Kal-El hollered as loud as he could.

Suddenly, a blinding light surrounded Zod and he was taken from their sight and sent into the Phantom Zone in only a few short moments.

All three men ran over to the spot and watched as the glass crystal panel travelled further and further into space. They could actually see Zod try to escape, his eyes wide, his mouth open in a silent scream, but it was useless.

Clark turned to his sons and then he was holding them close, so grateful for them, he wanted to cry.

Conner was the first to pull back. "She's really gone?" He still couldn't believe it.

"No, Conner," Clark told him and brought him over to the chamber. He pulled back the clear cover panel and touched Lois's cheek. It was warm and her heartbeat was steady.

"I'm sorry son, but I needed you to be convincing with Zod. I'm sorry."

"But she's alive, Father, she's alive." He paused as he looked her over. "I understand why you did it, and I'm not upset."

Jason smiled then as they all stared at Lois. Her cheeks glowed and her skin returned to its normal pallor.

"Yes, she's alive," Clark whispered with so much emotion, his eyes filled up with tears and a few fell down his cheek.

Lois could feel the warmth all around her, but it wasn't only from the chamber, but it was her husband and her sons that fueled her soul and enabled her to smile only for a moment, but in that instant, her family knew she was going to recover.

~o~o~

A few minutes later as they prepared to carry Lois back to Metropolis, Clark turned on his communicator and realized the League was urgently trying to reach him. "Superman, answer us." It was Batman frantic with worry.

"I'm sorry I turned off the communicator. I couldn't have any distractions when dealing with Zod, but everything worked out alright. Lois is going to be fine and Zod is gone. Jor-El sent him to the Phantom Zone. I'll meet you at the Hall of Justice as soon as I can get Lois settled back at the house. Superman out."

Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern and J'onn all stared at each other. The Fortress was just up ahead and they were about to land but that was pointless now.

"Let's go home," Batman muttered, frustrated by Clark's dismissal. Wonder Woman turned the jet around and headed back to Metropolis.

Everyone was very relieved to hear the news that Lois would be alright and that Zod was gone for good. Batman, however, was seething inside. _So now we're a 'distraction'?_ He thought.

"Bruce, I know that look." Diana knew him too well.

"What look?" Bruce gritted his teeth.

"You know Clark and how he works. He likes taking care of everything himself, and please try and remember … they're his family, Bruce. We can't fault him for thinking of them first."

"I know that, Diana, but one of these days, he's going to realize he needs us." Bruce let that hang in the air as he stared out the window at the frozen landscape.

Diana frowned at that statement and wondered what he could mean. She shrugged her shoulders and turned back to the controls and turned the jet south toward home.

TBC!

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _In Your Eyes,_ Josh Groban

A/N: That was such a blast to write. I hope you enjoyed it. Now will they get some peace? Not likely. I'm not quite done with them yet. Come back in a week to read more. Thanks so much for reading and reviews are love everyone! :D


	11. Whatever It Takes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this next chapter, Lois finally wakes up but something wasn’t right, and later, Clark needed his friends more than ever, but not in the way you may think. Please read and review. Thank you! :D

_Chapter 11: Whatever It Takes_

_Metropolis General Hospital, a few hours later:_

Lois hadn't awakened from her healing sleep and her doctors were beginning to worry. Her symptoms when she was first brought into the hospital had her physicians concerned. They knew that she had been exposed to temperatures below freezing and they took that into account. Superman had informed them that she had been warmed up slowly and it appeared to have worked, but now he was really worried about her.

Clark and the kids were in her room and had been there most of the night. He tried to get them to leave but they had refused. Even JoJo was determined to stay and he needed them here with him. He needed them so much.

Jason and Conner came into the room carrying food for their family. "You have to eat something, Dad." Jason hated to see him like this.

"I can't eat." He took her hand in his. It was warm, but she hadn't awakened.

Suddenly, her eyes fluttered open for just a moment.

Clark stood up. "Go get the doctor, Jason."

"Lois, Lois, it's me. Wake up, that's it. Open your eyes."

"Clark?" Lois murmured struggling to focus on his face.

"Yes, honey, it's me."

Lois frowned at him as if she were upset, then she pulled her hand from his.

Clark was confused and hurt by her actions. "Honey, are you alright? I … I was so worried."

She didn't appear as if she could look at him, as she turned her head to the wall.

"Lois?"

The doctor came in then. "Mrs. Kent, I see you're awake. How are you feeling?" When she wouldn't or couldn't answer him, he put his stethoscope in his ears. "I'll need a few minutes to examine her. Please wait outside."

"But … she's my wife and … she needs me." Clark was so worried.

"Just for a minute, Mr. Kent," the doctor stressed.

After a few minutes, the doctor came out of her room and approached the anxious family.

Clark was the first to speak. "How is she? Why did she react to me like … like she hated me or something?" His heart constricted after speaking those words.

"Mrs. Kent seems fine physically, but emotionally, she may be suffering from a disorder. We call it PTSD … it means …"

Clark was devastated but he managed to hold himself together for his children. "I know what it means doctor."

JoJo pulled her Father's sleeve. "Daddy, when can Mommy come home?"

Clark squatted down to eye level with his daughter. "Mommy will be home in a few days, sweetie. She needs to rest for a little while longer." He stood up then. "Conner, Jason, take your sister home. I'll be there in a few hours."

"But Daddy, I want Mommy." JoJo whimpered as tears sprang into her eyes.

Barely holding it together, Clark picked up his little girl, closed his eyes for a moment to get some control and then he kissed her cheek. "Try not to worry, sweetie. She'll be alright in a few days."

"Call us if anything changes, you promise?" Jason asked, trying not to get upset. He could see how worried his Father was.

"I promise," he replied and tried to smile. "Go on, I'll see you all later."

Clark watched as JoJo and Jason enter an elevator and headed home.

But Conner was rooted to the spot. "I'm not leaving."

"Conner?" Clark didn't want any of his children to see how worried he was about their Mother.

"I mean it; I'm not leaving." He came closer and touched his shoulder. "You need me."

Clark couldn't argue with him. He was touched and so moved by Conner staying with him. "Thank you, Conner."

They quietly returned to Lois's room, and even though she was awake, she wasn't speaking. Lois was being given intravenous solutions, but now that she was awake she would be eating and drinking on her own soon, at least they hoped so.

Clark didn't know what to say to her so he sat down and waited for her to speak to him, hoping his and Conner's presence may soothe her in spite of her earlier reaction to him.

An hour went by and then he looked up as Bruce came into her room. He was dressed casually in jeans, shirt and jacket and Clark inwardly smiled. It was good to see him. "How is she?" Bruce whispered.

"Let's go outside," Clark instructed.

"I'll stay with her, Dad," Conner offered.

Clark nodded to his son, truly grateful. Once they were out in the hall, Bruce turned to him. "I could see Lois was awake, but she wasn't speaking? What's going on, Clark?"

He took a deep breath and tried to hold it in. "She's suffering from PTSD. She's withdrawn, not speaking to me or her children. I'm so worried about her." He covered his eyes but a few tears slid down his cheek.

Bruce took him by the shoulder and led to him a waiting area. "Sit down and tell me what happened at the Fortress, Clark."

He wiped at his eyes with the back of his hand, took a deep breath and began his story. "Zod kidnapped her and took her there, but it was far too cold for her. She suffered, Bruce, more than ever, she suffered, and its all my fault … all of it."

"What do you mean? How could you have predicted that Zod would escape, kidnap her and take her there? It's not your fault."

"Oh, but it is. It's not the first time he kidnapped her, but I took those memories of that time away from her. And now, when he came to her, she didn't know who he was, and by then it was too late."

"Oh, no, and Lois's psyche has somehow confused these two instances and the stress was too much?"

"I don't know if Lois remembers what happened all those years ago, but maybe she does." He rubbed his tired eyes. "I just wish she would talk to me, just talk to me."

"Oh, Clark, I'm so sorry. How can I help you?"

Clark's eyes were blurry as he turned to his friend. "Just being here helps. Thanks, Bruce."

He tried to smile as he squeezed his shoulder. "Anytime."

~o~o~

_Back in Lois's hospital room:_

Conner watched his Mother fall back to sleep, but then a little while later, it appeared as if she were dreaming. Her eyelids were moving frantically.

The dream came to Lois again, but it wasn't a dream … it was a nightmare. 

_She was at the Fortress but everything was different somehow._

_Clark was there and so was Zod, but then she could see other people there as well. Lex and two other people were there, but they were dressed in black just like Zod. She realized they must be the same._

_Suddenly, she felt trapped, powerless, and vulnerable against the people in black. She and Lex were the only humans there she felt completely helpless against them._

_Then the pain started, her arms were being pulled from their sockets. She let out a scream._

Her screams resonated throughout the quiet hospital. Conner tried to soothe her as best he could.

Clark and Bruce rushed into her room. "Conner, what happened?" Clark asked, as he watched his wife open her eyes.

"She was dreaming and then she screamed," Conner answered, so worried for his Mom.

Clark touched her shoulder as not to frighten her. "Lois, honey, what happened?"

Lois blinked several times as the dream receded for a bit, and tried to focus on his face. "It … was … a … horrible … nightmare." She couldn't say anymore.

He took her hand. She didn't pull away from him.

"It's alright. Can you tell me about it? Take your time."

Lois tried to calm down. "The people … in black… they… wanted to … hurt us."

Conner frowned. He knew exactly what she was referring to.

Clark closed his eyes and sighed. She was remembering what happened at the Fortress all those years ago, but now he wasn't sure if he should talk about that time. The stress could make her worse. She needed a specialist, someone she could talk to because he didn't know how to help her. "It was only a dream. You rest for a while longer. Close your eyes; that's it."

Lois obediently did as he asked and then she was asleep after a few minutes.

Clark stroked her hair back from her forehead, leaned down and kissed it softly. He didn't want to leave her alone, but he was afraid he was going to break down in tears at any moment.

Conner followed him dreading what was coming, but he needed to know what was happening to his Mother.

~o~o~

Once out in the hall, Clark leaned against the wall, closed his eyes and tried and get some control.

"What did she mean by all of that … the people in black?" Bruce asked then he thought about it for a moment. "Oh no, her memories are returning?"

"Yes it appears that they are. Those horrible days are coming back and I don't know what to do to stop it."

"But Clark, if you tell her what happened, it may help her get past her trauma at the Fortress." Bruce believed this to be true.

Conner was beginning to understand now. "It could help her Dad." He agreed with Bruce.

"It's just … I've put it off for so long. She knows about Zod but not all the details about that horrible time at the Fortress when she was kidnapped … I never wanted her to know."

"It's time, Clark. Once the doctors know what happened to her all those years ago, I think they'll agree." Bruce paused. "She needs to know."

Suddenly, they both turned as two of Clark's closest and dearest friends came up to them. Diana didn't hesitate as she pulled Clark into her arms, hoping to give him some comfort. She pulled back after a moment. "You must believe she'll be alright and she will."

He tried to smile. "Thank you, Diana. I needed to hear that," Clark whispered, truly grateful. "And thank you for coming. You too, J'onn," he whispered.

"How is she?" J'onn asked, so worried for his friends.

"She's resting now, but it's possible that the trauma she experienced has caused her mind to retreat to a safe place, but she will be alright in time."

"Of course, she will, Clark," Bruce told him firmly.

He sighed as an emergency came into his mind. "There's an emergency, but I can't leave her."

"Of course, you can't," Diana understood. They all did.

"Don't worry about anything. Young Justice and everyone else will cover for you." Bruce paused. "Conner handled himself with Zod, although for a time there, we were worried."

Conner ducked his head not saying anything.

Clark turned to Conner and Bruce wondering what was up.

Bruce put him out of his misery. "Don't worry, Clark, Conner saved a lot of lives today, and he handled Zod. He was on a rampage, but Conner stopped him."

Conner looked up truly grateful. "Thanks, Mr. Wayne," Conner said.

"That's Bruce, ok?"

"Thanks… Bruce," he replied and tried to smile.

Clark was so very proud of him. "Tell me more?" he asked, needing to know.

~o~o~

_A few days later, at the Kent house:_

Lois had been discharged from the hospital and she was improving. She was coherent, speaking to everyone, but she was distracted, distant and unfeeling to her husband and to her children. They didn't really understand and Clark tried to explain to them that their Mother just needed time to deal with everything that happened in the past few weeks.

She'd had several visits with a psychologist from the hospital and he felt that once she was told about her memories from the past then she could deal with all of it. Lois continued to refuse any medication. Clark would not force that on her. It was her decision but of course she had to be watched closely.

Jason had taken time off from college. He knew he couldn't leave his Mother. Conner did the same. JoJo, however, could not take the time off from her schooling.

One day after speaking with her doctor who felt Lois was strong enough to hear the truth, Clark made the decision to tell her everything and not leave anything out.

Before they had gotten married, Clark remembered the day he had confessed about taking her memories. He had told her about the Kryptonians and how powerful they were, but nothing specific, why he had been compelled to take her memories, how he had regretted it and everything that had happened to them all those years ago.

After revealing her lost memories, particularly those about Jason and their first time together, Lois had shut down even as far as not speaking to him at first, but eventually, she had forgiven him and they had moved forward and put it behind them.

And now all those hurtful and disturbing memories would have to be relived again. He hated thinking about those days. It was painful for both of them, but this time if it would bring her back to him, he had to do it.

~o~o~

Lois was awake and alert, sitting up in bed and finishing her breakfast when a knock came at the door. After sleeping on and off for several days, her appetite had returned and she was visiting with the kids and even smiling every now and then.

She answered the knock. "Come in."

"Good morning and how was breakfast?" Clark whispered making small talk. He took her tray, sat it on the dresser, then came back and took her hand.

She squeezed his hand. "What happened to me?"

"We can talk about that later. How are you feeling?"

"Better, I think, but my dreams, they seemed so real as if… as if they happened, but how is that possible?"

Clark sighed and realized he couldn't put it off anymore. Lois had been dreaming every night for the past several days, and after being traumatized by what had happened to her the other day she needed to be told the truth. The doctor also felt it was the right time.

Taking a deep breath, he then began his story. A story about three Kryptonians who had come to Earth, and one in particular, General Zod, intent on revenge because of what his Father, Jor-El had done to him a long, long time ago.

After finishing his story, he tried to explain. "So you see, that was why he came to the Daily Planet because he knew how important you were to me, and he knew I would not have a choice but to do whatever he wanted." He paused as he squeezed her hand again. "I tried to protect you, Lois, always."

"I know that Clark." She paused beginning to understand. "So the dreams were real?"

"Yes, they were."

"Tell me the rest. How you stopped him. You did stop him, didn't you?" She paused. "I do remember fainting."

"Well, after you fainted, I came up with a plan to save you. After Jason and Conner arrived," he paused. "Jason flew there on his own, by the way," he smiled at the look on her face.

"Did you say Jason flew?" She asked, thrilled for her son.

"Yes, Lois and it was really something to see. They arrived just in time, then Zod took off like a coward. I sent Conner after him, then Jason and I … we helped you recover from the cold."

She squeezed his hand. "What happened next?"

He then told her about the hibernation chamber and Zod being sent to the Phantom Zone. He waited patiently for her to say something.

She shook her head at him. "Your plan was brilliant, Clark." She paused as she looked him over. "You constantly amaze me."

He came closer then looked into her eyes then he touched her cheek softly. "I couldn't lose you, Lois … I couldn't." Clark couldn't help but remember the earthquake and how he had lost her years and years ago.

Smiling at the look on his face, she didn't say anything, knowing he had more to say.

His hand moved lower down her throat then down her arm sending shivers wherever he touched. "I just kept thinking of that terrible time and all we've been through, but we never lost this Lois. We always had each other, no matter what."

"Yes we do." She agreed, wholeheartedly.

"Yeah, we do. Even when you couldn't remember what we had, what we shared, it was always there between us."

"Oh Clark," she cried and pulled him close. "We'll always have this, won't we?" She pulled back, eyes bright, as she stared into his eyes.

"Always," he replied and then he leaned down a little. She closed her eyes and waited for his kiss.

But before things could go any further, there was a knock at the door.

Jason poked his head in. "I'm sorry, Mom, Dad, but Mr. Olsen and Mr. White are here to see you both," he announced.

"Tell them we'll be down in a bit," Clark replied.

Jason smiled and left, happy to see his Mom and Dad looking so happy, but as soon as he shut the door, he remembered what he had said to Mr. Olsen and Mr. White at the office the other day. _Oh, boy!_

~o~o~

A little while later, Jimmy and Perry were starting to worry. "Is your Mom up for visitors?" Perry asked concerned.

"Yeah, I think so," Jason responded.

"I … ummm … I brought these for your Dad." Jimmy then handed Jason an envelope containing photographs of General Zod from years ago during his assault on the Daily Planet.

"Thanks, Mr. Olsen," Jason said and took the envelope from him. He peered through the envelope and realized what was inside.

"Perry, Jimmy? What brings you by?" Clark asked as she and Lois came into the living room.

Jason decided to give his Father the photos later. He briefly left the living room and put them in the dining room cabinet.

Lois looked rested and relaxed, Jason noted, when he returned to the living room. She was dressed in jeans and a sweater. She looked like her old self.

Jimmy and Perry glanced at each other. "There's no easy way to say this," Perry began.

Jason held his breath and waited wondering if they knew the truth.

Jimmy and Perry exchanged glances again, but then after glancing at their kids, Perry spoke up. "We were just wondering … when the Zod story will be published. Weren't we Jimmy?"

"Ummm, yeah, Chief, we were," Jimmy quickly responded, picking up on Perry's clue.

Lois and Clark briefly glanced at each other, both thinking the same thing. _Our friends are terrible liars._

"Lois and I will have that story for you first thing in the morning," Clark responded.

"That's great, and now that I think about it, a follow-up on Westfield would tie-in with the story as well." Perry nodded, pleased with himself. "We'll see you both in the morning," Perry told them then they turned to go.

"Wait!" Lois called to them. "Take a seat," she instructed, then she squeezed her husband's hand as they both exchanged glances again.

Jason took his sister's hand as everyone took a seat and waited.

"You know, don't you?" Lois asked her friends.

More glances then, "Yes, we do," Perry answered her then he quickly explained. "It's not that we came here to bother you or to hound you with questions, but we were concerned about the kids and how you were holding up. That's all."

Clark sat on the arm of the sofa and pulled his wife close to his side. "Thanks, Perry, and thanks for coming over to check up on us. We appreciate that. Don't we, Lois?"

"Yes, we do very much."

Jason had a question. "Will everything change at the office now that you know about us?"

"No, of course not," Jimmy answered honestly.

"We know it will be hard to keep this secret from everyone. Are you sure you're up to it?" Clark asked his friends.

Perry chuckled to lighten the mood. "Well, the way I see it and I know Jimmy will agree with me." He paused to gather his thoughts. "Clark Kent and Lois Lane-Kent are two of the bravest and smartest people on the planet, and if we can draw attention away from Superman and his troubles, the better it will be for their family."

Jimmy nodded and smiled at his boss. "I agree, definitely," he concurred.

Everyone smiled at that. Clark stood up and so did Perry and Jimmy. He shook their hands. "Lois and I could not have asked for better friends," he told them, becoming emotional. "Thank you both," he continued.

Lois was so touched that she stood up and went over to them too. She hugged first Perry and then Jimmy too. "Thank you so much," she whispered, tears in her eyes.

"None of that, now." He patted her arm awkwardly. "Just get better and come back to work and write that story, got it?" Perry asked his star reporters hoping to light a fire under them.

"You got it," Lois responded, eyes still blurry.

"Come on, Jimmy, let's go," Perry turned to leave.

"Mr. Olsen?" Jason stopped him with a touch to his arm.

"JoJo and I wanted to thank you for helping us the other day, especially JoJo."

"Thank you, Mr. Olsen," JoJo said and smiled at him.

Jimmy squatted down to her eye level. "Anytime, just ask me if you need anything, anything at all."

JoJo became shy then as she ducked her head. "Ok," she told him and smiled, her eyes lighting up like Jimmy had never seen before. _She's a charmer, that one and in just a few short years,_ he thought.

Jimmy stroked her head then he turned to go.

~o~o~

Once they were gone, Lois turned to her family. "You know what this means, don't you?" Lois asked her husband.

"Well, yeah, now that they know, everything will change."

"It has to. Everything changes once the truth comes out. They will treat us differently."

Clark wasn't sure at all how they would be treated by their friends. "We just have to wait and see."

TBC!

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _Whatever It Takes,_ Leona Lewis

A/N: I don't think they have anything to worry about. Perry and Jimmy are awesome. I'll be taking a bit of a break to finish up the remaining chapters. As the plot stands right now, we're looking at five more chapters, including an epilogue. Stay tuned


	12. Never Let Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this next chapter, Lois and Clark draw strength from one another, Conner gets devastating news, and later Lois has a secret. Here's another favorite chapter of mine. They do seem to be piling up, but you know I love it! Please read and review when you get a moment. Thank you! :D

_Chapter 12: Never Let Go_

_The Kent house:_

Later that same night, Jason briefly knocked on his parent's door. It was late, but they were still up. "Mom, Dad, I have something for you."

"What is it, son?" Clark asked as he came to greet him.

"Mr. Olsen brought these by, but I'm not sure if …" He hesitated then he handed the photographs to him and waited.

Clark sighed as he realized what they were. "I'll … ummm …" Clark hesitated.

"What's going on, Clark?"

He knew it was silly, but he put the photos behind his back. "Nothing."

"Really?" She quirked an eyebrow at him, but she knew he was hiding something.

"Lois, I don't think …"

"What is it Clark? Tell me .."

"Alright, but you may not be ready to see them. Jimmy brought these over. He thought they would help with the article about … General Zod," Clark explained.

"Oh, I see."

Clark understood. "It can wait, and besides, we don't really need them," Clark told her then handed the photographs back to Jason.

Lois sighed then came over to them. She held out her hand. "Give them to me."

"Lois, I don't know."

"Clark, I need to get past this and … seeing him the way he was long ago, well, I think it will help."

"Are you sure?" Clark wasn't sure about any of this.

"I'm sure."

He handed her the envelope.

Lois took a deep breath and went to sit on the bed. Clark and Jason sat down next to her.

Lois inwardly smiled at her two men beside her, trying to shield her from any harm. Feeling a bit stronger, she opened the envelope and pulled out the photos. It was him alright but he was definitely younger. She also recognized the two other Kryptonians from her dream. Pointing to them, she finally asked a question, "What were their names?"

Clark pointed to each of them in turn. "That's Ursa and that's Non."

"And where are they now?"

"In prison," Clark replied.

"But is it possible they could escape?"

"No, Lois, I checked up on them and they haven't regained their powers."

"But they could at some point in the future. Am I right?"

He took the photos from her then turned her to face him. "They won't be coming here. I promise, Lois."

Jason picked up the photos from the bed and wondered if he should tear them up. "Dad, we have to make sure they can't escape, not ever."

"I'll take care of it, Jason. Don't worry."

Jason was relieved. He watched his Mom for a moment. "Good night, Mom."

"Good night, Jason."

"Night, son," Clark said.

"Good night." Jason took the photos with him.

Clark turned back to his wife. "Are you ok?"

Lois stood up and began to pace feeling agitated and worried. "I hate feeling this way."

"I know you do." He smiled at her. "You're my rock, Lois and I need you well and strong again."

"I want that too, Clark." She sighed and sat down in a chair by the window. She pulled the curtains aside and looked up at the moon and the stars. "It's such a vast universe, so full of secrets and so much we don't know or could ever understand."

He came over to her, pulled up another chair, sat down and took her hands in his. "We will get through this, just like we always have, together."

She smiled at him then she reached out to touch his cheek. "I know we will."

He removed her hand from his cheek and kissed it softly. "I love you so much, Lois."

"I love you too, Clark."

Both their eyes were bright as they stared at each other.

He stood up then and pulled her close. He kissed her hair. Lois pulled him closer feeling stronger now. His true essence surrounded her and made her feel as if they could do anything, defeat any enemy, as long as they were together, they could get through anything. Being in his arms like this was exactly what she had needed all along. She knew that now. "Clark, make love to me," she whispered against his warm chest.

He pulled back and pushed her hair out of her eyes, but he wasn't sure they should. "You know I want you, Lois, but …" He hesitated.

She smiled understanding. "Making love to you has always been my strength, Clark. When I'm in your arms, everything feels right." She took his hand. "Feel that. I need you and you need me too. I know you do."

"Always, Lois, always," he whispered and then he leaned down and kissed her forehead, her temple, her cheek, her nose and then her mouth.

Lois felt cherished and so loved as if she were the most precious of gems. The feeling flowed through her entire body making her shiver with wanting him.

He helped her remove her robe and gown slowly as she helped him remove his clothes as well. He picked her up and laid her down ever so gently. He stood beside the bed for a moment and Lois couldn't help but stare at his clear evidence of his desire for her.

Lois was dying to hold him again, but she could be patient. He was being so tender and sweet that it brought tears to her eyes.

Clark moved onto the bed and buried his face in her neck, but suddenly he felt his chest tighten, his eyes filled up with tears and then he clutched her to him tightly. He didn't think it would happen now at a time like this but he couldn't seem to stop it so he had to let it out.

Lois felt his big body shudder for a moment and then she clutched him to her. She knew what was coming.

Clark's eyes burned with tears and then it happened. He burst into tears. He was silent with his sobs but she knew he was crying because she could feel the wetness of his tears on her neck. She stroked his hair pulling him closer and murmured soothing words to him. "It's ok, it's ok."

"I … I almost … lost you, Lois," he managed to choke out. "I would die … if anything ever happened … to you."

Lois closed her eyes at his heartfelt declaration but she knew exactly what he was saying. She didn't need to say it, so she rocked him as best she could. She told him she loved him over and over, and that everyone was safe and sound.

After a few minutes he pulled back, Lois leaned over and she wiped his tears away with a tissue from the nightstand. Lois pulled the covers up over them and pulled him back into her arms. Clark snuggled closer to her unable to get close enough.

Content, she continued to stroke his hair and arms comforting him, but it also thrilled him too. It didn't take much to excite him. All he had to do was look into her eyes or be close to her like this. Clark closed his eyes and began to kiss her again slowly and with a purpose this time.

He began at her throat, then her ear, with little bites and licks. His tongue swirled around her ear and then down her throat.

Lois moaned and leaned to the side and to give him better access. Clark moaned loudly then. He was himself again and Lois was thrilled and deliriously happy about it.

Suddenly, the world stopped and it was just them in their own world, loving each other, taking comfort from one another, giving and receiving the strength and togetherness they so desperately needed.

He made love to her slowly and with such deliberate and precise movements that Lois was about to lose her mind with wanting him. It was beginning to feel like torture to her. She couldn't take anymore then she begged for it, "Clark, I need you."

Smiling with a devilish smile that melted her heart, he leaned up and covered her mouth fully with his, as his hands sought her body. And as their limbs entwined, their hearts came together as one once again.

He entered her slowly at first and then he began to move in and out of her body knowing exactly how to please her. "Oh, yes," he murmured filling her to the hilt, withdrawing and then back into her again.

Lois was climbing toward that goal, kissing him and loving him too, stroking his back his neck, his shoulders, everywhere her hands could reach. They would not be still and then it happened. They both came at the same time, clutching each other close, both breathing heavily and their bodies soaked with perspiration and feeling utterly satisfied.

After their heartbeats slowed to their normal rhythms, kisses were given freely over and over again, each wondering when they could do it again.

Clark slowly began to leave her body but Lois was not having it and so she raised his chin and kissed him, her tongue swirled inside his mouth and then she felt it. He came alive once again.

He pulled back after a few moments. Smiling he whispered, "I love you."

"Show me … again." Her smile was blinding.

And then suddenly while making love to her husband again, Lois began to remember everything even the good memories returned: Niagara Falls, her daring attempts to trick him into telling her the truth, telling him that she loved him, their flight to the Fortress, Clark giving up his powers for her, making love for the first time, and then of course, the terror of Zod and his underlings, Luthor, all of it came back, and even Clark letting her go.

Lois gasped when the memories had faded and her mind understood all of it, why he had turned away from her, and why he had felt compelled to break his heart and hers as well. Closing her eyes, she blindly followed him to the highest peak and over.

A little while later, and before she fell asleep Lois was thinking that she would tell him the truth one day, one day very soon now.

~o~o~

_The Daily Planet the next morning:_

Jimmy Olsen was so nervous that he couldn't seem to think straight. Now that he knew the truth about his friends, he worried and wondered when they would be coming into the office.

Perry shook his head as he watched him from his office doorway. "Jimmy!"

He jumped out of his skin. "Yes, Chief!"

"Get in here now!"

Perry shut the door and watched him for a moment. "Is there going to be problem?"

"What do you mean, Chief?"

"You know exactly what I mean." He shook his head then decided to try something. It was a desperate solution, but things are desperate. He couldn't have Jimmy treating them any differently because everyone would notice and things could get awkward pretty quickly. "Jimmy, look at me. Now, when Lois and Clark get here, try and picture them without any clothes on."

"What? What did you say?"

"What I meant to say was picture them in their underwear."

"I can't do that." Jimmy was shocked.

Suddenly, they heard loud voices in the bullpen. The staff was eagerly welcoming the Kents back from vacation.

"You can do this Jimmy, now get out there and welcome them back."

Jimmy groaned to himself, stood up a little straighter, opened the door and watched them for a moment. He cocked his head to the side and thought, they really don't look any different, just Lois and Clark, just as before.

Lois spotted Jimmy out of the corner of her eye. She pulled Clark's coat sleeve, then they both went over to him.

"Welcome back," Jimmy squeaked a bit too loud, and then he swallowed. "How was your trip to Nassau?"

"Jimmy, we didn't make it to Nassau. Remember?" Clark reminded him.

"Oh, yeah, I remember, ummm, sorry."

"It's ok. It's good to be back. Is the Chief in?" Clark asked, hoping to change the subject.

"Yes, he's in his office."

"Great, and thanks for everything Jimmy," Lois told him sincerely.

"Anytime, Mrs. Kent, anytime," Jimmy replied, feeling a bit more relaxed.

Lois smiled at him. Lois and Clark entered Perry's office then shut the door.

"Welcome back, you two," Perry greeted them cheerfully. "Are you two ready to get back to work?"

"Yes Chief, we are but is Jimmy ok?"

"He's fine. Just give him a day or two then everything will be back to normal."

"That's good. We know things will be strange around here, but we don't want to be treated any differently."

Perry crossed his arms. "I have no idea what you're talking about Kent. Now, get to work."

Lois and Clark both shook their heads, and then spoke at the same time, "We're going Chief."

~o~o~

_Later that evening at the Kent house:_

The family was just about to sit down to dinner when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." JoJo was usually the first one to answer the door and without asking who it was, she opened the door. "Grandma!"

"Hi, sweetie," Martha said, leaned down and gave her granddaughter a huge hug and a kiss. "How are you honey?"

"I'm fine, Grandma," JoJo answered. "I'm so glad you're here."

"Me too, sweetie, me too," Martha replied then she gave Clark a hug as he took her small bag, as she turned to Lois.

But Jason had a few hugs to give his Grandma too. "We missed you."

Martha kissed his cheek. " I missed you too, sweetie."

Then Lois and Martha stared at each other and then they were both on the verge of tears. Martha held out her arms and Lois was in her arms in a flash. "I agree with JoJo and Jason, Martha. I'm glad you're here."

Martha hugged her for a moment longer. "Come on upstairs and we'll talk, ok, honey?"

"Ok." Lois held her tightly around the waist as they headed upstairs.

Clark nodded his head at them, smiled and ushered the kids into the dining room to finish eating.

~o~o~

Lois took a deep breath, took a seat on one the comfortable chairs by the window, turned to her mother-in-law and then the words just flowed like the tide unending and soothing all at once. Lois told her about what happened at the Fortress and her dreams and nightmares of being kidnapped all those years ago.

Martha sat quietly as Lois talked, nodding her head in understanding, truly thankful that Lois had someone to talk to, someone with an objective eye, a professional who understood and could help her.

"Just having you here means a lot." Lois smiled at her, "Clark and the kids have been amazing through all of it."

"Well, you, Clark and the kids mean everything to me."

Lois cocked her head to the side. "But there is someone else more important?" She teased. Then she spotted the ring. "Martha?" She exclaimed and reached for her left hand. "When did this happen?"

"A few days ago, but with everything that was going on, we thought we should wait until things calmed down a bit."

She squeezed her hands. "We need this, Martha. We need this for the family, a wonderful occasion like this after all the bad things that have happened. Clark would agree with me. Oh, JoJo will be so excited. She'll be the flower girl, of course, and Clark will give you away. Oh, it will be wonderful."

Martha chuckled at her enthusiasm. "Slow down, honey. We haven't set a date for the wedding or anything."

"Pick a date and let's get to it," Lois said and smiled at the mother-in-law.

Martha smiled back and realized she was right. It was just what the family needed.

~o~o~

_Later that night:_

Lois, Martha, JoJo and Jason were upstairs planning a wedding, so Conner and Clark were in the den going over the papers that Conner had found at the warehouse during Sammy's rescue.

"Do you understand any of this?" Conner didn't quite know what it all meant.

Clark was silent for a moment, but then he turned to his son. He sighed and then told him what he thought it was. "Dr. Westfield and apparently Lex as well, were working on … a way to destroy you in case they couldn't control you."

"Do you mean …?" Conner was shocked at first, but then he thought about it. "I could die?"

"Yes, but only after a very long exposure to this substance." Clark looked over the papers again. "I don't see a name just the ingredients." He sighed. "Apparently, there are numerous types of kryptonite that I can see … green, blue, gold and a few other substances that could harm you and me as well. I also see a lab called 'Cadmus' and it's located in Canada."

"So that's where they were headed?" Conner asked as Luthor's mad schemes came back to haunt them.

"Yes, Lex had planned taking you there, but we can destroy it Conner, get rid of all of it, as well as all of their research."

Conner stood up and walked around for a moment, not saying anything. He stood at the window and listened to his family upstairs, laughing and happy now that his Mom was on the mend. He closed his eyes and tried not to let this news burrow inside his mind and make him paranoid.

"I know this is difficult to believe and to accept, but once I found out there was something that could destroy me, it took me a while to even believe it and now thinking about it," he paused and came over to him then touched his shoulder, "please try not to worry about this. Now that we know about it and once it's destroyed, everything will be fine."

"I hear you, Dad, but tell me how to forget about this, live my life and not worry that someone might be out there who knows about this, and how they could hurt me?"

"Come and sit down son," Clark told him, hoping to help him deal with this knowledge.

This time Conner welcomed his Father's talk. He needed to know his experience and how he had gotten through it.

"You know, Conner, it wasn't long after my parent's told me where I had come from and how they had found me, that green kryptonite came into my life. I didn't know why it was happening, but I soon found out that it could kill me."

"What did you do?" Conner asked, eager to know.

"Well, giving it a name helped, plus I talked to my parents about it. They were just as upset about it as I was, but they gave me a perspective that to this day, all I had to do was think about those words and the calmness I told you about … it's there."

"Tell me, please."

Suddenly they were both startled by a knock at the door. It was Jason. "Hey, what's going on in here?" They glanced at each other not saying anything. "Mom is asking for you Dad."

"I'll be there in a minute, Jason," Clark replied.

"Ok, I'll tell her," Jason said and left them alone.

"We will finish this, Conner. Please try not to worry."

"I'll try," Conner replied.

A few minutes after his Father had left, he looked up at a brief knock and then the door opened.

It was Jason again. He came inside and shut the door, and he could see something was really bothering him. "Can I help?"

Conner wasn't sure he could talk about this right now, but knowing Jason, he probably wouldn't let it go. "Alright, but it's a secret."

~o~o~

_The Watchtower space station, later that same evening:_

Diana was anxiously pacing around the massive meeting table deep in thought. She had just given her friends an idea but no one was saying anything. She stopped pacing and waited patiently for an answer. "Well, what do you think?"

Bruce finally spoke up. "I agree, Diana, after what we witnessed with Conner and how he dealt with Zod and I think you're right. He needs to be among other superheroes with powers equal to his or at least able to keep up with him."

"Hal, J'onn, do you agree?" Diana asked her friends.

They glanced at each other. "I have one question. How will Clark take the news?" J'onn asked.

"I think he'll go along with it," Bruce responded.

Diana chuckled. "If I know Clark, he'll keep him close and not let him roam too far from home. We may have to do a bit of convincing."

Everyone agreed with that statement. "I'll talk to him," Bruce told them, but he knew he would have to choose his words carefully.

~o~o~

_Back at the Kent house:_

Lois was in bed waiting for her husband. JoJo and Martha were down for the night. Lois felt as if she didn't tell her husband that she remembered everything that she would burst and probably blurt it out without thinking.

"Honey, what is it?" Clark asked, as he came into their bedroom and closed the door.

Lois watched her husband for a moment. "Is everything alright? I know you and Conner were downstairs talking."

Clark inwardly sighed and wondered if he should tell her about Conner, but decided it could wait. "We were just finishing up the loose ends of the Westfield story, that's all," he replied. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

Lois knew her husband too well, but she decided to call him on it later. Taking a deep breath she forged ahead. "Well, I do have something important to tell you."

"What is it?" He asked and sat down next to her.

She took his hand. "It's about my dreams, Clark. I've been having them on and off for days, and last night when we made love, it all came back to me … all of it."

He perked up happy that she remembered but he was also worried. "Are you saying …?"

"Yes, Clark, I remember … everything," she replied smiling.

He loved her smiles and it encouraged him to ask the next question. "Do you remember the Fortress, our breakup at your apartment, the kiss, all of it?"

"Yes, I do." She paused. "Oh, Clark, I know now what you went through all those years ago, having to break up with me, to leave me and … I understand now."

"I can't believe this. After all these years, you remember everything." Suddenly, he couldn't look at her. The guilt was welling up inside of him, especially after everything that had happened with Zod, but then when he raised his eyes to hers, he knew she would forgive him, but he had to say it, "Lois, I'm sorry." He paused. "Do you forgive me?"

She sighed and realized why he felt the need to apologize. "Clark, I forgave you long ago." She touched his cheek. "I prefer to remember the good times, like those few hours we spent at the Fortress, making love for the first time … and …" She paused unable to continue.

Clark understood, so very happy for her … for them. Now they could look back and remember the good times, yes, all the good times. He squeezed her hand and after he quickly undressed, she scooted over for him as they both crawled under the covers and immediately went into each other's arms. "Now that I know everything, can we talk about that time? I know you told me most of it, but there are a few blanks."

"Of course, ask me anything," he told her as he kissed her temple pulling her closer.

"Well, I know you never wanted me to know who you really were, but after Niagara Falls …?"

Clark stiffened at hearing those two words again.

"Are you ok? Maybe we shouldn't talk about it."

"It's nothing, but … it has been a long time since we were there."

She leaned up on her elbow and watched his face closely. "Clark, how would feel if we went back there … you know, to Niagara Falls? It wouldn't be right away. Maybe we could go after your Mom's wedding and things have quieted down for a while?"

"But why would you want to go back there?"

"I think it will help me get past all of it and I have a feeling that once we return, then all the pieces will fit. You'll see." She could see he didn't like the idea. "Please just for a day or two? We need this time away and after our plans for Nassau fell apart …?"

He sighed and realized she was right. He couldn't deny her anything. "Of course, if it will help."

"Thank you, Clark, but no pink bear rugs this time, ok?"

"I promise, no pink bear rugs," he told her and shook his read remembering.

TBC!

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _Never Let Go,_ Josh Groban

A/N: Lois remembers everything. What a relief for her and for Clark. I know it must feel strange with no villains waiting to pounce on our family, but this backend will be about them and how much the past several weeks have affected the family. They would have to change, that's a given. Tell me your thoughts and thanks for reading. Reviews are love, everyone!


	13. You Are Loved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this next chapter, Jason and Conner embark on an assignment that could lead to disaster, the League has news for Conner, and later Clark and Lois try to help Conner accept what he can’t change. Please read and review. Thank you! :D

_Chapter 13: You Are Loved_

_The Watchtower space station, the next morning:_

When he arrived at the station, Clark had a lot of things on his mind. Not only Lois' idea of going to Niagara Falls which he was not too sure about, plus his talk last night with his eldest son weighed heavily on his mind, and now Jason possibly becoming a member of Young Justice was also there too. He then thought back to his conversation with his sons just that morning.

It was the weekend and Jason and Conner had their heads together at the breakfast table. Clark watched them closely and they were talking about Jason flying for the first time and how exciting it had been.

His Mom had decided to stay over for the weekend, Lois had plans with Kitty, and Sammy and JoJo were excited about spending time together after their ordeal. They'd talked over the phone several times, so Lois and Kitty wanted them to talk in person. It may help them, so an afternoon of amusement rides and games sounded like a plan.

After breakfast, Clark pulled his sons aside before they could take off. "Is everything alright? What's going on?" He knew his sons and wondered if they were up to something. Clark could see they both had on their costumes under their clothing. "Conner, I was hoping we could finish our talk from last night."

"There's no need, Dad, I got where you were coming from, and besides Jason and I, well, we talked and everything is great," Conner replied although his eyes wandered here and there.

Now Clark was very suspicious. He crossed his arms. "Ok, spill it."

Jason sighed and finally answered him. "Conner wanted to introduce me to the team."

"Oh, I see. I'm not sure if that's such a good idea."

"But Dad, I'm ready. You know I am. Please, don't say no," Jason pleaded to him.

Clark considered it, but Jason was not ready for any missions. "Introductions are fine, but that's it. No missions," he told them firmly.

"Of course, no missions; we got it," Conner told him.

"Alright, I'll see you both back here for dinner."

They both smiled and left their Father staring after them. Minutes later, they were streaking off into the sky.

"Where are they off to in such a hurry?" Lois asked, as she watched her sons fly off in a hurry.

Clark frowned as he thought about it. "They're up to something."

Oh, dear, what now? Lois thought.

~o~o~

_An hour later, back at the station:_

After rounds, stopping at the Planet offices for a while, Clark arrived at the station ready to talk about his sons and where they both fit into the scheme of things, meaning Young Justice and the League.

"Morning, Clark," Diana greeted him cheerfully, just a bit too cheerful. Maybe it was his suspicious nature running wild because of his earlier talk with his sons.

"Good morning, Diana, Bruce, J'onn, and you too, Hal," Clark greeted everyone, but no one had anything to say to him. Now he was definitely suspicious. He crossed his arms. "What's going on?"

Bruce spoke up then. "How's the family, Clark?"

"Bruce, please, no small talk. Just tell me what's going on."

"We wanted to talk to you about Kon-El," Bruce began.

"Kon-El? You never call him that."

"Well, I think we should call him that. He's not a kid anymore. Superboy is a nice name and everyone knows him by that name, but Kon-El, well, he's your son."

"Of course, he is, but he's Conner to me."

"That's fine, Clark but once he …. ummm … moves on …" Bruce tentatively began.

"Conner, I mean, Kon-El isn't going anywhere." He paused. "What are you getting at?"

"He needs to be around superheroes, those who are on par with his powers, Clark. I don't particularly mean us, but a team that will accept him for who he is and how powerful he could be."

Clark pondered his words. "He is powerful, I agree but, he's fine where he is."

"Clark, we should at least ask him how he feels about it," J'onn began.

"You've already made plans for this 'other team,' haven't you?"

"Yes, we have, Clark and I have their bios here for you to see," Wonder Woman told him and then she went to the monitors, typed in a few words and their bios appeared on the monitors. The new team named 'Teen Titans' appeared before them in full costume apparently ready to get to work. The team would officially consist of five members including Superboy, once he joined the team.

"First, we have Wondergirl …" Diana began.

Superman interrupted. "Wait a minute Diana. 'Teen Titans?' Conner is not a teen, and you know the name 'Wondergirl' was given to my daughter. Exactly how is this going to work?"

"Well, technically, you're right, Kon-El is only ten years old, but we'll overlook that minor detail. And Joanna is years away from becoming a member of this team and we don't know the future. She may not even want to be a superhero."

He thought about that for a minute. "Well, I don't know the future either, and yes, she is far too young," Clark reluctantly agreed.

"Let's continue, shall we?" Diana asked.

But Clark wasn't listening. He was thinking about Diana's words about Joanna and the possibility of her becoming a member of the team or even a superhero at all. Once she's older and finishes her schooling, and with her instincts and compassion for others, she could very well follow in her parent's footsteps as a journalist or a writer, or even a doctor or a lawyer. The sky was the limit for his little girl. And Jason, his piano training could lead to a professional job in an orchestra or he could write his own music one day. He was definitely on his way. And Conner, well, from the moment he had come to us, it was clear from the beginning what his profession would be. Clark chuckled to himself, thinking about him.

He suddenly came back to the present when a question was asked.

Diana had completed the introductions, but then J'onn spoke up then. "Where's Superboy?"

Clark frowned. "That's a good question," he replied.

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, over the skies of western Canada:_

It was a beautiful Saturday morning, Jason noted, as he flew higher and higher over the clouds. Jason was living a dream; he couldn't believe it. He was actually flying in the sky with his brother Conner beside him.

The other members of Young Justice, including Megan, were also flying. Artemis, who had recently joined the team, was flying with Conner; Robin was with Megan; and Aqualad was with Jason. Kid Flash with his speed would probably reach the lab before they arrived.

Altogether, there were seven of them and they all wanted to help Conner destroy Cadmus Labs. Their goal was to demolish the building thereby destroying all the research and everything that represented Lex Luthor and all his mad schemes to hurt his Father, specifically the 'K-virus.' Conner had come up with the name just that morning.

The destruction of the Lab was the only solution. Jason and Conner were sure of it and with that knowledge between them they decided not to tell their Father their plans. They of course, knew that he wouldn't be happy about it, but after this mission, he would be thrilled with the news and what they had accomplished. They were sure of it.

Once they arrived at the site, Jason's mind briefly wandered back to his first introduction to the team and it had not gone exactly as Conner had hoped.

~o~o~

_An hour earlier, at the Young Justice hideout in Honolulu:_

"Does your Father know about this? Isn't he a bit young?" That was Robin asking questions. They all had their doubts.

"Look, Jason is here because I asked him to come. He flew for the first time the other day and he's ready to learn, but he needs training first. He's not participating in any missions. I just wanted you guys to meet him," Conner replied.

"Ok, we've met. Now, can we get to work now?" Robin asked getting annoyed by this unexpected delay.

"The mission can wait," Conner announced.

"Who says so?" Aqualad asked worried how it would look to the League.

"I say so, and once I tell you everything, you'll agree. Take a seat." Conner took a deep breath and decided to spit it out. "Lex Luthor …"

"Why are you bringing up that loser?" Artemis interrupted. "May he rot in prison."

"Oh, he will," Conner stated. "The reason I brought him up is because … well …" He hesitated.

"What is it Conner?" Megan asked. It can't be that bad, she told him telepathically.

He suddenly remembered when Megan had first entered his mind years ago, it had really upset him, but now it was more like a caress as the way he would describe it now. "I have his DNA, as well as my Father, Superman." He finally confessed his darkest and most shameful secret.

"And, what else?" Megan asked hoping to make light of it. She could tell Conner was very worried how the team would react.

He turned to her and with very thankful expression.

Artemis rolled her eyes at their hidden exchanges. It was her jealousy talking. She also liked Superboy.

"Lex Luthor, huh?" Robin asked and walked over to him. He suddenly reached up and ruffled his hair. "You're not going to go bald are you?"

Everyone laughed at that. It definitely lightened the mood.

"Alright, alright, now about this … ummm … assignment," Conner began.

"We already have our next 'mission.' Zatara contacted us just before you arrived." Aqualad wondered what he was referring to.

"Well, this assignment is far more important and the other one can wait for a few hours."

"What are you talking about, Conner? What assignment?" Robin asked, getting inpatient.

Conner then told them about the documents he had found, Cadmus Labs, the K-virus, and Dr. Westfield and about Lex Luthor's mad schemes and his ultimate goal to destroy him as well as his Father.

As everyone digested this information, a full minute went by then, "We have to destroy the Lab." Megan was the first to speak up.

Everyone agreed and they also agreed that the sooner this threat was taken care of, the sooner everyone could breathe a lot easier, especially Conner and Jason and their family as well.

~o~o~

_Back over the skies of western Canada:_

They were just outside the city limits of Calgary, Alberta. Conner spotted the lab first. They hovered over the huge, flat top, single story building. The area was deserted with only a few other buildings, no cars, a perfect spot for illegal activities or anyone who needed to be hidden. Jason and Conner both realized that the building was made of lead and that they couldn't see inside, which probably meant kryptonite.

"Wait, we need to check it out first. It could be full of kryptonite," Aqualad told them unnecessarily.

"We realize that, Aqualad. The building is made of lead," Conner told him.

Robin easily bypassed the security system and they entered the Lab without too much trouble, but when they got inside, the main floor was empty. There wasn't any equipment that they could see, no kryptonite, lead boxes or anything that would lead them to believe that anyone or anything had been there for years.

Artemis and Megan came back outside and told them the coast was clear. Conner and Jason were both leery as they entered the place, but neither of them could feel any kryptonite affects. Needless to say, they were both still very suspicious. Conner checked the address again. He had written it down specifically and he had even entered the address into his navigational equipment.

"Something's not right. I don't like this," Jason told his brother. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all."

"You know I don't have a choice, Jason. I have to get rid of it."

Jason was silent, understanding his brother's urgency, but he was still very worried about this entire assignment.

Suddenly, Megan spoke up then as she pointed to a corner. "Look over there. It looks like a hidden entrance of some kind." With the help of Robin and Aqualad, they managed to open a large door and then they saw stairs and it appeared to lead to a basement below the main floor.

"Jason, Conner, wait here. We'll check it out first," Megan instructed.

"Of course, we'll wait here," Conner replied.

Once the rest of the team had entered the lower floors, Jason asked a question. "Do they have to do this on every mission, you know, because of the kryptonite?"

"Well, actually, no; they're doing it for you. Kryptonite doesn't affect me the way it does you."

Jason hated the green rock. "It's everywhere, isn't it?" He was upset about that prospect.

"Pretty much, but you don't have to worry. Lex had an abundance of it, and I think once they check out what's down there, his hidden stash will be no more."

"I hope you're right. I'll never forget that feeling of being exposed to it for the first time."

"Oh, you mean on the yacht? Dad told me about that."

"Yeah, it felt as if my insides had frozen, like I couldn't breathe. I couldn't move either." He shook his head remembering.

Megan then yelled up the stairs. "The coast is clear!"

"Let's go," Conner said and entered the stairwell with Jason close behind him.

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, back at Watchtower:_

Clark was beginning to worry and the team was still unresponsive to their attempts to contact them. They apparently hadn't gone on their assigned mission and had turned off their communicators and tracking devices. This is not good, he thought.

The entire League had the same thought. As they all stood before the massive monitors, they thought about their wayward team of superheroes and what they could possibly be doing at that very moment.

Clark was also thinking about his talk with them this morning, and then he suddenly realized what was going on. "I know where they are. Let's go, NOW!"

~o~o~

_Back at Cadmus Lab:_

Once inside the huge lab, everyone went looking around for anything that would lead them to believe that kryptonite or any type of formula or something that could contain the K-virus was actually there.

While everyone continued their search, Conner suddenly had a flashback. As he walked around the lab with its vials, test tubes, strange machines and even stranger smells, it all came back to him.

_It was cold and dank and he was surrounded by strangers. He remembered slowly awakening for the first time and it was Dr. Westfield who stared at him. Conner waited for him to speak._

_"You're awake." He paused. "Your name is Con-R."_

_Blinking at the memory, he then remembered his many lessons that were implanted inside his brain but mostly he remembered Lois Lane and Clark Kent, and of course, Superman was also there. He also remembered an undercurrent of hate and resentment that was also implanted inside his mind, but all it took was one look from Ms. Lane and Mr. Kent and it had all just evaporated like so much mist and smoke._

_Finally, days later he was set free and the first place he headed was Metropolis. He saw her first. He had drifted down from the sky directly in front of her car and then she smiled at him and he knew right then and there he could never hate her, not in a million years._

Suddenly, he was pulled back to the present when someone pulled his arm. "Don't move, Conner." It was Jason.

The Young Justice members had held up their arms and told them to stay put for in front of them was another door. This one was also made of lead, but it had hazard and danger signs all over it, and they realized what was probably behind the door.

"Wait here, I'm going in." It was Megan and because of her ability to move through walls, she was the best choice to see what was behind the door.

Jason panicked then. He put his hand inside his pocket and turned on his communicator. The League would find them for sure.

Conner heard what he did and freaked out. "Jason, tell me you didn't do that."

"I'm sorry, Conner, but …"

He didn't let him finish. "Everyone, let's go … NOW!" Conner screamed at them. "The League is coming. We have to go … NOW!"

"Alright, alright," Robin said frustrated. "We came all this way. Let's finish this!"

"Look, this was my idea. I forced all of you to come. I'll take care of everything. Now, GO NOW!"

"What are you going to do, Conner?" It was Jason.

"Just leave, please, Jason." He paused. "Tell Dad I had to do it."

Jason was really freaking out now. "Conner, you don't have to do this alone."

"You know I do." He sadly stated.

Suddenly, Conner's eyes began to burn.

Jason backed up afraid but his sadness outweighed that feeling. He now knew that his brother was dead serious.

Robin pulled Jason's arm. He'd seen Conner like this before with Zod.

They all left him alone then. Megan was the last to leave. She suddenly ran to him and pulled him close. "I love you," she whispered to him for the first time.

He pulled back and tried to smile. "I know."

Minutes later, after everyone had left and they stood outside waiting for Conner, the League arrived but it was too late.

The entire building exploded into a huge fireball sending everyone from the building a good twenty feet away.

Once everyone was on their feet, Superman approached Jason and then looked around and knew immediately what had happened. "No, please tell me Conner isn't in there."

Jason turned to his Father with tears in his eyes. He wasn't able to get a single word out.

Clark knew the truth. He had to put out the fire, so he used his super breath and the fire was out in moments. Then they waited. Minutes later, Conner emerged from the burned rubble, his costume torn and burned, smoke billowing from his scorched suit and jacket, and then he spoke to them.

"I'm ok," he casually said and patted the smoke from his clothes and he couldn't help smiling to lighten the mood a little.

Clark put his hands on his hips. He wanted to scold his son badly, but not in front of his friends.

Young Justice, Jason and the League surrounded Conner, everyone asking him if he was alright. Megan stood back and tried to smile but a terrible omen burrowed itself inside her mind and she couldn't help but worry about him and what the repercussions of what had just happened could mean for her friend. _My friend? He's more than that, so much more._

~o~o~

_A little while later, at the Kent house:_

Conner and Clark were in the den finally able to finish their talk. "I'm not telling your Mother what you did."

"What did he do, Clark?" Lois asked as he poked her head inside. "Why all the secrecy? You know I hate secrets Clark."

"I know that, honey, but …" He began, but she interrupted him.

"Don't use that patronizing tone with me. Conner, tell me what's going on," Lois demanded as she sat down in a side chair and waited.

Clark's eyebrows rose. My Lois is back, he thought, but then he hid a smile.

Lois crossed her arms. "I'm waiting."

"I don't know where to start, Mom," Conner admitted worried how she would react to the news about the K-virus.

"The beginning is usually a good place to begin." She paused at the look on his face. "Go on, honey, I'm listening."

Conner took a deep breath and began his story from the beginning. "It started when I found Sammy in the abandoned warehouse and then I found the 'Westfield papers' quite by accident, and then everything spiraled out of control from there. I couldn't get those papers out of my mind."

"But I don't understand. What did the papers say?" Conner was silent but the look on his face spoke volumes. "Was it something bad?"

"Yes, Lois, it was bad," Clark answered her when Conner couldn't say anything.

"Apparently, Luthor and Westfield came up with a way to control Conner … by threatening him with … something that could kill him."

"Oh, no, really? I can't believe this," Lois was shocked by the news. She went to Conner and took his hand.

"It's true, Mom, all of it. That's why I went to Canada, to find the lab and to destroy it."

"So, it's over? Everything was destroyed?" Lois asked her husband, hoping that it was true.

Clark was silent as he stared at the floor. Both Lois and Conner looked to him for answers.

"I got a text from Bruce a little while ago. Westfield has turned State's evidence to save his own skin." He paused. "That wasn't the only lab; there are others out there. Now, he may be lying but I think he's telling the truth."

"A lie detector could confirm that, wouldn't it?" Lois hopefully asked.

"Yes, it would but I think it's a waste of time," Clark responded.

Conner didn't know what to think. "Then, it was all for naught?"

"I'm afraid so, son," Clark sadly replied.

Conner felt defeated and so vulnerable. It was a strange feeling. He looked to his Father then. "I don't know what to do."

Clark sighed, went to him and touched his shoulder. "Son, like I told you before, you have to learn to accept that there's something out there that could hurt you or even kill you."

"But I don't know how," he said and wondered how he could possibly live with this hanging over his head day after day.

Lois spoke up then. "Conner, honey, look at me." She touched his cheek. So like his Father, she thought. "I haven't spoken to your father about this, but I really don't need to because he knows what I'm thinking, well, most of the time." She paused and glanced at her husband. Clark quirked an eyebrow and shook his head. "But there was a brief moment at the Fortress that I knew I was going to die."

"No," Conner couldn't believe it.

She took his hands in hers. "Yes, honey there was."

Clark closed his eyes but didn't say anything.

"At that very moment, I looked at your father and tried with everything in me to tell him what I was thinking, but it was too cold."

"What were you thinking?" Conner asked needing to know.

Lois glanced at her husband again then she took a deep breath and continued. "I wanted to tell him how sorry I was."

"You were sorry? But I don't understand."

She squeezed his hands again. "Honey, when you love someone, you never want that person to be unhappy, never, and when I accepted that I was going to leave him, leave my children, I felt …" She paused, closed her eyes unable to continue.

"Lois, don't …" Clark whispered, went to her and touched her shoulder.

All during her speech they both remembered a time when Clark had sacrificed everything for her happiness. She would never hold it against him, not ever.

Lois turned to look at her husband and she silently spoke to him telling him with her eyes that it was alright. It was the same expression she had given him at the Fortress.

Conner watched his parents with their silent communication and then suddenly he understood. He now knew how selfish he had been thinking only of himself, but this family, his family, would be devastated if anything happened to any of them. He felt loved and with that love he would learn to accept what he couldn't change. He also knew that he wouldn't let it defeat him.

He stood up then and pulled his mother into a hug. "Thank you, Mom. You don't have to say anymore. I understand."

Lois pulled back and touched his cheek. "We love you, Conner, always."

"I know." He said and kissed her cheek. "Good night," he said.

"Good night, son," Clark told him and touched his shoulder.

As Conner turned to go, he stifled a yawn.

Clark saw it, but Lois did not.

"Do you think he really understood what I was trying to say?" Lois asked her husband as she went into his arms. Clark was silent. "Clark?"

Still frowning over his wife's head, he held her close to his heart then he replied, "Yeah, he understood."

TBC!

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: You Are Loved (Don't Give Up), Josh Groban

A/N: Conner will face his mortality in the next few chapters. *hugs the family* This part of the story will be tough for my readers but I wanted Conner to face his fears, deal with them and move on. Thanks for reading everyone. Reviews are love! :D


	14. All I've Ever Wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this next chapter, Kitty, Emil and Sam deal with the consequences of what happened to them, Lois, Kitty and the kids find a bit of time to catch up, and later, Conner’s family is desperate for answers. Please read and review. Thank you! :D

_Chapter 14: All I've Ever Wanted_

_The Hamilton house, hours after Sammy's ordeal:_

From the moment that Sammy had been returned home to her, Kitty hadn't moved an inch from her son's bedroom afraid to leave him alone. He had finally fallen into restless sleep, but she couldn't leave him for fear something bad would happen to him.

Emil sighed as he came up behind her, put his hands on her shoulders and rubbed the stiffness away for a moment then he kissed her hair. "Honey, it's late."

Kitty wiped the tears from her cheeks. "I know," she whispered then turned to face her husband. "How could this have happened? We trusted him. He … he's been to our home on several occasions, and Sammy … he wouldn't have gone with him if he hadn't known him."

She was getting worked up, so Emil took her out into the hall and pulled Sammy's door but didn't close it. He didn't want to wake him; he needed his rest.

But her words also upset him as well. His jaw clenched. They had trusted Paul, invited him into their home, but you just never know about some people. He would not make that mistake again. He shook his head and finally answered his wife's statements. "I don't understand this inherent need for money that seems to change people into evil monsters."

"I don't understand it either," she said as they squeezed each other's hands.

Suddenly, Sammy began to moan in his sleep as if in the throes of a nightmare. They both quickly but quietly came back inside his room but then he appeared to be alright and had gone back to sleep, as if sensing his parents were close by.

Emil and Kitty turned to each other. "He's asleep. Come on, you have to rest Kitty. He needs you to be strong, not worn out from not getting the rest that you need," Emil stressed hoping she would listen to him. He took her hand and they both reluctantly left their son alone, leaving the door open slightly and made their way a few steps into their bedroom.

As Kitty slowly got undressed for bed, she was still worked up about Paul and then she began to think about Lex, what he had planned and how he fit into all of this. "I need to see him."

Emil knew exactly who she was referring to. "No way, Kitty, I can't let you do it. You'd be putting Sammy at risk. You do realize that, don't you?"

She raised her desperate eyes to her husband. "But, maybe …?"

He didn't let her finish, went to her and took her by the shoulders. "You can't think that way, honey. Clark fixed everything. Lex won't find out, but if you go to see him, everything that we've done to protect him would be for naught."

She knew he was right. Kitty was so worried about her son that she wasn't thinking clearly. She pulled her husband close and then she finally released that tightness in her chest and started to cry in earnest, her heart torn about what to do to protect their son.

Emil held her tightly to him for a minute then he helped her into bed. She cried for a little while longer and then all he could hear were sniffles and hick-ups then he realized that she had cried herself to sleep. He himself was finding it hard not to break down in tears but he managed to hold himself together. He had to be strong for his family.

He would never forget the feeling of knowing that his son had been kidnapped by someone he trusted but then the total joy and exhilaration of finally seeing him alive and well. He closed his eyes so very happy to know that his family was now safe. He pulled his wife close and kissed her temple.

A few hours later, he woke up and his son was the first thing that came into his mind. He slowly left the bed, as not to awaken her and went into his son's room. He was resting comfortably. Breathing a sigh of relief, he stood there for a while and just watched him sleep.

Then suddenly his thoughts went to Lex and what he had tried to do to his family and to Clark Kent's family as well. He was angry now. He will never be yours Lex, never!

~o~o~

_Present time, a few days after the kidnapping:_

Kitty had made the decision to speak to Lois about the kids, about bringing them together to talk and relax and maybe have a bit of fun. It was a warm spring day and they all needed this. Kitty was reluctant at first, but it was time for Sammy to leave the house and maybe have some fun. After keeping him at home for the past few days, he was becoming restless, missing his friends and being at school. Kitty was still very worried about him, not wanting her son to leave her sight, but she knew it was time. He couldn't live his life from his bedroom.

Kitty felt encouraged because last night, Sammy had finally opened up to his parents about the warehouse and what he'd been thinking about before his hope had faded of ever seeing his family again. He finally told them how he'd also been thinking of JoJo and how confusing it had been.

Kitty didn't know what to make of that, but she did tell him not to worry about it or to dwell on those feelings. He liked JoJo and she liked him and there was nothing wrong with that. They also told him again how proud they were of him for saving Conner and for being such a good boy.

Later that morning, Lois and JoJo arrived at the Hamilton house. She couldn't help but grin as she watched JoJo quickly jump out of the car, excited about seeing Sammy again. Lois could tell how much she'd missed him. She'd asked about him all the time. She'd known Sammy as long as she could remember and not seeing him every day or just talking to him had been hard for her.

But JoJo was far too young to understand any of what Sammy was feeling. It was just friendship to her but Sammy was a bit older and he knew exactly what those feelings were. He was mature for his age, almost twelve, and besides he needed to talk to her about what had happened to him. JoJo would understand because she had basically gone through the same thing.

Finally feeling excited about the day ahead, Kitty opened the door to her friends ready to leave the house and enjoy this beautiful day. Kitty and Lois hugged each other close both realizing they now shared a very unique understanding of what they had endured.

Hearing excited voices, Sammy came into the living room from the kitchen with a soda can in his hand. He immediately stopped when he saw JoJo. She smiled at him, a bit shyly but so very happy to see him.

"Hi, Sammy." She paused. "How are you? Are you ok?" JoJo asked as she walked over to him.

Sammy was a bit tongue-tied around her now. Everything was different somehow. He looked at her a bit strangely.

JoJo suddenly felt awkward with his silence and stares. "Sammy?"

Kitty and Lois walked over to them and asked what was happening.

Sammy suddenly snapped out of it. Shaking his head, he replied, "I'm ok … umm … where are we going?"

Kitty frowned at him. "We're going to the fairgrounds; there's a carnival today. I told you about it earlier at breakfast. Weren't you listening?" She asked her distracted son then she realized what was going on.

"Of course, I remember now. Let's go, Mom. I can't wait to ride the Ferris wheel," Sammy rambled and went to get his jacket ignoring his friend who was still staring at him strangely.

"Alright, then, let's go," Kitty said and went to get her jacket as well. Lois and Kitty glanced at each other each with their own thoughts about their children.

Soon they were off to the fairgrounds.

~o~o~

_A half hour later, at the carnival:_

The carnival day started out good with Sammy and JoJo enjoying the rides, but it was difficult to talk to Sammy because the rides were fast and once they got off the rides, their parents watched them like hawks.

But JoJo couldn't forget what happened earlier at the house. Sammy was still ignoring her and refusing to meet her eyes, like he was afraid to talk to her for some strange reason.

Finally, JoJo and Sammy were alone up high on the Ferris wheel. The wheel was now on the dissent and they would be getting off shortly, and they only had a few minutes to talk.

"Sammy, what's wrong? Aren't you happy to see me?" JoJo asked, still confused by his behavior.

He ignored her questions as he looked out over the amusement park. Up this high he was getting a bit dizzy but it only happened for a moment. Suddenly, he remembered when Conner had rescued him, how afraid he had been to fly with him but he also remembered how exciting it had been. Sammy had been so happy knowing he would see his family again and that he would see her again. Now though, he didn't know why he was acting this way. He had missed her very much these past few days. "I don't know," he finally answered, not looking at her.

"What do you mean, you don't know?" JoJo was confused and hurt by the way he was acting.

He finally turned to her and tried to explain. He was hurting her; he could see that clearly. "I'm sorry, JoJo. It's just …" He hesitated.

"What is it? Is it about the kidnapping?"

"Yes, that's part of it," he replied then he turned and looked out over the fairgrounds again. Then he suddenly felt the need to talk to her about it. "It was horrible. I never felt so alone."

"I know what you mean, Sammy. At least I had Jason with me, but you were all alone." She paused. "I'm so sorry." JoJo suddenly took his hand and held it in her own, surprising him. "But we made it through, thanks to Conner, didn't we?"

He turned to her then, looked at their hands for a moment. "Yeah, we did, thanks to Conner."

He squeezed her hand. They both smiled thinking about him.

A few minutes later, it was time to exit the ride, but they were so intent on the other that they didn't realize the wheel handler was trying to get their attention. "It's time to get off kids."

Lois and Kitty watched their children's faces suddenly shy and not meeting their parent's eyes, then they turned to the other and thought the exact same thing, eyebrows raised and mouths open in shock and amazement, Time for 'the talk'?

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, back at the Kent house:_

Clark didn't have the heart to tell Lois about Conner, and after she had told him her plans for the day with JoJo and Sammy, he decided to let them all have this time. They all needed this and he couldn't have agreed more.

About an hour after she had left, he entered Conner's room hoping to talk some more, but he was still asleep. Clark was immediately on alert. He went to him, shook his shoulder, no response then he touched his forehead. He was burning up. "Conner, Conner, wake up! Can you hear me?"

Conner was barely able to open his eyes. He tried to focus on his Father's face but it was hard, so very hard to keep his eyes open. "Dad … I … I'm sorry."

"You're going to be alright, son. Just … just hold on," Clark whispered to him, but his heart clenched with worry.

Clark had to act quickly then he twirled into his costume, picked him up and took him to S.T.A.R. Labs, called Emil and waited for the doctors to try and help him. He also called Bruce, Diana and J'onn and asked them to try to find out more information from Westfield about the other Cadmus Labs.

Maybe there was an antidote to Conner's illness inside of the labs. It must have been the K-virus that had infected him. Conner had told him last night that he had used his force field while destroying the Lab in Canada, but apparently it hadn't been protection enough to save him from the virus.

At S.T.A.R. Labs, a half hour later and Conner still hadn't awakened. He was breathing on his own but his doctors were very concerned. Clark was beginning to really worry about him. Then he remembered the Cadmus papers in the den. He ran home to get those and brought them back to Emil hoping there was something there that could help him. He then called Lois, Jason and JoJo so they could be with Conner. He had to get better, he had to.

"Clark, what's wrong?" Lois was always on alert when her husband called her like this and out of the blue. She so wanted everything to return to normal at some point in their lives, but it appeared not to be the case. She had long since resigned herself to the fact that her family was not normal; they were hers and she loved them for it.

"Lois, bring JoJo and Jason to S.T.A.R. Labs right away. Conner is ill."

"What, but, how could he be ill? He's never sick."

Clark sighed. "What happened in Canada, it's affected him somehow and I don't know what to do to help him. Emil is here. Are Kitty and Sammy still with you?"

"Yes, we were just headed home, but I'll bring them there as well." She paused. "Oh, Clark, he has to be alright. He has to," Lois almost whimpered. How much more can we take before we break? She thought.

"Hurry, Lois," Clark whispered to her and then he hung up.

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, at the Metropolis jail house:_

"We'll make it worth your while just tell us where the other labs are … NOW!" It was Batman. He tried to control his anger at the man. He grabbed Paul by the labels of his orange jumpsuit not caring if anyone was watching.

"Bruce wait," Diana said and help up her lasso. They didn't have the time to negotiate with him. They had no other choice.

Bruce held him steady while Diana wrapped him up tight. "Tell us where the labs are … NOW!" Diana demanded.

Westfield struggled for a moment then he wrote down all the labs and their addresses. There were two more … one here in Metropolis and the other in Smallville.

"Let's go," Bruce said and then they were on their way to possibly save Conner's life.

~o~o~

_S.T.A.R. Labs, a little later:_

Jason had left his class at Metropolis University after receiving his Mom's text message. He immediately changed into his costume behind a secluded building and streaked over there within minutes to see how he could help his brother. Shortly thereafter, Lois, JoJo, Kitty and Sammy arrived hoping and praying for good news about Conner.

After changing into their street clothes, Clark and Jason worriedly paced back and forth in front of Conner's room and waited for the rest of the family to arrive. Clark looked up and Lois was there, so happy to see her that he immediately hugged her tightly to him.

Lois pulled back after a moment so worried about Conner as she could see how upset Clark was, just by the look on his face. "How is he?"

Kitty could also see how worried he was. She said a silent prayer for the family.

"He's still unconscious," Clark told them feeling sick inside at what that could mean.

"Oh, no, what does Emil say?" Lois asked so afraid for their son.

Both very worried, JoJo and Sammy were still holding hands, unable or unwilling to let go. Sammy wanted to be there for her in any way that he could.

"He's doing all he can, but without an antidote …" He paused. "He needs help breathing now." Clark closed his eyes. Lois held him tightly to her.

"Oh, God, please," Lois desperately whispered, getting upset as to what that could mean.

"Mom, Dad, there must be something we can do to help him?" Jason asked hoping there was something.

Clark took several deep breaths, blinking back tears. "There has to be, but we have to wait to hear from the League."

"The League, but what are they doing?" Jason asked, wondering if he could help them.

"They're headed to the two other Cadmus labs that Westfield told them about. One is in Smallville and the other one is located here in Metropolis."

"I could help them find the answer more quickly. I can see through metal and all kinds of things; I could help," Jason pleaded to him hoping to do something to help.

Clark thought about it for a moment. "Alright, head to this address in Smallville. Go son," Clark said then he handed him a slip of paper.

"Be careful, Jason," JoJo hollered after him.

"I'll be careful, I promise," Jason hollered back, and then he was gone.

Lois sighed. "Can we see him?" She paused as she glanced at JoJo. "He's not contagious right?" Lois asked her husband.

"No, he's not. Come with me."

~o~o~

_On the outskirts of Smallville:_

Once high in the sky, Jason immediately contacted the League and told them he was on his way to Smallville. Batman and Diana were still in Metropolis. They then decided to send J'onn down to Smallville to help him. That way he could keep an eye on him. Jason was still untrained and very young.

Jason waited a few minutes and then J'onn arrived then they both entered the lab. Of course, it was made of lead but J'onn had no problem sliding inside, disabling the alarm systems and opening the doors for Jason.

Soon, after a frantic and desperate search, they found some documents inside of folders containing Luthor's notes, calculations, and formulas. They were located inside an office locked inside a safe which Jason saw easily. After quickly reading the notes, Jason was shocked to the roots of his dark hair when he read the antidote. Dad will never go along with it.

He turned to J'onn then. "I wish there was another way," he whispered upset by what this could mean.

"I do too. Go ahead; make the call," J'onn told him.

Taking a deep breath, Jason contacted everyone and told them he had found the antidote.

"What is it son?" Clark asked thrilled they could save him.

"Luthor's blood," Jason regretfully replied and waited for his Father's reaction.

A full minute of silence followed. "There must be some other way."

"I'm sorry, Dad, but these files are very specific. Lex planned it this way. He goes on to say here in his notes that Conner would have no choice but to be indebted to him for his existence and if he were to become infected that only he could save him. Conner would always be tied to him in life and in death." Jason felt ill reading those words.

Another minute then, "Bring the papers here, Jason." He paused then, "You did good, son. I'm very proud."

"Thanks Dad, I'm on my way."

"Clark, did Jason find an antidote?" Lois hopefully asked.

Clark didn't answer her as he stared at Conner fighting so valiantly to stay with them.

"Clark?" Lois asked again as she touched his arm.

"We can save him … with Luthor's blood."

Lois gasped and Kitty put her hand over her mouth. Kitty glanced from Conner to Sammy then back again, with an inkling of an idea, as she thought of ways to save him. Lex is the last person they would want to save their son. "Lois?"

"What is Kitty?"

"If Emil agrees with it, then Sammy could help."

"Me? I could save Conner?" Sammy asked thrilled with that news. He turned to JoJo then and he could see tears in her eyes, tears of relief.

"Wait, now, let's not get ahead of ourselves. It may not work," Clark didn't want everyone to get their hopes up.

Emil came back into Conner's room with more bad news. "I'm sorry, but Conner isn't improving and his powers are gone."

"Emil, we just heard from Jason, and there is an antidote." Clark paused. "It's Lex's blood."

Emil thought about that. "It just may work. Now that Conner is no longer invulnerable, it would be a lot easier to administer a transfusion, but Lex?"

"I know, but Kitty had an idea …" Clark began.

Sammy spoke up. "Dad I could save him."

Emil frowned. "You, but …" Emil shook his head and realized where they were going with this.

"I know it's a lot to ask Emil," Clark began.

Emil thought about it some more as he stroked his chin. "Clark, I don't know." But he was considering it. "We wouldn't need a lot of blood from Sammy, but Clark, Conner needs your blood as well."

"Mine, but …"

"Yes, your DNA is crucial to him. Without it, he wouldn't regain his powers," Emil explained the obvious.

Clark was beginning to understand Luthor's plans now. Conner would no longer be a superhero, but a normal guy. Conner would be devastated at that prospect. "I see," he murmured.

"Clark, we have to save him. We have no other choice," Lois also stated the obvious.

"Let's get started," Clark told him, as he glanced at Conner again, determined to save him.

~o~o~

A little while later before Conner was brought down to the operating room and Clark was being prepared for the withdrawal of his blood, a few of Conner's friends showed up at the Lab wanting to see him.

Diana had contacted them a few days ago about the new 'Titan Team' and it was her who had contacted them before their search for the antidote. Conner was very sick and they should go see him right away. It did not look good.

Megan was so upset that he had been sick and they were the last to know. They were his friends and they wanted to be there for him.

So Megan, Robin, Speedy, Artemis, Zatanna and Aqualad were allowed to see him, but only for a few minutes. He was still hooked up to machines and he still needed help to breathe on his own. Megan was shocked at how pale he looked. Tears sprang into her eyes as she leaned down and kissed his forehead and stroked his hair. "I'm here. I won't leave you," she whispered to him hoping he would hear her.

"He'll be ok, Megan," Robin told her but inside he was also worried about him. "Luthor is such a sick bastard." They were also frustrated that Luthor was in jail but that he was still hurting the ones they cared about.

A few minutes later, two orderlies came into his room and told them it was time to take him down to the operating room.

Jason, Diana, J'onn and Bruce were also there in the hallway waiting to hear some news. Lois was so grateful to them. Conner was blessed to have so many good friends. Diana hadn't had the chance to speak to Lois about the article, but at the moment, none of that mattered now. She came over to her hoping to mend fences. "I'm so sorry, Lois."

"Thank you, Diana. We do appreciate everything you've done for us, for my family."

"Anytime, Lois, anytime," Diana told her with a nod, as they began to understand the other.

"Mom, how much longer?" JoJo asked still worried about Conner.

"Well, Dr. Emil says a few more hours yet and then we'll know something," Lois replied as she stroked her daughter's hair away from her face. "That was a very brave thing that Sammy did, wasn't it?" Lois asked and watched her daughter closely.

"Yes, it was, but he's still hurting from the kidnapping and I don't know how to help him."

"Just be his friend, honey," Lois told her daughter as she held her close.

Kitty overheard that comment and she was thinking of ways to help him, but would Lois go along with it. She decided to wait until after Conner was out of the woods before discussing it with her.

TBC!

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: My Best Friend, Poem by Tori Beals

A/N: This chapter was so hard to write. You know, all during my research into Conner, I found out he was infected by a mysterious virus and he couldn't be saved. I couldn't do that to the family; I just couldn't. Saving Conner with Sammy's blood just popped into my head, but I love that idea. What a twist. Alright, then, come back in a week for an update! Thanks for reading everyone. Now go on, click that review button and tell me what you're thinking! Pleeaassee..! Thank you.


	15. I Believe In You and Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this next chapter, Lois and Clark finally get some time alone, Conner accepts his fate, Megan has a confession, and later, JoJo makes a mistake or did she? Please read and review. Thank you! :D

_Chapter 15: I Believe in You and Me_

_S.T.A.R. Labs, a few hours later:_

Emil came out of the operating room, removed his mask from his face and smiled at the crowd of family and friends who were waiting for some news. "He's fine. A few days and he'll be his old self again."

Relieved, Lois had to ask. "And Clark how is he?"

"Humm, well, I'm not too sure about him…" Emil teased.

"What do you mean? Is he alright?"

Emil chuckled. "He's fine, Lois. He really doesn't like that green stuff, huh?"

Everyone laughed at that true remark.

"They're being brought down to their rooms and Clark insisted that they be in the same room together. As for visitors, family first, and then everyone else can visit." Emil instructed.

Kitty finally had a chance to speak to her husband, as he came over to them. "And Sammy how is he?"

"He's doing just fine honey. As I said, we only needed a few vials from him and he handled himself like a true hero. He is a hero, honey."

"I know he is. I'm so proud of him."

"Me too." Smiling, he hugged her close.

JoJo couldn't help but overhear their conversation. "Can I see Sammy?" She asked her Mom.

Emil, Lois and Kitty all stared at her. "Of course you can," Lois replied. "She can see him, right Emil?" She asked her friends.

"Yes, come with us," Emil held out his hand for her.

"Go on, honey, your Dad and Conner won't be brought down for a while." Lois told her with a smile.

"Ok," she replied and went with Emil and Kitty to see Sammy.

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, in Sammy's room:_

After checking up on him, the nurse left his room telling him that he should rest for a while. But Sammy couldn't rest; he was still very worried about Conner, not knowing if he had saved him. Pacing back and forth, he began to wonder how it was possible that he could save him no one else, but he pushed it from his mind thinking that maybe Conner shared a blood type with him. Where is everyone? He thought. Stopping at the window and looking up at the sky, he couldn't help but think about JoJo and how she was handling all of this.

Suddenly, the door opened and his parents walked in but so did JoJo. He inwardly smiled at the look on her face thinking she must have good news. "Is Conner ok?" He asked his Father needing to know.

JoJo came over to him and took his hand. "He's going to be alright, Sammy, all because of you." She paused becoming emotional. "Thank you."

"It was nothing." He pulled his hand from hers. He'd hurt her again. He hated it.

Kitty and Emil glanced at each other. "Sammy, are you feeling alright?" Emil asked, as he came over to him, raised his wrist and checked his pulse.

"I'm fine." He told his Father. "Can we go home now?"

He was ignoring her again, first the carnival and now this. JoJo could feel her eyes welling up, but she was her Mother's daughter and she wouldn't take this kind of abuse anymore. She didn't understand what has happening between them, but she was determined to find out.

"Aunt Kitty, since Sammy isn't speaking to me could you ask him a question for me?"

Kitty and Emil hid a grin. "Sure honey, what question did you want to ask him?" She asked enjoying this immensely.

JoJo crossed her arms as she'd seen her Mother do countless times before. It put everyone on the defensive. "Why is he being such a jerk to me?"

Suppressing a grin, Kitty turned to her son. "Sammy, why…?"

"I'm not being a jerk," Sammy quickly replied. "I just … I need time alone, that's all." He knew that wasn't the truth.

"You're lying," JoJo told him. She could read him like a book.

"What? I'm not lying."

"Yes you are." She paused, trying to read him. "Why are you acting this way?" JoJo sounded hurt but she was determined to find out what was going on with him.

Sammy never wanted to hurt her, so he decided to tell her the truth so it would shut her up. "You're important to me. Are you happy now?"

JoJo's eyes lit up. "You're important to me too."

Kitty hid a chuckle and rolled her eyes at them. "I'm glad that's settled." She was thinking they had said enough for now.

"I'll take JoJo back to her parents. You two, wait here; I'll be right back," Emil told his family.

"Bye, Sammy. I'll see you later," JoJo told him over her shoulder.

"Sure, I'll see you around … Jo …" Sammy told her and couldn't help but grin.

Shocked, everyone stared at him, thinking the same thing … Just Jo now?

Kitty and Emil glanced at each other. JoJo seemed to like it.

Then they both looked between JoJo and Sammy. Emil had to give JoJo a bit of a shove to get her moving.

After they had left, Kitty sat down on her son's bed and watched him as he went over to the window and looked up at the sky. "Are you hungry, Sammy?" He didn't appear as if he'd heard her.

Sammy frowned as he realized his Mother had asked him a question. "Did you say something?"

"I asked if you were hungry," Kitty said, as she watched him closely.

"No, I'm not hungry," he replied and turned back to the window.

"You think about her a lot don't you?" It was a statement not a question.

Sammy was tired of hiding his feelings. "Yeah, I do. I know it's wrong."

"It's not wrong, honey." Kitty went over to him. "You and Jo … well, you've both been through so much these past few weeks and I think …" She hesitated.

"What do you think, Mom?"

She took his hands in hers. "Honey, there's nothing wrong with what you're feeling, but the kidnappings seemed to have heightened your feelings toward each other. There's no telling how you'll feel about her, say in ten years when you're older and …"

"Ten years?" He asked shocked then he thought about it. "Jo will be all grown up and I'll probably be in college or something."

"Probably," Kitty agreed.

Sammy frowned. "I see," he said and thought about the future … their future.

~o~o~

_The Kent house, a few days later:_

Everything was as it should be. Conner had recovered quickly. His powers weren't completely restored, but Emil was positive it would only be a few more days.

Megan had stopped by to see him at the house. Conner remembered hearing her speak to him while he had been unconscious. He liked what she had said to him. They'd never given into their feelings before, but now it was pointless to ignore them anymore, especially now that they may not be working together anymore. He did want to join this new team, but where did that leave him and Megan? He didn't want to lose her.

A knock came at the door. It was her. "Hi Megan."

"Hi yourself. You look so much better than the last time I saw you." She came into his room and shut the door.

"I feel alright." He paused. "I wanted to thank you for coming to the hospital to see me and for … umm … the things you said. It meant a lot to me."

She sat down on the bed. "You heard me?"

"Yeah I did."

Her eyes roamed over his handsome face. "And I meant every word."

Heart pounding, he asked, "Even what you said in Canada?"

Smiling, she replied, "What do you think?"

He returned her smile and then he looked her over. She had changed her image. This time she had long dark hair, pale skin and clear blue eyes, but he liked the real Megan. "Change back."

And she did. Liking what he saw, he took her face between his palms, pulled her closer as they both closed their eyes, and then he kissed her.

She happily kissed him back moaning softly. After a few moments, she pulled back and whispered, "Humm, I would love to continue this, but just not here."

"I agree and once my powers are back … ?" He hesitated.

"You'll join that new team and forget about me," she sadly said eyes down.

He lifted her chin and looked into her eyes. "Never."

Smiling, she flung her arms around his neck and kissed him hard letting him know how she really felt about him.

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, in Lois and Clark's bedroom:_

Lois had just finished packing a few things for their quick trip to Niagara Falls. She had made all the arrangements including a surprise for her husband. She really couldn't wait to tell him her surprise. They would be gone over the long holiday weekend and the League had agreed to help out while Clark was away.

"I'm still not sure about this, Lois." Clark was thinking that their family had been through so much over the past few weeks that if they were to go away, then something would happen, he was sure of it.

"Clark, we can't live our lives like that. It's true that we've had a string of bad luck, but we have to believe that things will turn around for us. I believe that and so should you."

"But what about Mom's wedding? Isn't that happening in a few days?"

"Everything has been taken care of. I wasn't able to help her as much as I wanted to, but Martha understands." She went to him and took his hands in hers. "We need this time alone desperately. I need this." She paused. "I need you."

He stroked her cheek. "I need you too."

"Good, now, let's hit the road, I mean the sky," she chuckled at her slip.

"But are the kids going to be ok?" Clark was still worried about them.

"They're fine. Conner is on the mend, Jason will be here, and Kitty said she would keep JoJo with her."

Clark gave in. "Looks like you thought of everything."

"Don't I always?" She asked then quirked an eyebrow at him.

They had already said their goodbyes to JoJo that morning, Conner a little while ago and Jason was seeing them out. "Have a wonderful time you two and try not to worry about anything."

Lois and Clark glanced at each other. "We'll try not to, Jason." Lois deadpanned. "Just don't burn down the house and everything will be ok."

Jason also deadpanned. "We'll try not to, Mom." Shaking his head, he kissed her cheek.

"Bye son." Clark said and then they were off, out the back door and up into the sky.

~o~o~

_A few minutes later, Niagara Falls:_

After checking into their hotel room, Lois and Clark took a stroll along the same strip of walkway that they had walked through all those years ago, before she had decided to jump into the river thinking he would save her from drowning. Of course, Clark remembered but she did not, at least he didn't think so. He had his suspicions about that. He knew his wife so well, but sometimes he had to wonder what she was thinking behind those beautiful eyes.

"Isn't it beautiful here?" Lois commented.

"Yes it is," he replied but he wasn't staring at the view. He touched her arm. "Why are we really here, Lois?" He asked, getting even more suspicious.

"Why do you think?" She asked him, sounding cryptic.

Clark sighed. "Now, we're playing twenty questions?"

"No, but I think you know."

"Know what?"

Lois sighed, turned to him and then looked behind him. The tree was still there and the missing branch was still gone burned through, just as he had told her.

"Lois? What are you thinking and what are you looking at?" He asked curious then he turned and a young couple was coming towards them.

"Hello, Mrs. Kent," the young man greeted her. He had a young woman with him apparently on their honeymoon.

"Oh, hello, Adam, this is my husband, Mr. Kent. Clark, meet Adam Jenkins and this is his wife Rebecca. Mr. Kent was getting hot dogs when you fell over the falls and Superman rescued you," Lois said with a twinkle in her eye and quirk to her lips.

Clark turned to stare at her amazed, but he still wasn't sure how much she remembered, but this was definitely a good sign. Adam was a grown man now, but there was definitely a resemblance, Clark noted.

Adam suddenly looked up searching for Superman. "Mrs. Kent, you said he would be here."

"He will be but he's busy at the moment."

"Well, I'm sure he is. We'll wait here in the park just in case he shows up. Rebecca only came here for our honeymoon because she wanted to see him. She didn't believe me when I told her the story about how he saved my life."

"He really did save his life Rebecca." Lois paused as she looked at her husband. "I remember … everything … every moment of that day."

Clark's eyes widened finally understanding. "You do?" He asked thrilled and just a bit worried.

"Yes, I do," she replied smiling.

He decided to play along. "Honey, did you remember to bring the binoculars for our scheduled boat tour?"

"Oh, you know, I think I left them in our room. Would you mind getting them for me?" Lois sweetly asked, eyes still twinkling.

"Of course not; I'll be right back." He turned to the newlyweds. "It was nice meeting you both."

"It was nice meeting you too," Rebecca replied.

Then Clark was gone.

~o~o~

A few minutes later, Clark streaked over the sky and waved to everyone.

"Look, look it's him, isn't it!?" Adam hollered at the red and blue blur high in the sky.

"I think it is him!" Rebecca replied, smiling. "Thank you, honey. I've never seen him in person before," she said in awe at what she'd seen.

Lois still got a thrill whenever she saw him flying. He really was something. "He's amazing isn't he?" Lois asked no one in particular.

Adam watched her for a moment. "You must know him pretty well, I mean for him to do this for you."

"He's a good friend," Lois murmured, as she watched him disappear over the clouds.

~o~o~

_Back in their hotel room, a little while later:_

"I can't believe you did that. How in the world did you find him?" Clark asked after he had landed on their balcony still in the suit and looking so hot and sexy, Lois had to cool her jets just to talk to him. The hotel room was perfect for them. The balcony faced the water so no one could see him coming and going, of course, she had specifically asked for this room.

"Smallville, come on now …"

"I know, I know … 'I never reveal my sources,'" he finished for her. "Thank you, Lois."

"No problem, Smallville." Lois had to take a few deep breaths as she watched him change out of his suit and put on a robe. "Are you hungry?" She teased him knowing it would throw them back to the past. She loved teasing him. The word 'hungry' did not mean food to them. It meant something else entirely.

"Starved actually," he replied, his meaning clear. He slowly walked over to her. Lois hadn't changed. She was still in her street clothes. "Why don't I help you with these?"

"Clark, their just buttons," she teased him again and smiled at him.

"I like your buttons," he teased back, but as more of her undergarments were revealed to him, he had to close his eyes to get a bit of control.

The next thing he knew Lois' lips were on his kissing him then she pulled him into her arms. He didn't open his eyes as his mouth slanted across her lips gaining access to her sweet mouth then they moaned and sighed as passion burst to life between them.

He then hurriedly helped her remove the rest of her clothes. Her jeans were slid down her legs, her underwear were also removed. Lois stepped out of them wondering what he would do next. He looked up at her smoky eyes and smiled. God, the man was gorgeous, she thought. He made her heart ache just to look at him sometimes. "Clark?" She managed to say that one word.

"What is it Lois?" He asked as he stroked her legs and thighs and then he touched her there. She was already wet and ready for him. He closed his eyes then he slipped his fingers into his mouth. She closed her eyes and took a shuddering breath. He was killing her.

Her wobbly legs wouldn't support her anymore, so she fell to the floor. He caught her easily and laid her down. They hadn't made love on the floor in such a long time.

She stretched and purred like a kitten. "Being on the floor like this reminds me of that 'pink bear rug.' If not for that, we probably wouldn't have gotten together at all."

He frowned. "I can't believe you would say that." He searched her face. "I don't believe that Lois and neither do you," he told her firmly.

"Really Clark? Can you look me in the eye and say with all honesty that you would have revealed yourself to me, especially on that trip, after all that happened … the rescue of Adam, me jumping into the river, and then in our room?"

Clark could see she was losing the mood, so he tried to diffuse the situation. "Honestly, yes, but maybe not on that trip, but I would have told you … eventually."

That did not help her growing hurt. "Let me up, Clark."

"Lois, please don't blow this out of proportion. It's all in the past. We love each other and we have a wonderful family." He grabbed her arm to stop her from getting up. "I love you with all my heart. I know you feel the same." He stated firmly then he stroked her hair away from her forehead.

She briefly closed her eyes and lay back down. She did feel the same, but it really galled her to think that after a mere trip over a pink bear skin rug had changed their lives forever, and if not for that, who knew what would have happened to them. She looked into his eyes and she knew the truth, but it still hurt. "You know I do."

"Come here," he said and pulled her close in his arms. She snuggled close to his warmth and sighed against his chest. "Look at it this way, Lois. What if I hadn't come to Metropolis that night? What if I hadn't worked at the Planet? What if I hadn't returned to Metropolis the same day the shuttle lost power? What if I hadn't caught that bullet meant for you in the alley that first day?"

"Wait a minute. You caught a bullet for me? I thought you had fainted?" She thought about it some more. "How many other times have you saved me and I didn't know about it?"

"Only a few," he sheepishly replied.

 _My guardian angel,_ she thought. She shook her head and grinned. "Well, I suppose it was fate you tripping over that rug, you catching me in mid-air, and countless over saves we don't want to talk about or remember." She suddenly leaned up on an elbow and looked into his eyes, so full of love that her heart melted. She stroked his stubborn curl away from his forehead then she touched his cheek.

"We were meant to be together Lois, and it doesn't matter when it happened, but that it did happen. I know this is corny, but the stars aligned when we met. That's a fact."

Resigned to her fate a long time ago, she agreed with him and to show him how much she did agree, she slowly leaned down, closed her eyes and kissed him and before she knew what was happening he was inside of her, his kisses and caresses driving her mad with need and then nothing else mattered. Clark made her forget everything but reaching that peak together.

And so they did.

~o~o~

_Young Justice hideout, the next day:_

Jason hadn't told his parents about this, but he was secretly training with one of the members of Young Justice. He didn't mind because it was Zatanna. She had caught his eye when he first came to their hideout and Conner had introduced them. She was only a few years older than him. He would tell his parents about it when they got back from their trip.

He wanted to show them that he wasn't a kid anymore. He was doing well in school, his grades hadn't slipped and he could take care of himself. He needed to show his parents that they could count on him. He was the one who had found the antidote for Conner's illness and it was he who had flown to the Fortress with Conner and helped to save his Mom.

"Are you ready, Jason?" Zatanna asked. 'You know, you need a Kryptonian name, like your brother and your Dad."

Jason sighed. He wanted to ask his Father about that, but things had been so crazy lately, that it never seemed to be the right time. "I know and he'll give me one once he realizes that I'm not a kid anymore."

"Oh, he knows that Jason."

His head came up at that. "How would you know that?"

"He has talked about you."

"When was that?"

"It was just before the announcement about the new team. I heard the League members discussing both you and Conner and about you one day joining the team."

Jason immediately got his hopes up. "I wonder why he never said anything."

"Probably because of what you both did right after that, you know, taking off and destroying the Lab."

"But that was Conner's idea, although …" He hesitated as he thought about it.

"Yeah, you could have tried to stop him."

"I wanted to, but I wanted to help him."

"And your Father understands why you went along with it," Zatanna told him with insight.

Jason sighed. "I just hope he doesn't hold it against me."

"He doesn't."

Jason stared at her with the hope that his Father would finally see him for who he was and what he could do to help people.

Besides, he really wanted and needed a Kryptonian name.

~o~o~

_The next day, high over the skies of Metropolis:_

"You know, I've been thinking ..." Lois began as she held tightly to her husband's neck.

"Oh, oh, do I want to hear this?" He teased.

"Watch it buddy, you're on thin ice as it is."

Grinning to himself, he shook his head. "Go on."

"It's about Jason."

"What about Jason?"

Lois stared at her husband. "Clark, your son flew for the first time weeks ago. Have you talked to him about that and what it could mean for him?"

"Lois, he's still so young." He didn't want to talk about it.

"Clark, he's an adult, eighteen years of age. He's in college."

"I know that, Lois."

She watched his face closely trying to read him. "He's not a child, Clark. Please don't treat him like one."

Clark sighed, thinking about her words. Soon they landed out back and entered the house through the back entrance. He didn't want to talk about Jason. "I'll be right back. I'm going to pick up JoJo."

"Clark wait; please don't be upset. We should talk about this, and besides JoJo won't be back until late tomorrow. Today is a holiday and they had plans with the kids."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot." He ran his hands through his hair.

"Tell me what's bothering you."

"I'm sorry, Lois, but I don't see him the way you do. Of course, I'm proud of him and all he's accomplished, but he's still too young to join the team."

"I don't think he is. Conner joined the team two years younger than Jason."

"Conner was Conner. There's no one like him."

"There's no on like Jason either. He's a part of you and me, very special and very unique, just like Conner. Please don't treat them differently."

His head came up at that. He was treating them differently. It wasn't conscious on his part, but he had to admit he did see them differently, because they were different and very special. It was time for Jason to come into his own, to show them and the world that he could do the things that he was born to do. "I'll talk to him."

She smiled. "Thanks, Clark."

~o~o~

_The next evening, a few miles from the Kent house:_

It was getting dark and Emil, Kitty, Sammy and JoJo were on their way over to Lois and Clark's house to drop off JoJo, when a drunk driver came barreling through a stop sign side-swiping their car and Emil lost control. "Everyone hang on." He yelled to his family.

JoJo only had seconds to react. She knew she wasn't strong enough to stop the car but maybe she should slow it down somehow. She acted on pure instinct, unhooked her seat belt and jumped out the car before anyone knew what was happening. I have to save them, she thought. She quickly grabbed hold of the door and managed to slow the car down before it could roll over and possibly killing the family.

Seconds later, her common sense prevailed and she pulled out her mask from her jean pocket and slipped it on before anyone could take a photo of her without it. Hopping back inside the car, she hooked her seatbelt back on and grinned at her quick thinking. Her adrenalin was pumping and her head was spinning thinking about what she had just done.

Unbelieving and shocked at what they had just witnessed, everyone stared at her. Sammy was in love and Emil and Kitty wanted to hug and kiss her senseless.

~o~o~

_Late that same night, in JoJo's bedroom:_

After telling her parents what had happened earlier that evening, they were shocked at first, then proud of what she had done. But they also stressed that she was far too young to be using her powers, that in spite of the good outcome, something really bad could have happened, or she could have possibly made it worse.

JoJo took her parents advice, but deep inside, she felt that she had done the right thing in acting first and thinking about the consequences later. She wouldn't let herself think about losing Sammy, Emil or Kitty. They're my family too. Shaking her head at that very nice thought, she snuggled under the covers.

Her parents kissed her good night and told her again to think hard before she acted. That strict rule would protect her and those around her.

And so, later that night, after thinking about a lot of things, mainly her parents advice, the look on Sammy's face after she had saved him and of course, the pride and excitement that she had felt.

A few hours later, she found herself in a very deep sleep.

~o~o~

_Somewhere in the mists of a dream:_

_I could see myself standing in front of a full-length mirror and I'm in a wedding dress. I know what I'm feeling and I'm so happy that I feel like I could burst from the joy of it. Deliriously happy my heart about to burst from happiness, I twirl and twirl in the front of the mirror._

_Then, as my head stops spinning, I find myself standing in front of my future husband, the man of my dreams. I slowly look up …._

JoJo came awake with a start.

_Oh no, I didn't see his face._

TBC!

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: I Believe In You and Me, Whitney Houston

A/N: Awww, I'm such a tease. I can't tell you how much I'm enjoying writing JoJo and Sammy. I love them completely. *hugs them* They may seem a bit mature for their conversations, but because of what they've been through, they had to change. No question about that. Man, I must write a sequel for them. ..! :D Will everyone read it? Tell me your thoughts about that and about the chapter too! We're winding down. We have only two more chapters to go. Thank you for reading everyone and reviews are love.


	16. One Sweet Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this next chapter, Clark and Jason have a heart to heart, JoJo feels left out, and later the family finally has something to celebrate. I hope you enjoy it. Thank you! :D

_Chapter 16: One Sweet Love_

_The Watchtower space station, a few days later:_

Along with the League, Teen Titans and Young Justice had all gathered in the Hall of Justice about to receive their new orders and as the case may be, their new members, as well. Conner, now fully recovered, was also there ready to get back to work.

Just before the big announcement, Clark and Jason managed to find a little time alone. Clark had taken Lois' advice and decided to talk to Jason about his future, but also to introduce him to Young Justice as an 'official' member of the team.

Jason was anxious and very excited about this new step in his life. He'd wanted this for as far back as he could remember. "Aren't we going to be late?" He asked his Father.

"We have a bit of time," Clark quietly replied. He briefly looked over his costume and he definitely liked it. It was similar to Conner's but with his own stamp on it. "I wanted to talk to you." He paused again. "Jason, I hope …"

Jason interrupted him. "Dad, I know what you're going to say."

Clark frowned. "You do?"

"Yes, I do. I know it's hard to accept that your children have grown up and will move on with their lives."

"That's part of it, yes, but what I wanted to say was … I hope you haven't felt neglected or pushed aside because of Conner."

"I understand, Dad. Conner is … special."

He touched his shoulder. "You are too, son," he told him firmly. "I guess what I'm trying to say is … I just … I wanted a different life for you and your sister."

Jason thought about it for a moment. "I haven't felt pushed aside, well, not since I was little. Besides, I can be a superhero and have a life out of the spotlight. You did it." He smiled at the look on this Father's face.

Clark chuckled. "I suppose I did." Returning his son's smile, he touched his cheek. "You really have grown up." He paused becoming emotional for a moment. "There was something else I wanted to tell you."

"What is it?"

He squeezed his shoulder. "Well, I have a Kryptonian name for you."

"Really, what is it?" Jason asked, dying to know.

Clark was about to tell him, but then there was a knock at the door. It was Bruce. "What's going on in here? Everyone's waiting. Let's go, NOW!"

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, back at the Kent house:_

The Kent ladies were putting the final touches on Martha's dress. They had decided to have the wedding here in Metropolis in their backyard. It was large enough. They would set up a huge tent with enough seating for a sit down dinner for about 50 people. The invitations had been sent, the flowers ordered, and the cake made.

Everything was done pretty much even JoJo's flower girl's dress was lovely, but JoJo's mind was not on the wedding. She was thinking about what was happening up in space. She felt torn. She adored her brothers, and she also envied them. A part of her longed to be in the wedding party, not only because of her dream, but the Kryptonian part of her wanted to be up there in space with her brothers becoming a member of a team to fight for truth and justice.

"Honey, JoJo? Where did you go just then? Hand me a pin." Lois asked her distracted daughter.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Mom," JoJo replied, then she handed her the pin, still distracted.

Lois and Martha frowned. Martha understood. "I think we're done. Thanks, Lois, the dress is lovely."

"You're welcome Martha. Get some rest; tomorrow's the big day. Don't worry about anything; we'll take care of everything."

"I admit I am tired," Martha said. Then she gave Lois a look indicating she should talk to her daughter.

Lois got the hint then she hugged her mother-in-law close. "We'll see you at dinner."

Martha went over to JoJo and stroked her hair. "I love you, sweetie."

"I love you too, Grandma," she said and gave her a hug and kissed her forehead.

Lois watched her daughter for a moment. "Come and sit down for a minute, honey."

"What is it Mom? We have a lot of stuff to finish up."

"The caterers are taking care of everything, honey. We have a few minutes."

JoJo shrugged her shoulders then sat down on the sofa. "Ok, what is it?"

Lois sat down next to her and took her hand. "You seem a bit distracted these past few days, well, since Conner's accident. Do you want to tell me what's on your mind?"

"Well, things are …" She hesitated.

"Things are what?"

"Things are different between Sammy and me," she admitted then lowered her eyes feeling a bit ashamed.

"What happened between you two?"

"Nothing really, but he said something."

"What did he say?"

"He told me that I was important to him, and I said the same thing to him, now things are weird."

Lois hid a chuckle. JoJo was far too young to understand. Now Lois had to explain it to her. "Honey, Sammy said that he liked you, and there's nothing wrong with that. You both like being friends. I'm sure he was just as confused as you are. Please don't dwell on it. Just think about the wedding, getting back to school after Spring break, and enjoy being young. There's plenty of time to think about all of that when you're older. Besides, I'm sure Kitty told him the same thing."

"Do you think so?" JoJo was relieved.

"Yes I do. Please don't worry about it. Now tell me how you would like your hair for tomorrow. Do you want it down or up?"

"I think up. That way it won't get into any food, and it won't get dirty."

"I agree, so let's go check the Internet for some up hairstyles that would suit you."

"Ok, Mom and thanks."

"Come here, sweetie," Lois murmured and gave her daughter a hug.

Then when JoJo stood up, she had a question. "Mom, when you said 'older,' how much older?"

Lois cleared her throat then straightened the magazines on the coffee table. "Ask your Father."

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, at the Watchtower space station:_

"Alright, everyone, quiet down and listen up!" After everyone had quieted, Batman had a few things to say. "Let's make this quick and simple. If there are any questions, keep them to yourselves until after the announcement." A few grumbles were heard. "First of all, I see no reason why, and the circumstances would have to be extreme, but I see no reason why we all couldn't work together."

Robin couldn't hold it in after that statement. "You can't be serious."

Batman was not in the mood. "I'm not finished yet."

Robin stiffened, but he held his tongue.

"What we are about to do is historic. Nothing like this has ever been done before. Young Justice was a benchmark, a beginning, and it's worked very well. You should all be congratulated, but going forward, there will be a few changes for the team. Superman and Wonder Woman have announcements concerning Young Justice and Teen Titans. Superman ...?"

"Thanks Bruce," Superman replied. He came forward and faced the Young Justice's team members. "You've all come a long way since the team was first put together, and we're proud of what you've accomplished." He then stood in front of Jason and hid a smile. "Everyone, this is Jon-El or Wonder Boy, my youngest son. In the past few weeks, Jon-El has proven to me that he's ready to take on the challenges of being a member of a team, and I believe that he's ready to begin his life as a superhero." He paused. "Welcome to the team, Jon-El."

Jason wasn't sure if he should say anything. "Thank you, Superman."

Bruce came forward again. "Diana …?"

"Thanks, Bruce." Diana moved over to the Teen Titans and stood in front of Kon-El. "Many of you know Kon-El or Superboy. Let me first say how happy we are that you are healthy and strong again." She paused. "Welcome to the team, Superboy."

"Thank you, Wonder Woman." Kon-El was very happy but sad, as well. He couldn't help it then he glanced at Megan.

Megan caught his look, so she tried to hold it in, but it was hard. She was going to miss him terribly.

Wonder Woman knew what was happening. Everyone was aware of how they felt about each other. "Megan Morse, come forward."

"Yes, Wonder Woman?" Megan replied, then stood before her ready for her assignment.

"Welcome to Teen Titans, Megan."

Megan was so happy she actually smiled. "Thank you, Wonder Woman." Then she went to stand beside Kon-El.

Kon-El faced forward not saying anything, but inside he was smiling from ear to ear.

Bruce came forward again. "Any questions?" Silence followed. "You're dismissed."

~o~o~

The teams were then separated and moved to special areas designed just for them by other members of the League. Green Arrow escorted Young Justice and J'onn escorted Teen Titans. The teams were each told that they had only a few minutes to talk before their assignments and that Green Arrow and Martian Manhunter would be their respective mentors.

Once inside, Young Justice was in a bit of turmoil. Aqualad was still their leader, but he was beginning to feel that Robin should be the leader. He decided it was time to take a vote. Once he got everyone's attention, Jon-El, Speedy, Artemis, Robin and Zatanna all came to stand before their especially designed meeting table.

"What's going on?" Robin asked.

"The team is obviously in transition, and I think a new leader is called for," Aqualad replied.

Robin crossed his arms. "And who might that be?"

"We'll take a vote, Robin."

"But I'm new here. It wouldn't be fair for me to vote," Jason stated.

"He's right. You won't be voting, Jon-El," Aqualad stated.

A few minutes later, anonymous votes were taken with slips of paper placed in a box. Jason was asked to count the votes because he hadn't voted.

A few minutes later, Robin was elected as their new leader, 4-1.

"Congratulations, Robin," Aqualad shook his hand as well as everyone else.

"Thanks, Aqualad," Robin said, very pleased and honored by the outcome. "Thanks, guys."

Suddenly, the monitors in their room began to beep getting their attention.

Zatanna turned to Jon-El. "Are you ready?"

"More than you know," Jon-El replied.

"Tell me Jon-El. Which name do you prefer, Jason or Jon-El?"

He thought about it for a moment. "Jon-El may take a bit of time to get use to but in the meantime, I like Jason," he replied smiling.

"I like Jason too." She returned his smile.

He took her hand. "Let's go."

~o~o~

Meanwhile, in the Teen Titans exclusive area, Superboy and Megan had their heads together, laughing and smiling.

"Did you know about this?" Megan had to ask him then looked into his smiling eyes.

"Not a clue," Kon-El replied also smiling.

"So you're happy that I'm here?" Megan suddenly realized that it was difficult to read him, especially now when she decided not to enter his mind like she use to.

"What do you think?" He then shocked her by leaning forward just a little and then he kissed her.

~o~o~

_The next day at the Kent house:_

It's the day before the wedding, and all the preparations had been made. All the decorations were up, the tent had been assembled earlier in the day and the caterers had taken over the house, meaning the kitchen was pretty much off limits for the entire family.

Lois glanced at her watch and wondered what was keeping Ben. The rehearsal dinner was in an hour. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. She peeked through the side panel on the front door, and it was Ben. Relieved, she opened the door.

"There you are, come in, come in!" She gave him a warm hug. "We're almost ready to go to the restaurant." She paused and stared at him for a moment. "Is everything alright? I'm sorry about the hotel. But we had no room here at the house."

"Please don't apologize, and I understand, but I need to speak to Martha before we leave, just for a few minutes."

"Of course, I'll go get her."

"Thanks, Lois," Ben said and watched her go up the stairs.

A few minutes later, Martha came down the stairs looking lovelier than he'd ever seen her. "Ben, we were worried. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, but … I missed you," he whispered in her ear pulling her close.

"I missed you too." She pulled back after a moment. "Lois said you wanted to talk?"

"Let's take a walk, ok?"

"Sure, let me get my sweater."

~o~o~

They walked down the street and watched the neighborhood children playing. It was still early springtime, and it was still daylight. They held hands, and walked along content just to be together again.

"Ben, we don't have a lot of time. What did you want to talk about?"

"Let's sit down for a moment." They sat down on a bench in a small neighborhood park with a play area for children. They both watched the children playing for a minute or two.

Sighing, he took her hand. Martha was starting to worry. "Ben, what is it?"

He decided to start at the beginning. "How long has it been Martha, I mean, since we met?"

She was curious where he was going, but she thought about her answer. "Well, since me and Jonathan moved into our farmhouse. It feels like forever ago."

He smiled remembering the first day they met. He reached up to touch her cheek. "You haven't changed, not to me."

"That's very sweet. Thank you." She paused. "Is that why you brought me out here … to lavish me with compliments? Not that I mind of course," she said and smiled.

"No, but I do have a question," he replied.

"Go on," she encouraged him.

"Why are we getting married here in Metropolis and not in Smallville?"

Martha tried not to be shocked by that question. They had discussed this. "I don't understand. We talked about having the wedding here in Metropolis. You said it didn't matter where we got married, just that we do." She looked him in the eye. "What is this really about, Ben?"

He squeezed her hand and tried to explain. "I can't tell you how much it meant to me that you would tell me, you know, the family secret. It meant the world to me."

She touched his cheek. "You mean the world to me, Ben. That's why."

He removed her hand from his cheek. "Martha, I've watched you these past few weeks, and I could feel how much you wanted to be here with your family then when you came back to Smallville, back to me, I knew your heart wasn't really in it. You wanted to be here in Metropolis with your family." He paused and watched her eyes feel with tears. He knew her so well. "It's alright, honey."

"Ben, I …" She hesitated, but she felt he needed to hear it. "I love you, Ben. You do know that, don't you?"

"Of course, I know that, honey." He pulled her close within his arms. "I love you too."

She snuggled under his chin. "What are we going to do?"

"I know we haven't really talked about this, but I may have a solution."

She pulled back and stared at him with a hopeful expression. "What is it?"

"I've thought this through and, what would you say if we sold the farms and moved here to Metropolis?"

Martha was truly shocked, intrigued, but shocked. _Sell the farm?_

He could see she was truly thrown by his question. "I know how much it means to you, but hear me out."

Martha sat back on the bench, sighed and thought about what this could mean. "I know what you're going to say. The farms haven't made money in years, we're too old to take care of them, not the way we want to, and I can't keep calling Clark to come down there to fix this and to fix that. He has his hands full twenty-four seven saving lives, plus any time he can spare should be spent with his family. I don't feel right about constantly asking for his help."

"We both know that Clark would never say no to you. That's just who he is," Ben concluded for her. "So you'll think about it?"

She turned to him then. "Yes, I'll think about it."

Relieved, he smiled and squeezed her hand. "Great, now I'm hungry."

"Me too," she chuckled then, arm in arm, they headed back to the house.

~o~o~

It was early afternoon the next day, and it was almost time for a wedding. The day dawned bright and clear, and the forecast was for a warm and sunny day and the temperature would be perfect too, just right for this time of year.

As Martha stood in front of the full-length mirror feeling a lot of things, but the one thing that made her smile was the feeling of being blessed to have found Ben Hubbard. Jonathan was the love of her life, but having Ben there with her at this time of her life meant everything to her.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the guest room door. It was Clark. "Mom, are you ready; everyone's waiting for you." He asked but stopped short when he saw her. She looked beautiful. The sleeveless gown they picked out was lovely, cream colored with a slightly low back, a scooped neck with just the right amount of lace on the bodice and on the hem. A small cream colored half veil adorned her head.

"Mom, you look amazing," Clark said, but the look on her face made him frown. Then he suddenly realized what she was thinking, and so he went to her and pulled her close. "It's alright to think about him. I was thinking about him too."

She hugged him back for a moment. "After all this time, I still feel him Clark, every day."

"Me too," he said and squeezed her hand. "Are you ready now?"

She took a deep breath, picked up her bridal bouquet, and turned to her son. "Yes, I am," she firmly replied.

~o~o~

Outside in the backyard, everyone was ready for the ceremony to begin. Lois and Clark could not help but overhear all the comments about the house and how beautiful everything looked. Lois felt very proud about that. The spring flowers were particularly lovely, they noted. The colors were gorgeous. Martha's favorites were everywhere. Lois spared no expense when she talked to the florist. It was her job to take care of this one thing, and it was the least she could do.

The most prominent flower and Martha's favorite was the gardenia, with its creamy white blooms and lustrous deep-green foliage. Martha actually gasped when she saw the beautiful flower arrangements all around her. Lois had truly outdone herself.

It was almost time to begin. Everyone was in place. Jo stood at the back door, closed her eyes for a moment and of course, she thought of her dream. She then opened them and there down in the front row was Sammy, Emil and Kitty all smiling and waving, encouraging her not to be nervous, and she wasn't, not at all.

Also, sitting down front were her Aunt Lucy, her husband, Ron, and her twin cousins, Amy and Angela. She could also see Mr. Olsen and his fiancé, Mr. White and his wife, Alice, and a few friends she remembered from her Smallville summers too. It was wonderful seeing everyone again.

Lois came up behind her and hugged her close. "You look beautiful sweetie. You feel ok?"

"Mom, I'm fine." She looked around. "Where's Grandma?"

"I'm right here, honey," Martha replied, just in time. "Look at you, honey. I love your dress." Jo's dress was a lovely shade of lavender which coordinated with the numerous flower arrangements all around the house and the backyard.

"Thanks, Grandma. I love your dress too."

And then the music began. "It's time," Lois announced to the happy group. She briefly glanced at her husband. They both remembered their wedding day so long ago. Clark smiled and winked at her.

Taking a deep breath, Lois started down the aisle as matron of honor, then after a minute, Jo came down the aisle, flower basket in hand, slowly dropping lavender rose peddles along the way.

Once Jo arrived at the gazebo and stood beside her Mom, the groom, Ben as well as the best men Connor and Jason arrived and stood with the Minister ready and waiting for the bride.

Then the wedding march music began, as all the guests stood up and waited for Martha and Clark to approach. They slowly made their way down the aisle as they smiled and nodded to everyone.

Once Clark and Martha stopped in front the Minister, began the ceremony, "Who gives this woman to marry this man?"

Clark smiled at his Mom. "I do." He leaned down and kissed her cheek.

Martha and Ben stood side by side then faced the Minister. He continued: "We are gathered here today to witness the union of Martha Kent and Benjamin Hubbard. If anyone can show just cause why they should not be joined together in holy matrimony, let them speak now or forever hold their peace." He paused for effect. "Martha and Ben have chosen to speak their own vows. "Ben?"

They turned to face each other. Ben squeezed her hands and looked into her eyes.

_Martha, I marry you with my eyes wide open. You have helped me let go of the past, and I embrace the future. Thank you for making me laugh again. Bless you for taking my hand as we begin anew."_

_I offer myself to you as a partner in life. I vow to love you in sickness and in health. I commit myself to encourage you in good times and in bad. I will cherish and respect you all the days of our life together. Starting anew once again, I give thanks that I have found you. May our marriage be a gift to the world and our families, as your love is a gift to me._

_God has given us a second chance at happiness. I come today to give you my love, to give you my heart and my hope for our future together. I promise to bring you joy, to be at home with your spirit and to learn to love you more each day, through all the days of our lives._

The Minister turned to Martha. "Martha …?"

Taking a deep breath, she smiled at her fiancé.

_My wonderful Ben, because of you, I laugh, I smile, I dare to dream again. I look forward with great joy to spending the rest of my life with you, caring for you, nurturing you, being there for you in all life has in store for us, and I vow to be true and faithful for as long as we both shall live._

_Since I have found you, I have found a new life. The decision to commit to share that life with you is one I make happily and with full confidence in our love._

_God has given us a second chance at love. I come today to give you my heart and my hope for our future together. I promise to bring you joy, to be at home with your spirit and to learn to love you more each day, through all the days of our lives._ (1)

They both smiled even though their eyes were bright.

"Now, we will have the exchanging of the rings," the Minister said and looked to Conner and Jason. He then blessed the rings. Martha handed her bridal bouquet to Lois.

Ben took his ring and held it over Martha's left hand. "With this ring, I thee wed," he said and put the ring on Martha's finger.

Martha did the same for him. "With this ring, I thee wed," Martha said, and put the ring on Ben's finger.

"Let us pray." After speaking the prayer, the Minister continued, "What, therefore, God hath joined together, let no man put asunder. Insofar as Martha and Ben have spoken their vows each to the other, and have exchanged rings, by the power vested in me by this state, I now pronounce them husband and wife. Ben, you may kiss your bride."

He took her into his arms and kissed her. She kissed him back then after a moment, they both pulled back and smiled eyes still bright. Applause and cheers were heard then they turned and came down the aisle as Mr. And Mrs. Ben Hubbard.

The dinner reception was a lovely celebration for the happy couple. A dance floor had been set up with all kinds of music, but mostly contemporary and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves.

Suddenly, Martha leaned over to her fiancé and asked a question. He nodded. They both stood up and came over to Lois and Clark who were talking to their boss, Mr. White.

"Could be steal these two away for a moment, Mr. White?" Ben asked politely.

"Of course," Perry replied.

"Lois, Clark, your Mother and I have been thinking. Before we head out on our honeymoon, we wanted to leave you both with a question. Martha and I feel as this is our time to be together and …" He hesitated.

Lois and Clark glanced at each other. "What is it, Ben?" Clark worriedly asked.

"Clark, we were thinking about … ummm …" Martha also hesitated, wondering how he would take the news.

Lois decided that now was not the time. "Martha, it's your wedding day, and if it's something sad, we don't want to hear it," Lois told her. "Ben, don't you owe me a dance?" She didn't wait for an answer but took his arm and pulled him out onto the dance floor.

"But Clark, its important …" Martha tried again, but Clark wasn't having it either.

"Mom, Lois is right. Enjoy your day and have a wonderful trip. We'll talk when you get back. Ok?" Clark asked, leaving no room for discussion. He held out his arm to lead her out onto the dance floor.

~o~o~

Several hours later, it was getting late in the evening, and a few guests were preparing to leave the reception.

"Go on, Sammy, ask her," Kitty encouraged her son.

"Mom, leave it alone," Sammy said, but inside he wanted to ask Jo for a dance.

Suddenly, he looked up from picking at his piece of wedding cake to see Jo standing on the other side of his table patiently staring at him. He couldn't help but notice that she'd danced with just about all the men at the wedding, including her Dad, her new Granddad, her other Granddad, the General, even Conner and Jason, but now here she was staring at him with an expression that said she'd run out of patience.

Sam returned her stare. She glared at him then he glared right back, but they both knew what was coming.

"Would you like to dance?"

TBC!

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: One Sweet Love, Sara Bareilles

Note (1): Bride and Groom Wedding Vows, Idotaketwo(dot)com

A/N: That was a lot of fun. If its not obvious, I love 'SammyJo' so much, but I wonder which one asked for a dance? What was Clark's reaction to selling the farm? You have to come back and read the last chapter to find out. The final chapter will also be a look into the future, seven years into the future to be exact. Stay tuned! Thanks for reading everyone. Until next week! Reviews are love..! :D:D


	17. Love Only Knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's now seven years in the future, and in this final chapter, a long held secret is revealed, Jo's sixteenth birthday party gets underway without her best friend, and later, do birthday wishes come true? ****Warning, major character death!**** Please read and review this final chapter. I hope you enjoy this final chapter. Thanks, everyone! :D! :D

_Chapter 17: Epilogue: Love Only Knows  
_   
_The former Kent farm, the day of Jo's party:_

Clark Kent glanced down from a thousand feet in the air, and knew exactly where he was. He could fly there blindfolded and without question he would know the way. It was instinct borne of not only growing up there but of also flying to Smallville countless times in the past.

After finding a secluded area to change, he slowly walked out onto Shuster's field, maybe for the last time taking in the view. Nothing had changed. The old fence still needed repair. It is as if time had stood still, but that was just it. Time never stood still. His children were all practically grown living their own lives, and he and Lois were, well, they were still the same, thank goodness.

Sighing to himself, he just wanted to take a look at the old place and remember. He welcomed his memories like an old friend. Clark failed to notice that Mr. James and his two children had approached him from behind so engrossed was he in his memories.

"Excuse me? Oh, Mr. Kent, I didn't realize it was you. Kids say hello to Mr. Kent."

"Hello," the children chorused.

Clark held out his hand. "Hello kids, Mr. James," he greeted them pleasantly then shook his hand. "It's been … what five years now?"

"Yes, it has." Mr. James watched him closely. "Is there a reason why you stopped by?"

"Well, I hope you don't mind, but I was in town for a while and wanted to drop by." He then stared out at the spot where he had landed from Krypton the first and second time all those years ago. Smiling to himself, he turned and watched the kids playing tag.

"Of course, we don't mind." He chuckled, came closer, stood beside him and looked out at the beautiful scenery. "I was raised on a farm, just a few counties over and …"

Clark interrupted him. "You grew up around here?"

"Yeah, I thought your Mom would have told you. Well, anyway, this old place always got to me and when it came on the market, my wife and I, well, we couldn't resist."

Clark was happy to hear that. "Well, I should leave."

"You don't have to run off. Stay as long as you like."

"Thanks for the offer, but I have to return to the city. My daughter's sixteenth birthday party is later today, and I cannot miss my flight."

"Of course, I understand." Mr. James held out his hand. "Take care, Mr. Kent and come back anytime."

"Thanks, and you too," Clark replied. "Bye kids!" He suddenly realized that he would not be coming back to the farm again. Not far away, he twirled into his costume and headed back to Metropolis. His family was waiting for him.

~o~o~

_The Hamilton house, that same day:_

"Hurry up, Sam. We do not want to be late!" Emil yelled up the stairs to his son. He then entered into the living room and Kitty was sitting on the sofa staring into space. "Honey, what is it? What's happened?"

She slowly handed the paper to him without saying anything.

He read the shocking headline aloud. "LEX LUTHOR HAS DIED."

"I cannot believe it," Kitty whispered, still unbelieving.

"I suppose it had to happen eventually," Emil thoughtfully said. He then read the rest of the story. "It says here that he died of natural causes."

Kitty was quiet, too quiet.

"What are you thinking?" Emil asked then took a seat beside her.

She turned her sad and brimming eyes to her husband. "He's leaving in a few weeks, and Sam needs to be told."

"Sam needs to be told what?" It was Sam coming into the living room. Emil folded the paper in half.

Frowning, he watched his parents closely. "Dad, what are you hiding? Let me see." He held out his hand.

Emil glanced at his wife. Kitty nodded to him, then she wiped a stray tear from her cheek. He handed the paper to him.

Sam read the headline. "This is great news." He then thought about what this could mean for the Kents. "The way I see it, its something else for them to celebrate today." He looked up from the paper. His parents did not look thrilled. "Am I missing something?"

"Sit down son," Emil told him.

He could tell something was wrong. "What is it?"

Kitty did not know where to start. She glanced at her husband for help.

"Sam, did you ever wonder why your blood was able to save Conner?"

"Well, yeah, at the time I thought we shared the same blood type." When his parents glanced at each other, he became worried. "There's more to it. Isn't there?"

"Yes, there is," Emil sadly replied.

Kitty spoke up then. "You and Conner have the same blood type because, Lex Luthor … he was your biological father."

Shocked to the depths of his soul, Sam stared at them eyes wide unbelieving. "How is that even possible? He's been in prison for as long as I can remember."

"He went to prison months after your father and …"

Sam stood up then. "That … person was not my Father. I have a father, and he's sitting right there."

"I know honey … but." Kitty stood up and came to him, but he moved aside.

"How could you not tell me the truth?" He suddenly had a thought. "Does Jo know about me?" The thought terrified him.

"No, I don't think she does," Kitty thoughtfully replied.

Sam thought about it for a moment. "Of course, she doesn't know about me. If she did, I know she would not want to be in the same room with me."

Kitty did manage to grab hold of him this time. "Look at me, Sam. That is not true. You know Jo is not like that. It would not matter to her, and you know it."

Sam sadly looked at his Mother's face. "I don't know anything." He then turned and walked over to the window. "It's over before it even began."

Emil went to his wife and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Honey, please do not lose hope. We will work this out somehow. I promise." Kitty was not so sure about that, but she would do her best to help them in any way possible.

Sam did not reply, but he could not help but look up at the sky. Sighing to himself, he closed his eyes and thought, I'm not good enough for her and now I know why.

~o~o~

_A little while later at the Kent house:_

The guests had yet to arrive for their daughter's sixteenth birthday party, but Lois felt that she could not keep this from her husband any longer.

"Come with me, Clark," Lois said then took his hand and brought him into the den. There, she went to a desk drawer, pulled out the newspaper and showed it to him.

Shocked, Clark read the article. "How come we did not know about this?"

"Well, knowing Perry, he probably did not want any of it to ruin Jo's party."

Clark sighed then he shook his head.

"What are you thinking?" Lois asked, worried when he had not said anything.

"Well, to be honest, my first thought was not to believe it."

Lois frowned. "Do you think Lex is faking somehow?"

"I would not put anything past Lex."

"I have to agree. Is there any way to confirm this story, not that I do not trust Perry's judgment, but it would not be the first time that Lex has fooled everyone."

Clark glanced at his watch. "I could head up there and check it out. I'll be back before the party begins."

Speaking of the party, "Do you think Kitty will tell him the truth?" Sam was like a member of the family. They loved him, and they did not want him to be unhappy.

"Probably, they have no reason to keep it from him now," Clark sadly replied.

"And Jo, she needs to know the truth about him."

"We'll tell her, after the party," Clark said, wondering how to tell her and not break her heart. He glanced at his watch again.

Lois grabbed his arm. "Clark, this day means a lot to Jo. We told her when she turned sixteen that she could go out on dates without a chaperone."

"I know what it means," Clark replied, not wanting to talk about it.

Lois sighed. "Clark, please do not do this again."

He frowned, not understanding. "Do what again?"

"Act as if she is still a child and does not know her own mind."

"I do not treat her that way."

"I know its not intentional, but we trust Jo." He squeezed his arm. "She is a smart girl and would never do anything to betray that trust."

Clark sighed, knowing what she was saying was true. "I do trust her, and I believe in her. I always have." He reached down and touched her cheek. "Now, I have to hurry. I'll call with any news."

"Thanks honey." She stood on tiptoe, kissed his cheek and then he was gone.

Lois stared at the headline again. She could not help but think about the Hamiltons and what this could mean for them. I should call them and see how they are dealing with this.

~o~o~

_Upstairs in Jo's bedroom:_

With Ipod earbuds in her ears, Jo danced around her room to one of her favorite songs. Practicing her moves for her party, she could not wait to celebrate her birthday. It was a turning point for her. She would now be allowed to go on dates to movies, dinner out, to the mall and other places with a boy alone. Giddy with the thought, she twirled in front of the mirror, her dream was still with her, taunting her and making her think about the future.

Her parents would say yet again that she was still too young to be thinking about such things, but now, she could not seem to think about anything else. "Oh, Sam," she whispered.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. It was Jason. "Oh, Sam!" He mimicked his sister.

She turned and threw a hair brush at his head. "Knock it off Jason. Not today, its my birthday."

He caught the hair brush easily. "I'm sorry squirt, but you make it too easy."

She turned back to the mirror. "What are you doing here anyway? This teen crowd is far below your superhero friends."

Jason pouted. "Jo, it is your sixteenth birthday, of course I would be here."

Jo felt contrite. "Just behave and I'll try not to drool over Sam."

"Is that even possible?" He teased her again.

"Haha, get lost, I need to finish getting dressed."

"Ok, I'll see you downstairs." He paused after he opened the door. "Have fun today, Jo. I mean that."

"Thanks, Jason." She turned and smiled at him.

He returned her smile and left her alone.

Smiling, she went over to her desk and pulled out a photo of her and Sam at her grandmother's wedding nearly seven years ago. Sighing to herself, she then remembered the beautiful wedding one that she would never forget the moment they had danced for the first time.

~o~o~

_Jo's grandparent's wedding, seven years ago:_

_Would you like to dance?_

Sam and Jo asked the same question at the same time.

Sam stood up and came over to her, took her hand and led her out onto the dance floor. They stood in the center of the floor with no clue what to do next. He knew he would have to lead her around the floor so he lifted her right hand and placed on his shoulder.

"Now, just follow my lead," Sam instructed.

"Ok," she said quietly.

Head down watching her feet, Jo followed him around the dance floor. She knew how not to step on his toes because she had learned a few things while dancing most of the afternoon with the men in her family.

"You're doing great," Sam told her feeling proud.

She finally looked up at him. "Thanks. Where did you learn to dance?"

"My Mom," he replied.

"Your parents are wonderful," Jo commented.

"Thanks, Jo," he said and smiled at her.

She ducked her head.

"You know, I never thanked you for saving us the other night." He waited for her to lift her head and look at him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," she said and put her head down again.

A few minutes later, they finished their dance. They thanked each other for the dance, and a little while later they said their goodnights.

~o~o~

_Back to the present:_

A year later, their parents decided that Jo would not be staying over at the Hamilton house anymore. Their friendship had taken a dramatic turn after the wedding, and now that Jo's grandparents would be living a few miles away, that she would spend more time with them after school and on weekends.

She had her friends at school and her different after-school projects, but she managed to get through puberty without too much trouble.

Sam of course was finding it hard to adjust to not seeing Jo during his last year of school. He still saw her occasionally, but she was always so busy with her projects. She became a cheerleader in high school, which totally surprised him. He wasn't into sports at all. He was into books and learning. He realized he was a nerd, but Jo didn't seem to mind. They still talked on the phone and online, and they did see each other from time to time with homework assignments and class trips.

But now, everything was different. Sam was almost eighteen now ready to go off to college, but Jo still had another year of high school.

Jo knew about his decision to attend state university two hundred miles away. She was devastated by the news, but she didn't tell anyone how she felt. She kept it to herself and now they would only have a week before he would be gone for years. After finishing college, he may not come back to Metropolis at all.

 _Just stop it, Jo. He's going to college, not the moon. Buck up. Have fun today and forget about him … fat chance of that happening._ She groaned at her inner voice.

A knock came at the door. It was her Mom. "Are you ready honey? Oh, sweetie, I love the dress. The color is beautiful."

"Thanks, Mom for helping me pick this one out. I truly like it."

"I do too, honey. Let's go, your friends are downstairs."

She couldn't help asking. "Is Sam here?"

Lois came into her room and took her hand. "Honey, Kitty just called. He's not coming."

Jo was shocked. "But, he promised to come."

"I'm sorry honey. He had a lot of packing to do and …"

She frowned, understanding. "No, he isn't packing. He hates me for ignoring him for years. I know he does."

"Of course he doesn't hate you."

Jo thought about it for a minute. "Mom, could you do me a favor?"

"Of course, honey, what is it?"

"Could you go there and find out what's going on? I have this feeling that something is wrong. He would never break a promise to me unless something happened. Please Mom."

Lois sighed. She knew exactly what was happening. "Alright, I'll go, but come downstairs and have some fun. It's your birthday sweetie." Lois came over to her and gave her a hug. "Try not to worry and have a good time today."

"I'll try, and thanks Mom."

Lois kissed her cheek then headed out.

~o~o~

"Where's Jo?" Clark asked, waiting at the bottom of the stairs for his little girl. He had returned from the prison, but Lois wasn't there. Jason told him that she had gone to see the Hamiltons.

He knew Jo wanted to make an entrance, but this was taking it a bit too far. The party was scheduled to start at two o'clock, but it was now almost two-thirty.

"There's the birthday girl!" Jason announced to the crowd of teens and young adults in the living room.

Clark came up to greet her. "You look beautiful sweetie." He realized she was distracted. "Is everything alright?" She appeared to be searching for someone. He briefly turned to face the crowd of family and friends. "Who are you looking for?"

Jo sighed her heart torn in two. "No one."

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, at the Hamilton house:_

After Lois explained to Kitty about Jo and how she looked forward to seeing Sam at the party, she then went on to say how worried she was about them and how they were taking the news about Lex.

"I'm sorry, Lois, we told Sam the truth about Lex, but he won't come out of his room, let alone come to Jo's party."

Lois sighed. "I don't know what to tell Jo."

Kitty realized the time had come. "You have to tell her the truth Lois."

Lois sighed again. "Clark and I decided to tell her after the party, but if Sam doesn't come, she'll be terribly disappointed. I know she will."

Sammy was listening to them. He stood at the top of the stairs, closed his eyes and thought of Jo and how much this day meant to her. It meant a lot to him too. He ran his hands through has hair. He wanted to be there for her. He needed to see her to say goodbye at least.

"Mrs. Kent?" Sam came down the stairs. "I'll come."

Relieved, Lois smiled at him. "Thanks Sam." She glanced at her watch. "I have to hurry back to the house. Clark should be back by now."

"Alright, Lois, we'll see you a little while," Kitty said then escorted her out.

Kitty watched her son for a moment. "You're doing the right thing."

"I hope so," Sam replied, not sure if that were true.

~o~o~

Lois headed back to the house and managed to pull Clark away from the party to find out what had happened at the prison.

Clark then explained that Lex's body had been removed from prison after it had been confirmed by prison doctors that he was dead.

Lois had a million questions for him, but they had to get back to the party.

~o~o~

A little after three, Kitty and Sam arrived. It was in full swing with everyone eating, drinking, dancing or playing games, and having fun.

Jo tried to be the life of the party. She pasted on a happy smile, and looked at all of her friends and family still searching for the one person she wanted to see and then she spotted Sam. _He came!_

Jo couldn't help it. Eyes on Sam, she came over to greet them. "Thank you for coming."

"I did promise, didn't I?" Sam asked, staring at her lovely face.

"Yes you did." Jo smiled at him.

"You look beautiful, Jo." Kitty remarked, hoping to ease the tension between them.

"Thank you, Aunt Kitty. Come in, come in." Jo escorted them over to the food table. "Have some food, there's plenty."

Suddenly, a young man pulled her arm and asked for a dance and Jo felt she should at least try to have fun.

Sam watched her on the dance floor and of course he remembered the wedding all those years ago. Sighing to himself, he wanted to dance with her too, but he certainly couldn't approach her to talk about his leaving. It would ruin her mood, and she did seem to be enjoying herself. Or was she acting? Sam wasn't sure.

Suddenly, Clark and Lois came out of the kitchen with the birthday cake, candles burning with happy smiles on their faces.

After singing the birthday song, Jo took a deep breath, staring at Sam hoping to convey how she felt, and then she closed her eyes and made a wish.

The end?

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: Love Only Knows, Josh Groban

A/N: I'm sorry to end it there, but this story will continue. It truly got to me. I so enjoyed writing it, even the research was fun. The song that I chose for this chapter was mainly for Sam and Jo. As you may have guessed, I've already started plotting stories for them. Now, I can't say when that first chapter will happen, but you can look forward to seeing everyone from this story appear with my new favorite fandom ship 'SammyJo.' Count on it! Make sure you follow this community so you won't miss any updates or new stories! *smiles!*:D

Enough rambling! Tell me your thoughts about this final chapter or any other chapter! I would so, so appreciate it. To my readers who stuck with me and left a comment, thank you so much for taking this journey with me. I so enjoyed our talks and thanks to those who followed me here from my earlier story, Now or Never. Hopefully, we'll get the chance to chat about the 'sequel' to this story entitled _I Still Believe._ Yes, it may just happen. Stay tuned everyone. Until next time, take care and happy reading! Bye for now! :D


End file.
